Underpowered
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Mika is a Young Academy Civilan born Genin Hopeful. He had a small amount of chakra, but an amazing skill in Genjutsu, chakra control as well as an intellect that Rivals any Nara. Determined and ready, Mika will rise throughout the Ninja world. Growing on his own, and changing everything around him that gets in his way. Strong, Smart, Grey, Manipulative OC. Blunt yet Sneaky OC
1. Chapter 1

**Many people are calling Mika from Shattered Views over Powered. They are right. You see my original idea for Mika is that he would have a more realistic climb to the top. I am making another that has a Mika with no special power other then Sensory abilities. ( Minato was a Civilian born Ninja and a sensor as well) as it is so freaking useful. I am making up my own missions, though I will use some Anime only missions. **

**So enjoy, review and tell me what you think. **

**I want to thank those that pointed out his op as it was starting to Bore me. Him beign so strong. I love to read about op's but they suck to write. **

**P.S I am using Mika still due to his awesome personality and my wondering how he would deal with the ninja world with no telepathy. **

**Also as I am getting Help from Yinko as a Non-Op is Hard. **

** watch?v=TD2EooMhqRI&list=PLTXiNEUzXWKTOhoUZWMcXY2vVQs7NwCxq**

* * *

><p>watch?v=kdYtYveJI1Y&amp;index=8&amp;list=PLTXiNEUzXWKTOhoUZWMcXY2vVQs7NwCxq<p>

* * *

><p>'God I hate it here" Mika groaned.<p>

He had graduated from the academy the day before and really hated everyone in the room who was waiting for their teams. None of them had what it took to be a real ninja, especially Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino. Neither did Choji, Naruto, Kiba or Hinata for that matter. Sasuke and Shino had the potential but each had something majorly holding them back. In both cases it was their attitude; pride for Sasuke and apathy for Shino. It did not help that clan politics and such limited both as well.

Mika himself had the potential to be a great ninja. He was not tooting his own horn either, it was an observation. Mika worked his ass off each and every day from the time they got out of the academy to night fall each and every day to build his skills. However being an orphan made it hard at times. He did not have a lot of money due to the stipend he got. However that changed when he got a job at the library the day after his ninth birthday.

This was his greatest decision for two reasons. The first was the money he got when he worked. He used this to buy training weights and a practice sword. Mika had trouble with speed and was small so this seemed to be a benefit to him. He bought the weights about a year and a half ago and the sword about six months ago. He was not godly fast or amazing with the sword but he was making good progress for being new to both of them.

The other benefit was the raw knowledge of the library. He got to read so much in his down time. It was this that inspired where and what he would do as a ninja. You see he had a small chakra reserve, much more then Sakura who did not train but less then Shino who's bugs took most of his for rent. He was worried that this would hurt him in the future. That was until he read the bingo books, older ones from the previous wars.

He was shocked at what he saw.

The second and strongest Mizukage, Gengetsu Hōzuki, was well known for his incredible genjutsu. He could wipe out an entire battle field with it. Mika knew that genjutsu required very fine control, which he had. However it was condemned as a weak ability by the majority of the Ninja world, whom incidentally have very little skill in it. This inspired him to learn it. He knew that underestimating your foe killed you more often than not, so this was perfect for him.

So he began to train in this field with a passion. Before he could do so he had to boost his already good control and his small reserves for the illusions to be really effective. His illusions had to last after all; however all the good control exercises were locked up in the chunin and jounin section of the library.  
>Reading about the Hyuuga clan helped a lot in this regard. Being able to control all of your chakra points took incredible control, so when he learned the leaf sticking exercise he modified it to replicate what the Hyuuga could do. First he just added more leaves all over his body while he practiced his katas for his kenjutsu and taijutsu, which helped a lot. Then he started to stick heavier objects to his body such as pebbles and such, later mixing leaves and rocks, which was far harder as he had to use a different amount of chakra for each object on his body. He had hoped this would help, and it did.<p>

Of course the genjutsu he had access to were very few and were very obvious, but he did not know what to do in order to make them more subtle. But then he read about Tsunade and had a good idea. She was able to completely cover her body in a Transformation genjutsu so strong that not even sharingan would be able to see through it, it was amazing. So he worked on his transformation in order to make it more effective and to increase his skills with genjutsu.

Completely covering his body at first, then he worked on smaller details: such as his hair color, hair length, eye color, skin tone, covering up the bruises from training and more. He was shocked to notice that this was far harder than a full Transformation; it took way more concentration, effort and control. But it was rewarding to say the least. After a year of this he managed to fool the academy teachers. He knew that jounin would not be fooled by the smaller glamours, but it was still a plus to him. Still this all added up to a jounin level Transformation, one he was very proud of. He actually had the highest marks in the class when it came to this field, something that he knew pissed Sasuke and his fangirls off to no end.

Only two other illusions were available to him. Hell Viewing and Clone Jutsu, that was it. However what he did have was the theory of genjutsu. That was what helped him the most. You see he did practice those techniques, on local strays and some rats he caught. He even placed one on a civilian that was rude to him. He almost got caught and just barely escaped. Though he couldn't deny that had been fun.

But he did have a huge issue with both jutsu. The cats he tried it on were affected for a moment then never again. There other senses allowed them to know it was a fake. They even saw past his full bodied Transformation. The answer came to him. All that he really messed with was hearing or sight. The Transformation affected the way light was refracted to change you appearance, and influenced your voice. He had to work on this. So back to reading on famous genjutsu users it was.  
>This time it was the Kurama clan that attracted his eye. From what he read, they were able to fuck with all of your senses with many layered jutsu due to their bloodline. Still that would not deter him. However he wondered how to do this. How do you effect someone at so many levels and be able to fight or outright kill your opponent.<p>

He found his answer in the scroll on genjutsu theory. By implanting your chakra into a person's network you were able to affect how their senses responded. You did this by sending out your chakra into another person, controlling the flow of chakra in their brain, messing with their senses. Still no one was aware of how the Kurama did it. They claimed it was a Bloodline, but Mika had his doubts. So he began to work on it using the Transformation as inspiration. It messed with sight and sound so it was a good place to start.  
>So far he was able to mess with two senses at once. It took way too much chakra to be used all of the time though. Still it was progress.<br>However how would this work for a lot of people? That was a something that bothered him a lot, after all how else would it be used when surrounded by a lot of people. Apparently wide spread genjutsu affected the area, not individuals. It was good for traps and such, but against Sensors, doujutsu wielder and trackers, it was not effective. They would be able to see past the widespread genjutsu.

He wanted to fix this weakness, and Iruka was his inspiration.

Mika, like most people with little chakra reserves, was a sensor. So when the man chased Naruto, Mika could sense a wave of chakra hit everything. It came from Iruka. It was this that got Mika. This wave of chakra touched his reserves and acted like a sonar ping. What if he used it to control a lot of others, and made his illusions that way?  
>He started to practice with this idea about a year ago, sending out a constant pulse of chakra to keep a person under your illusion without them ever realizing it. This led him to sound based genjutsu, a huge well of inspiration. They were the hardest to break as they traveled so far and hit everyone. Pain could break them, but only if you noticed them, which was not super hard as the descriptions he got on a lot of famous illusions showed that were extremely obvious. Of course this inspired more research.<p>

Mika read a lot of information for this one, it took about three months of research to battle but he got it. Perception, apparently time was different for each person. As was the way they reacted to stimuli. This was the key to his genjutsu.

Most people use only their eyes to fight, if they see a blow or a weapon coming at them they dodge based on where it is. They base their choice on the weapon. But what would happen if you shifted their view of the world by a centimeter or so? What if you hide some of your weapons in an illusion, or make them see the weapons coming from another side of them? They would react based on what they saw. Of course there were flaws, such as a doujutsu wielder or a very experience shinobi. Or even a very observant one.

For example if the shadow was in the wrong place, then it allowed them to dodge or react accordingly. If they can hear where the weapons are from, or are a sensor then your illusion would be pointless. So he knew that he had to work on subtly and accuracy. The shadow idea was also in play and could make them think the weapons are illusions, but was much harder to pull off.

This is where the cats came in handy. After managing to get his chakra into them, he was able to shift their sight by a little and caused them to run into things, fall off of roofs and such. It was amusing, so he started to work on some civilians. Very minor changes, such as seeing a door handle a little to the left, or messing with their depth perception. It was fun to be honest.

The last thing he did for genjutsu was to mix it with his taijutsu, this was to get rid of the greatest weakness of most Genjutsu users, being forced to stand still while you cast the illusion. It was still a work in progress, but he wanted to create a mirage around him so that his blows were not seen, or shifted in a person's view. This was very hard as it required intense concentration, chakra control and skill, and it used the Sonar Genjutsu to catch everyone within the bubble of his influence.  
>Once again there were flaws such as the chakra taxing nature and the raw concentration it required, but it was something he was quite proud of. He called it Mirage Fist as it worked the same way as a mirage, a veil of chakra around him hiding his actions or even his entire being if he stands still. This helped to eliminate a huge weakness of genjutsu, standing still while fight. It required so much focus that it was hard to do for long fights. But it was progress.<p>

All of this worked with his weapon skills. His Favorite was senbon due to their size and accuracy. They were the hardest to notice, and could be used to place in poisons. He read up on poisons, and had gotten his hands on a few, mostly sleeping droughts or numbing drugs. He wanted to learn more as they would work perfectly with his illusions. Actually that was partially why he practiced swordplay; it was a great way to poison someone during his genjutsu.

It was actually Ten-ten that inspired this, he saw how good she was, but if one had good enough reaction time and eye sight then her abilities were worthless. So he used them in unison, though it was still unpracticed on Shinobi so he was not sure how effective it would be in battle. He hoped it would work. This was also a field in where he beat Sasuke. Mika was better with senbon but Sasuke was better with the other tools, another source of dislike against him from Sasuke who simply called senbon a weak tool. Mika found that amusing as they were one of the most effective tools in the Ninja tool set.

He also worked his illusions with other things, such as paper bombs, and such. In all cases, precision and accuracy was his best friend. He also crafted some more stereotypical illusions. One to hold his opponent in place, one that doubled everything they saw and one that made his opponent see a thousand birds all in their faces and personal space. That last was inspired by the Chidori of Kakashi Hatake. It was a favorite of his as it was his first illusion that was able to affect more than one sense. Sound and sight. He was so proud of it. It was used to disorient others and caused panic from being overwhelmed. It was a great distraction.

The others were still awesome and filled him with pride, but were easier to break as they didn't cause as much inner panic due to the lack of space. Still, he could fix them later, make them harder to combat. The fact that they were this good was a sign of good things to come. That's what he liked to believe.

Now genjutsu was not all he was good at. His taijutsu was still rather good, the top half of his class. Not Sasuke's level, but still better then Ino Yamanaka. Though that was due to laziness on her part. As was his kenjutsu, weapon skills and trap making. In his mind, they were supplementary abilities and made his illusions far more effective. He was not the top student in terms of rank, but he was still better than most in his class. Only Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru could realistically beat him. They were all observant, Shino had his bugs which made illusions hard to work on him and Sasuke was fast. Really fast. Plus he would eventually have his Sharingan, that would be a pain in the ass to fight against.

As would Hinata if she was more confident, but that is another matter altogether. In fact she would be the biggest threat if she ever gained a back bone.  
>Actually a goal of his was to fight and defeat a doujutsu user with genjutsu alone. It would be hard but that was his goal. It was always a good idea to have something to thrive for, even if you didn't reach the goal, getting there helped you grow.<p>

* * *

><p>About a half an hour after getting to his class Iruka joined them to dish out his the teams. Mika ignored most of them, until his name was called as he had figured out where the clan kids would end up.<p>

First was the Legendary Team Seven. It had held such legends as the Sanin, The Fourth Hokage, and Kakashi Hatake. He knew that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would make the team. Especially as Kakashi was going to teach it. Naruto was the Jinchuuriki and would fill Jiraiya's role, while Sasuke Uchiha would play the Orochiamru role. Sakura would fill in the medic/support role that Tsuande played. So that was set into place. It helped that Kakashi had a sharingan and could teach Sasuke and could watch over Naruto's seal.

* * *

><p>After Iruka gave his little inspirational speech, Mika turned to the door, sensing a couple strong chakras coming closer. He knew one to be Asuma Sarutobi as he could feel the similarity to the other Sarutobi's in the village. Kurenai Yuhi was also there, he could feel the chakra of a women and she was the only female sensei right now. The other was a mystery, but it was strong.<br>He knew it wasn't Kakashi as the guy was always at least two hours late to everything. There was no sign of illness in the chakra so it was not Hayate. Whoever it was, there chakra was rather advanced and mature, showing that they were in their thirties.

It was Raido, he was the only one of the sensei's around that age. This was good, punctuality was a good thing.

The door opened up and proved Mika right as the three teachers he sensed were there. Go him for practicing with his sensory abilities growing up. It had saved his life when he lived with his abusive parents. On more than one occasion, so he had developed that skill rather well. He could tell everything from species, family, bloodlines and to a degree he could even tell a person's emotional state from the fluctuations of their chakra.

* * *

><p>" Team 13, come with me." Mika and his teammates all went with the man as did team 8 and 10 with their senseis.<p>

Within a few minutes they were all in a training ground, number thirteen to be precise. While they walked over, Mika started to dissect Raido's chakra to get a feel from the man. From what he could tell, Raido was calm and collected, and very serious about his job. A no nonsense kind of person, who was a bit on the strict side. Mika was happy about this.

He knew that his teammates would fail if the test was individually based. He would pass, or at least he hoped he would.

Before he could so much as finish that thought, Raido tossed a series of Kunai at them with great force.

His teammates were too stunned to move, but Mika wasn't. Whipping out his sword, he deflected all of Kunai into the air. Then he collected all of them by the hoops and with a flick of his wrist, sent them right back at Raido who sent another wave of kunai them.

The kunai met and landed in the middle. Mika got into a stance, senses out wide, completely alert and ready to do whatever he had to survive and protect his teammates. He knew this to be a test, but it was good practice for the future. It would also help him to react in a crisis, especially when Sasuke defect. (Yeah, that was obvious to him)

**Raido** was rather impressed with Mika's reaction time, to be able to pull of that move at his age was impressive to say the least. The kid not only was alert and ready, he was willing to protect his teammates despite them freeze. What got him most was Mika's calm. The others were terrified, almost white eyed. He understood, but was saddened. One of them had actually fallen back in fear and the other did not move at all. Had the academy standards fallen so much?

He had to test it.

Whipping out his own sword, whose poison he changed to a pain inducer rather than being lethal, he charged Tessi with his killer intent flaring. He wanted to moan in annoyance when the Mika's teammates started to shake. He was releasing a rookie chunin's level of killer intent, the bare amount most academy teachers released whenever they sparred with a student. It was not a good sign to say the least.

Mika on the other hand surprised him even more by releasing about twice the level of killer intent right back at him. Then he knocked Tessi to the side, and parried Raido's strike with a shocking amount of strength. Way more then he should have, and there was not chakra discharge which meant it was all natural. Even if he was not going at full strength it was rather impressive.

Deciding to test Mika alone, as the others were nowhere in the state to fight, he started to attack Mika with a much greater force. The kid was holding up rather will for being so obviously new to the subject of kenjutsu. He was showing a rather large amount of potential with a blade.

**Mika** himself was annoyed and very much impressed. He knew that Raido was one of the best with a blade in the village and often taught ANBU members how to use a blade along with Hayate. Despite the man not going at full power, Mika was rather impressed with his ability to combat the man. He was annoyed at his teammate's lack of aid. It was as if they had given up completely.

It was this that made his decision. If they would not help, then he would show enough skills to pass on his own. It had happened a few times in the village and he hoped that it would work for him.

Sending out a chakra pulse, he began to use the Mirage he designed to combat Raido.

**Raido** was really impressed with this kid; he showed great skill and concentration. His Stamina could use some improvement but that was common for those with a smaller chakra reserve. Still he had to end this quickly as the team had failed his test.

It was then that he felt it; a very subtle amount of chakra hit his system. Not much but it was there, and before he could respond to it, Mika's blade ran across the inner part of his arm, when he was clearly aiming for his chest.

Shock filled him at this. There was an extremely small chance at Mika being skilled or fast enough to do that, despite him only going at where an average high chunin level swordsman would be. Yet he did manage to break his defense, why that was he didn't know.

He did not get to think long as when he tried to block a slice to his face, he felt the blade hit his left shoulder. What the fuck was going on?

This happened two more times, and every time he noticed the same small pulse of chakra hitting him like Iruka's tracking method. An Idea hit him, so the next time he felt that pulse he sent his own pulse of chakra and noticed Mika entire being shift a little. Not much, about five inches, but he knew what had happened.

The kid had had placed an extremely tiny genjutsu on him, one that shifted his view enough where Mika get little hits in through his defenses. While it would be ineffective on most jounin, it would most likely give most Chunin a lot of trouble. As long as they were unaware of the ability.

Still he had to admit that if the kid perfected it, he could be a god in assassination missions.

Leaping back he called out "The test is over"

Mika stopped, yet his guard did not go down for a moment. This impressed Raido and solidified his decision.

**Mika** heard Raido's call, yet he did not drop his guard. The man was an assassin by trade, to underestimate him or lower his guard would be suicide.

When Raido put his sword away, Mika calmed. He was very proud of himself. While he knew Raido to be holding back a lot and had underestimated him, Mika was able to penetrate his defenses four times. They weren't major hits but if his sword had been poisoned, then the man might be dead. It was an accomplishment and showed that he had progressed rather well.

38m agoThough there was one major thing he knew, something that prevented his ego from exploding. Had this been a real fight, he would have died. Raido was that much more skilled then him. It was important for a ninja to keep a level head and not get to arrogant. Over and under confidence killed more ninja than anything else. He wanted to avoid being a part of that statistic thank you very much.

Raido looked at Mika's teammates and started to speak.

"The point of my test was four fold. The first was to see how you reacted under pressure, which only Mika managed to pass. Freezing to a point normal as you have little battle experience, yet even after several minute only Mika reacted. The second was to see if you would be willing to protect your comrades at the cost of your own life. Again only Mika managed to do anything when I attacked Tessi. He acted appropriately to the situation by getting her out of danger and giving you time to get yourself together.  
>The third part was to see how you were emotionally. Most people would react angrily when someone attacks their comrades, adding in me being a part of your village this is far more potent as it would be seen as a Betrayal. Tessi being a girl made it even more of a test as most men react rather violently when a girl is attacked.<p>

The last part was to test your skills to see where you need to improve, where you strengths are and such. However as you two froze, I have yet to see any of your skills. You two have failed my test and are to be sent back to the academy for more training. I expect you to work on how you react to killing intent and violent situation before you retake your test, that is if you retake it. Otherwise you will never become shinobi. You are dismissed."

A great sadness seemed to come over Mika's teammates, as did envy and anger. The fierce look they got from Raido prevented them from saying anything stupid, so they left. Neither very pleased with this.

Turning to Mika with a raised eyebrow he began to ask Mika a series of questions to see where he could get this young man into the shinobi force as he would be damned if such a talent was barred for his teammates failings. It may be unusual in a village that idolizes teamwork, but this was a special case. It had happened a few times in the past, outside of apprentices.

**Mika** was unsurprised by his teammate's failings. From what he could tell, they were going to be an assassination or direct combat based team. They lacked the mentality for either.  
>He was pleased with his sensei's willingness to pass him despite it. So when the man asked his questions he was very honest. This would decide his future after all.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tessi and Kidago failed, yet I wish pass Mika despite this." Hiruzen looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he had known Raido for many years. For him to only want to pass one student, despite norm of passing and failing teams as a whole meant that he had encountered someone of considerable talent. He had done the same with Shisui Uchiha years ago and he was one of the most talented ninja's the village had ever seen.<p>

"Explain"  
>Raido got a rather serious look on his face,<br>"My test requires my students to react to me attacking them. The instant assessment is most effective with direct combat teams as split second decisions are a constant on the job." He got a lot of nods here. "Tessi and Kidago froze and stayed that way the entire time, Kidago even backing up in fear. Freezing by itself is fine as they are fresh, but staying that way is not. Especially when Mika protected them both and even fought me off, with great skill I might add, for five minutes while they did nothing at all. It showed that they had nowhere near the mind set to be combat ninjas."

Everyone nodded at this, direct combat teams did very little planning. Working on the fly was a part of what they did; you could not fully predict how a battle would go after all.

"Mika on the other hand not only deflected the kunai I sent at them with his sword, then caught them with said sword and sent them back at me at a rather high speed. This deflected the second wave of kunai I launched them, a rather impressive feat I might add as I was going at high chunin level. Then when I went to go after Tessi, to test their reaction again, Mika pushed her to the side and met me in direct combat."

Hiruzen was filled with great pride at Mika's Will of Fire. How would he react if he learned that Mika thought the Will of fire was a bunch of shit?  
>Raido continued "Mika showed a rather high level of sword skills for a genin, but that was not what impressed me the most. It was his use of genjutsu during the battle" Kurenai perked up at this point. A Genin hopeful using impressive genjutsu was something she would not miss.<p>

"What was so impressive?" There were so few genjutsu wielders, so she tried to keep a track of any new users.

Raido turned to her slightly "He did something I have only ever experienced around Mikoto Uchiha, though he did not use a Sharingan to achieve it. He was able to use very subtle genjutsu to trick me into blocking a strike from his sword, then I would get a cut." Kurenai was almost drooling at this, that kind of Genjutsu took a lot of skill. She would have to meet him.

Hiruzen was equally impressed, he had seen only a handful of powerful genjutsu wielders in his life and this kid reminded him of them "How did he manage to do that? Most non doujutsu genjutsu requires you to stand still yet he was actively fight you in kenjutsu."

Raido turned back to the Hokage "Mika was sending little waves of chakra to subtly shift my perception a few inches, then he would strike me. I would defend, yet get hurt regardless. A rather ingenious method if I have to say anything, it would not normally work on a jounin but most chunin would fall for it"

Even Kakashi had to nod at that. He had trouble doing such subtle genjutsu like was not easy. Even with his eye he found it easier to cast more... dramatic genjutsu.  
>Raido continued "After I sent the others away, explaining why they failed, I began to ask Mika some questions to see where he could fit in our Military"<p>

_Flashback to the Questioning_.

_ "Mika, first off I need to say that I am very impressed with the skills you have shown. But in order to help you get a place in the village, I need to ask you a few questions so I expect you to be honest" Mika nodded so Raido continued._

_ "How long have you been practicing sword play? It is not taught in the academy and only one family in the village teaches it. How did you pick up the ability to such a level and why did you choose it? Also where did you find a style, I know that there is none in the part of the library an Academy student has access to?"_

_ Mika shrugged "I have a small reach and am skilled in Genjutsu. I knew that I needed a supplementary skill to increase my range so I almost chose a Bo Staff. But then I realized that using poisons with genjutsu would be extremely effective. A sword seemed to be the best option, so I chose it. While there is no definitive kenjutsu style in the library, there was a scroll showing how to use a kunai in close quarters. I adapted, reading up on anatomy helped. I have been working on this for about six months, but I designed the style about a year ago when I decided to start saving up for the sword. I have had no one to spar with so it feels a bit wooden but I hope that goes away with practice and experience."_

_Raido was impressed, most people did not think so far into the future. Nor did they adapt as well. Most would just accept that there was no style for them or wait until they were older to copy a style. For this kid to take the basic Close Combat Kunai fighting of the academy and change it into using a far longer blade was rather genius. _  
><em> Plus it showed his ability to improvise when he had little to use. That was a very good quality in a ninja. <em>

_ "Your kenjutsu should get more fluid as you spar, it is impressive that you have completed this in only a month. The next question I need to ask is about your genjutsu. I have only seen such an ability in an Uchiha friend I once had. How did you manage to do such a thing without a doujutsu and how did you come up with it?"_

_ Mika sighed, it was clear he did not want to share this technique of his "I have a rather small amount of chakra, so I went to look in the library to see what I could use to improve that or what would the benefits be. genjutsu became apparent, especially after reading about the Second Mizukage. I used the Hyuuga's ability to control all of their tenketsu points as inspiration to increase my chakra levels and control by sticking various objects on my body as I trained. It helped quite a bit actually. Anyway, the next part came from watching and sensing Iruka, I am a sensor by the way, Iruka using a kind of chakra sonar to find Naruto. So I figured that if I could do that when fighting, then I could influence a person without having to stand still. It is still a work in progress as I have not had a chance to spar against someone in it."_

_ Raido's jaw was almost on the floor. If he did not know better, then he would swear this child Itachi and Shusui's love child. He acted like both did when they were this age, and his skill set was so similar to theirs. He even had a small chakra reserve like Itachi. But most of all Mika was even smarter and more observant then they were. It was shocking to say the least. For him to be this skilled in genjutsu as such an age, with so little help or sparring showed an extremely bright future for the boy. _  
><em> Recovering He asked his last question. <em>

_ "Okay, last question. What would your plans be if I passed you right now? Both for this very second and in the greater future" This was the most important question he had to ask. It would be the biggest factor in where the boy went. _

_ Mika's eyes seemed to darken with a determination. "I would immediately go to the hospital and started to work there when I could. With my skills in chakra control and knowledge of anatomy, I feel I would be a rather skilled Medical Ninja. This would be a huge benefit as there are few of that kind of ninja and we are in a need of them."_  
><em> Raido could not agree more on that. He so wished that Tsunades old request for a medic on each team went through someday. It would save the village so many ninjas and would dramatically increase the success rate for all mission. He approved of this idea greatly.<em>

_ He nodded at Mika for him to continue. The look of determination never ceased "As for the greater future, I guess I would like to be in ANBU one day. It seems to fill in with my skills best. Besides I am not a people person, working on my own or with a small group would be best for me. Plus I am not into fame and fortune. I want to be the best I can without falling into overconfidence."_

_ Raido agreed even more. This kid screamed of a potential assassin. ANBU would be a great field for him. Especially if he learned Medical jutsu. It would allow him to start as a support ninja, gaining experience, then move into being a captain. _

_ Raido smiled at him "I am very impressed. I will send my request to the Hokage, if needed you will become a sort of apprentice of the Hospital and myself. For now I would go send an application so that you can start your apprentice ship sooner."_

_ Mika nodded, a small smile on his face. This is what he hoped for. He had read of a few others ending up like him. Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Kakashi before he got a Team, Danzo, Sakumo Hatake and a few others whose name evaded him at the moment. He was proud of himself at the moment. _  
><em> "Shall I leave now?" Raido nodded "I will report to you tomorrow on where you shall go next."<em>

_ With that Mika nodded at the man, then left the field. A feeling of pride in his chest. _

_ Flashback end_

The entire room was impressed, it was very rare to see a ninja this young so determined and prepared. He had a solid goal and was willing to do that work to achieve it.  
>Hiruzen began to think. He agreed with Raido in the child being Like Shisui and Itachi. In fact, he even had the same mindset the two had, which was kind of eerie he had to say. All of them seemed to think like a veteran ninja despite their young ages. To lose such a ninja would hurt the village greatly in the future.<p>

"Very well, I will allow this. Mika will be allowed to be on his own, his missions coming from the hospital as the hospital will be considered his Captain in this case. At least once a week I want him to work with another genin team to help him get used the feeling of working with a team. I encourage you to spar with him to build up his kenjutsu skills; it will help if he managed to get into the ANBU. However as per usual he will require a full mental exam at the hand of Inoichi to work at the hospital, as well as another set if he is to be a field medic. This is an absolute requirement"

Raido nodded. He expected this, Tsunade pushed the law herself. All Hospital workers had to go through a battery of mental exams to see if they could handle the stress of caring for the sick and infirm as well as deal with the stress of healing in a life and death situation. They were two very different tests, ones he hoped Mika would pass.  
>"Yes sir"<p>

Hiruzen nodded at him "Very well, I also expect a thorough report from any of you that works with young Mika. You two" he pointed at Kurenai and Asuma "will most likely have most likely have Mika on your team the most as you have clan heirs on your team. There will be times that their clan requires their presence so Mika will fill in when that happens. I expect fair treatment to Mika, he may not be on your normal team but he is a Leaf ninja and will be treated like one. am I clear?"

He got nods from the two of them so he continued. "If that is all, you are dismissed." He got more nods, then the room cleared up.

* * *

><p>Mika was quite proud of himself. He knew he impressed his sensei with his skills and got into the ninja program. Not only that he was set to get a test the next day on his knowledge of anatomy and chakra control for the Hospital. All in all a good thing.<p>

He may not have a lot of love for the village, or any village for that matter. But he did have a great desire to become great, if only for himself. He wanted to achieve his greatest potential and right now the village was his way to do that. If that changed then he would deal with that when it came up.

But for now he would do what he could to show his skills and move up the levels of the military. That mental exam did not worry him so much, he was a chameleon of sorts. He would be able to deal with it well enough.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, tell me what you think and review<strong>

**Oh and Here is a Link to Raido. He is a Ninja from the Series.**

**wiki/Raid%C5%8D**


	2. Develpments

**First I'd like to Thank Yinko for Reviewing my story. I truly appreciate it as do my readers seeing as I am able to fix the grammatical errors. I am dyslexic ( and am recovering from a really bad fever) so spelling, grammar and random punctuation happens. Though the Capital letters are based on what makes me emotional in some way. **

**Any way I hope you enjoy and review. I love to hear what you have to say. **

**Oh and Mika is More or less Asexual like me. However he is not blind, just saying**

**PS I plan on updating this normally so don't worry. I am not in this for the reviews ( though I like those). I love to write and craft stories. **

* * *

><p>A Tentative knock on the door alerted a Tired Hiruzen that he had a visitor.<p>

" Come in" He said in his tired, grandfatherly voice.

A rather pale Inoichi walked into the room. The barely suppressed look of awe and shock on his face was rather telling for the Old Kage.

" I have the mental exams on Mika Rauch sir. The results are... interesting."

Hiruzen raised his eyes. Inoichi had preformed and overseen thousands of these things over the years. For what reason would a child's results produce such a reaction, when the man had seen everything from Sex-crazed ninja, to Fangirls, to Sociopaths and more. It was more then a little unnerving to say the least. He hoped that the child would not be a threat. As weak as their village had gotten in recent years, they could not afford to lose such a promising Ninja. But some times it was necessary to cut out what is tainting the rest of the Tree, no matter how much he hated it.

" Is there an issue" Once again playing on his grandfatherly aura.

Inoichi shook his head as excitement filled his eyes at this most amazing specimen. " Not at all Lord Hokage. Mika is perhaps the most amazing mind I have ever come across."

Eyebrow once again raised Hiruzen asked " And why is that?"

Inoichi calmed a little as he remembered where he was " Well for starters he has the greatest IQ our Village has ever recorded at a whopping 237 and will most likely increase as he ages."

Hiruzen's pipe shot across the room as he began to choke in shock. The previous Record IQ was Mito Uzumaki at 215, after all you cant be a seal mistress at her level and not be a genius.

" Are you sure?" That scared him a little, the smarter you were the more likely you were to defect. Every A ranked Missing Nin had an IQ of at least 165 after all.

Inoichi's enthusiastic nod came back " Absolutely. I had him tested three times to ensure that, each time using different methods. I even had other people do the test without seeing the results to remove any bias."

Hiruzen was worried. This child could be a threat. He would have to observe him rather carefully.

" What about his personality and loyalty?" While he would watch the kid anyway, this would at least tell him the kind of threat he was.

If at all possible, Inoichi's grin got even bigger " He is a complete Chameleon, able to take on the aspects of those around him in order to blend in. He is able to adapt to literally any situation and not only survive, but thrive in ways no one else will ever be able to. He is able to plan hundreds of moves ahead if given time to think about something. As well as being able to memorize everything his senses catch in a way that rivals the Sharingan for retention.

But what I find the most fascinating is his Self-awareness. If he messes up he will note what happened, correct it and said behavior will never happen again unless it is of benefit to his situation. All of this is how he was able to get his Genjutsu to such a level with no one paying attention to it. I doubt even Danzo's ROOT Took notice of it."

Every bit of that alarmed Hiruzen in ways he wish it didn't. At least with Shisui and Itachi, he could see their undying loyalty. To him it seemed like Mika was the Love child of not Shisui and Itachi as he had thought earlier, but of Orochimaru and Itachi instead. A thought that scared him unlike anything he had ever felt. Especially if he could hide his growth that well.

He would have to assign a guard on Mika, to keep him under control.

Looking to Inoichi, he motioned for the man to continue.

Straightening up the man finished his spiel " There are a few weaknesses he had realized, one that most rookies have " Hiruzen perked up at this point. That was what he wanted to hear.

" Mika has trouble thinking on his feet due to lack of experience in battle situations, which can be corrected with sparring and Missions" Hiruzen might have to restrict those, subtly that is. Cant have others seeing his manipulation. Being Hokage meant being the face of the village after all.

" There are a few more minor weaknesses of course. Mika admits to being blinded by his goals at times, being slightly overconfident and even a little arrogant at times. Though he tried to fix them. He hated being the center of attention and works best on his own.

And as for his loyalty. I can almost guarantee we have it." Shock filled him at that

" Why do you believe that?" He had to know. This child seemed to be the last person to have loyalty to the village. He would be able to peer underneath the face of it with his mental abilities. and see the evils of the village. The dirt it had, the secrets, the dark past he tried to hide and deny with every fiber of his being. And there was a lot of it. More then his pride and love he had for his village would care to admit.

Inoichi shrugged " Mika had a great respect for those able to create. He Named you an example, your ability to master all of the Main Five elements without a Bloodline. He named Your Students as well. Tsunade was his favorite from what I could tell due to her being able to have such an impact on the Village that she set the Medical system of the entire world, Her being the reason we won the Second War, her ability to user her chakra control and medical skills to magnify her already terrifying strength and many other accomplishments. Kushina Uzumaki was another person he stated interest with due her skills in Kenjutsu, Seals and her Chakra chains.

There were a few others but those were the ones that stood out the most. "

Hiruzen was sated for a moment. It seemed that this young man was enamored with those that went above the standard of the normal. Achieving what few others, if anyone, had ever been able to. With such a rich history of such people, the boy would most likely stay loyal. That was good.

"Anything else of note" He needed to make sure he got everything.

Inoichi nodded " He noted that he tends to be a bit critical of others, but keeps it to himself. He is more then willing to use his abilities to help others and will make a rather effective teacher in the future. When I asked him to explain genjutsu to me to see how he was able to analyze a subject, I learned more about the subject then I ever have. In fact, I think that with enough time, Mika will be able to break down and learn everything. It is almost like the sharingan in a way"

Hiruzen was not sure where this fit. But it was clear that this child could be a massive asset to the village... or a huge hindrance. It would be up to him to ensure which path the boy went. Time to butter him up it seemed. Ass kissing always worked, no matter what people said against it. As did being the lovable grandfather to everyone.

" Is he capable of becoming a medic both in the field and in the hospital?" That was the point of this test after all.

Inoichi answered without the tinniest bit of thought " Yes sir. Mika is more then capable. He had full control over his emotions, It rivals a veteran Shinobi's so there is no danger of him not being able to deal with death. He mentioned that when he decided to be a Ninja, and learned that we killed, he would go to the hospital and use his sensory abilities to get used to death. From what he mentioned, it was hard at first but he got used to it over time.

Then there is his rather impressive knowledge. From his Medic's test, he has shown more knowledge then most average Medics, especially in anatomy. Though it mostly Theoretical given he had gone through most of the Civilian and academy sections of the library, which he did to deal with his insomnia. Given time I believe he might just surpass Tsunade in that field. He mentioned that was one of his goals, to surpass his predecessors in the fields of his interest."

An honest smile came across Hiruzen's face. As much as he distrusted Mika, he knew that goal was real. All children wanted to surpass their teachers, he did as a child. It was the biggest piece of proof he needed to put a little faith in the child. He would still watch him, but not restrict him too much. That could prove to be a factor that would drive Mika away and the village needed all of their brightest minds.

He always tried to see the best of others, so he hated when his Kage Mindset kicked in. Mika was a child that wanted to do well, was that a crime? No it was not. But he would have to have boundaries, unlike what he allowed with Orochimaru. Yes he would never allow that mistake to happen again.

" Very well, I will send the missive in my self to allow him entrance into the Medic program. Thank you Inoichi" he flashed his patented Grandfatherly smile at the man who returned his smile.

" It was my pleasure. Mika is the most fascinating mind I have ever had the chance to pick at. I am grateful for the opportunity."

After that Inoichi left the old Kage to his thoughts.

They used to have Six high S rank Ninjas in the village and now they have One and a half. Himself and Jiraiya were it, yet his old student was never in the village. They had been greatly weakened, especially after the Uchiha clan massacre. Mika would be a positive force for the future, he would help to ensure that the Will of Fire burned in this generation.

* * *

><p><strong>" Mika?"<strong> Said Genin turned his head at the man calling his name. He Turned around to see a Grey Haired Youth who possessed a rather peculiar chakra. It Extremely rich and dense which were signs of rather advanced healing abilities. Interesting.

Inner Rants aside, For some one to have chakra as dense as rich as Naruto's without being an Uzumaki, Senju or Jinchuuriki was rather telling. It was not natural. Who ever this was had experimented on their body... a lot. From what Mika knew, this young man had probably lost years of his life. Advanced healing did that to you. Your cells could only divide so much before they died off.

Unless you were Naruto and defied the laws of reality. Though Mika had decided that Naruto belong to a very separate reality then the rest of the world. The laws of reality never seemed to apply to Naruto. Mika was a tad jealous of that ability he had to admit. And his healing ability but that was neither here nor there.

Mika was so enamored with his thoughts of this man's chakra he almost forgot to answer. Thankfully he had gotten used to his sensory abilities distracting him. Recovery was a skill he mastered a very young age.

" Yes?"

The Medic approached him which made him focus again. " My Name is Kabuto Yakushi, it is nice to meet you." He reached out his hand and the moment there hands met, Mika knew Kabuto was hiding quite a bit. His chakra was being willingly suppressed to a low chunin level, when in actuality they were rather high.

Mika could aslosee the hidden greed in those eyes, the desire to dissect everything around him to gain knowledge. Mika knew that he was the same way... at times.

" Same here Kabuto" He gave a small smile at the man. He knew that he could work with Kabuto, as his chakra was rather telling, but never trust him. Which was fine as he trusted nobody, other then himself that is.

"Well now that we are introduced I would like to tell you that I am going to be your teacher while you are here in the hospital. I will not only be showing you the ropes around the hospital, but help you develop your skills as a medic. As such I expect you to be here at 8:30 am every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for some medical traing which will last until 12:30 so bring a lunch or some money. Then you will either perform rounds with a nurse or a basic d rank mission such as cleaning a room, fetching supplies, escorting pateints homes and such. If things go well you will be able to leave by 5:00 PM. I believe that is acceptable."

Mika nodded, He liked that quite a bit.

One MWF he worked at the hospital till Five, then did some light working out till about eight. On Tues/Thurs/Saturday Mika would spend his day training with Raido. Or if he was busy, Mika would work with a team. Saturady would be a resting day that he would most likely spend in the library. It was a great schedule, one that allowed him a chance to hone his skills and gain some more. He was pleased.

Kabuto smiled at him " Good. Now as to what I will be teaching you it will mostly consist of first aid, basic healing and diagnostic jutsus, and chakra control to help you to be able to perform more advanced medical jutsu as you move up the ranks. So we need to go and test out your chakra control. Follow me."

**Kabuto** lead Mika into a back room. It had a several book cases, a small pool with a few fish and a table that had a sealing scroll on it. From what he could guess, it would have various tools to test his chakra control.

Kabuto went over and unsealed the scroll, a set of senbon and Kunai, some chakra paper and a small bag.

" Okay Mika here are what I am going to use to test your control. First however I need you to try and climb that wall " He pointed to the back wall where there were no bookcases " With only you chakra. Use your chakra to make it stick and walk up it like this" Kabuto demonstrated the technique while Mika watched.

" It may take a couple of tr...ies?" He stopped speaking as he saw Mika simply climb the wall with no real amount of effort.

Raising and eyebrow he asked " How did you get that so easily?" It took him two tries to get it and he had to run up the wall. This kid just walked up after watching him. What the hell?

Mika shrugged at him " I'm a sensor, so I could sense what your chakra was doing and replicated it as best I could. It is basically a more advanced version of the leaf Sticking exercise the academy teaches which I midified to increase my control and reserves. Plus I have worked on my chakra control for the last Three years, stuff like this is easy for me. However I don't have very big reserves so it shouldn't be a big surprise, there is not much to work with so it is easier."

Kabuto had to admit he was impressed, the kid was humble but not annoyingly so. He knew he was good but had faults and Instead of whining about said faults he did something to improve himself. He could get to liking Mika.

Plus that sensory ability kind of like the Sharingan but not as... cheap was the word that came to mind as Mika still had to work out what he sensed.

" Very good, next I guess is the water walking test. I'll show you it" He leaped to the water, landing on it. Once again Mika followed suit, however he could tell that it was taxing on the boy. There was a reason water walking was not taught to academy students. The level of chakra it took exhausted most genin if done for more then a few minutes, especially the civilian born Ninjas.

"Good again" He was really impressed.

Mika nodded at him " It takes more chakra then I'd like, seeing as it is keeping my entire weight afloat. But both would be a great way to build my reserves. I think practicing my Katas on that water would help a lot in building my reserves. Though it might be better to practice them while sticking to trees for now as that uses less chakra."

Kabuto was impressed even more at this. Most think that once they have learned something, that was it. This kid using the exercise for something so useful, especially for a medic, was rather brilliant.

This made him have a question " Your right, it will help a lot. But don't exhaust yourself before you come here. Before we go to the next once I have to ask, how did you improve the Leaf Sticking exercise?" Kabuto was really curiosu about that. He never had to do that as a Medic had raised him. Chakra control exercises were a normal part of his child hood.

**Mika **looked at Kabuto with a bit of curiosity. Most people did not ask him questions like this. Especially adults. They were so sure of themselves that they ignored what the younger generation did. A fatal flaw if there ever was one.

" At first I would stick Leaves all over my body, then I added pebbles as they were heavier. After a while I mixed both as I had to use a different amount of chakra to maintain each so it took a lot more control. It took a while as I had really small reserves but I eventually built up enough where I could do it without much issue."

Kabuto looked rather impressed at that. " Wow, that is creative. Anyway there are a few more tests."

There were three more control tests. Senbon Dangling which was actually harder as only the tip was touching him. He managed for a few seconds but that was it. Kunai Dangling was easier as you had the entire loop to use for surface area. He got that easily, though the weight was annoying.

The last and by far the hardest was the sand sticking. Basically you placed your hand into the sand and stuck the sand to your hands. That was the easy part. What made it hard was arranging the sand into clumps and dropping those clumps of intentionally. He managed two clumps but could not keep them there. He found it easier to clump them around your fingers, but still it was not something he would master anytime soon. It did not bother him so much as it was one of the Top Chakra control exercises made by Tsunade herself. For him to get to this point was incredible.

He still had some growing room it seemed. He liked that, perfecting something meant that you could not move forward in it. This way he knew that he was still able to grow, which should only stop when you die.

**Kabuto **Was honestly a little giddy. He may be a traitor and all, but he loved Medical jutsu. Seeing someone so young, have such control was a rathe rheart warming experience for him. Teaching Mika would be fun.

" From what I can tell you have more then enough control to begin practicing medical jutsu. So the most basic is called the Mystic palm. It forces the body to heal far faster then it would normally. We don't normally use it one civilians, unless said Medic is very skilled. Also it can put patients into a coma if done incorrectly. So until you are skilled enough to use it on a patient, are forbidden to use this out side of practice, am I clear?"

Mika nodded so Kabuto said " Good, now here are the handsigns." He showed the Signs for Ox, then tiger. His hands were covered with a green glow.

**Mika **stretched his senses toward the chakra to analyze it. It was a lot more complex then the handsigns belied.

Gathering his chakra he went through the handsigns and got the glow as well... kind of. It was very faint but it was there.

Kabuto smiled at him. " That's far better then what I could do the first time. You need to add more chakra."

Mika nodded and began to add more. The glow got a deeper green, seemingly perfect. Even with his control it was hard to maintain.

Kabuto had something to say. " Once you can hold it for a minute, you will practice on a burned fish. Then on a Cut rat, they are close enough to humans that it is almost the same. At that point you will be able to use it under supervision, then at after you take your field medic Basics will you be able to use it in the field. Follow me so far" Mika nodded, that made sense.

Kabuto gave him a grin that told of pure evil " Great, now when we are done here, you will get to start on bedpan duty"

If looks could kill... There would be nothing for ten miles behind Kabuto.

* * *

><p>" HELLO, YOU MUST BE MIKA. IT IS SO NICE TO MEET SOMEONE AS YOUTHFUL AS YOURSELF" As soon as Mika's ears recoverd from the sound and eyes from Guy's blindingly shinny teeth, He looked up at the man and nodded.<p>

" Yes, I am Mika. It is nice to meet the Legendary Green Beast of the Leaf" The man was even louder the his outfit. It was a bit hard for anyone, even him, to deal the man was the leading expert in his field, he deserved a little respect for that.

Turning Mika nodded at his sensei Raido who had a rather amused look on his face. He was Standing next to Kurenai, who was most likely here to test his Illusionary abilities.

"Hello Mika, I have decided to that I need to see were your skills are. So Guy here had agreed to have you spar against one of his students to test your tactics, Taijutsu, stamina, weapons accuracy and kenjutsu. Then Kurenai is going to test your illusionary abilities, as she is a much better authority then I am. I only got to see a small portion of them yesterday and if I am going to train you, I need to see what you can do."

Mika nodded again. That made sense, but he had a feeling that some of the others in his class would not be getting such training. He was very lucky it seemed, especially when compared to Team 7. Kakashi's laziness was legendary after all.

"So am I facing Neji, Lee or Ten-ten?" He got a lot of questioning looks from Guy and Raido.

**Raido **couldn't wait for The chunin exams. He really wanted to see Mika beat some respect into the Uchiha.

Realizing that he had yet to answer Mika's question, He looked at his student and answered " You will be fighting Ten-ten as she has a more rounded skill set. This way we can see where all of your skills fall better." Mika nodded at him in response. He loved having a student that listened. He pitied the other jonin that got lesser students.

**Guy **was rather excited for this match. Even when they were children, Raido was a very calm person. To see him as excited as he had been made Guy almost scream in anticipation at seeing Mika's spar.

Turning his head he called out for Ten-ten, who was in the field next to their working on her aim. Said girl came out, looking a little annoyed at him. It could have been due to him saying that " It was time for her to Test out the Power of the Springtime of her Youth" That made her irritated, but he didn't really care too much about that.

**Ten-ten **looked to the genin she would be fighting. He looked like a doll with his delicate features, small frame and striking features. Bloodred lips, Piercing blue eyes, fair skins and curly chocolate brown hair. She remembered seeing him in the academy a few times but never spoke to him.

Turning to her leader she asked " So what are we starting with? Taijutsu, Weapons, Kenjutsu? And am I restricted in what I can do.

It was Raido that answered " Tai first, then ken. After that we will test out his accuracy, Stamina and other skills on our own. I want to see where his stamina is and how quickly he can recover and react with being tired. And as for what you are doing, you are restricted to non fatal moves." She nodded to him, then went over to stand in front of Mika, waiting for her signal to start.

**Mika **tensed and got into his stance. He had good Taijutsu, better then most of his class. However it was not to original as he only had access to the Academy style. He had modified it some by adding more acrobatics and swift jabs, As well as studying Anatomy a bit. He was small so it that helped a lot, but he never really got to try his style against a real target, This would be hard.

He knew that she was going to be very swift. It had been a talent she had in the academy, which could have only been boosted by training with a nut like Guy. He knew that no matter what, the Hot-springs would be his best friend tonight.

The sound of start made Ten-ten shoot across the field with shocking speed, which he had a little trouble following. However his sensory gifts allowed him to get enough of a heads up to duck her powerful round house Kick.

He retaliated with a few jabs to the side of her ribs, making her wince in pain then start a flurry of leg strikes. He dodged them rather well, though more then a few glanced against his body.

After a bit he got annoyed of dodging and simply grabbed her leg as it decended on to his body. He had figured out her attack pattern and had a good idea of how to combat her

A look of shock came across **Ten-ten's** face at his rather surprising strength, that kick had been full force and even Neji had trouble doing that. This kid had a lot of hidden strength it seemed.

Still she had sparred with Lee so it was nothing she couldn't handle. Yanking her foot Back, she twisted a way sending a fist to his chest which Mika caught with no effort.

This happened to the next few hits, which began to annoy her. A Sudden, and rather hard, hit to the stomach seemed to clue her in to the fact that he was no longer going to be on the defensive.

This was followed by him dodging every major hit she threw at him, much to her great annoyance, and land in several painful strikes to her body and legs. This made it much harder to fight as her legs were what she used to fight in close combat then anything else.

It last another three minutes before Guy called out "Stop"

**Guy **was impressed, while Mika had a lot of room to grow, he was not a bad fighter. His ability to dissect his opponents movements and counter was quite reminiscent of Tsunade's fighting style. As was the evasion and precision of Mika's strikes. Given enough training and constant sparring and this kid would be a threat to even himself in the future.

He turned to Mika, and in a rather calm voice, explained what Mika needed to work on. " Okay first you need to work on your reaction time and reflexes. While not bad for a genin do need to improve. As does your stamina. You should also use your legs more often, they are far stronger then your arms most of the time. However, that being said I am rather impressed with you agility, evasion and perception. In fact it reminds me so much of a Medic's style of fighting, I already have a serious of exercise that will help you to improve. I'll explain that later. Also it would be good for you to spar often with fast opponents to allow your incredible adaptability to be of more use in battle. "Turning to his female student he asked " Is there anything you noticed while fighting him?"

She nodded " He is incredibley strong, despite what his size shows. Much more physically strong then Neji or myself, But no where near Lee. Mix that in with his precise strikes, My legs feel like I had an angry Akamichi sit on them. He does need to work on controlling his strength for each blow, it would help him to preserve his energy" She spoke in a very precise, even tone. She had been impressed it seemed.

Kurenai responded to that " Come here, I know some medical jutsu. It should help" Ten-ten walked over to her and was patched up for the next fight.

* * *

><p>After a Few moment of rest for both parties, They met in the field again with swords out. Mika's a thin sword, long Chakuto made for inflicting for inflicting cuts and Ten-ten's a thicker Tanto made for close quarters and direct contact.<p>

Both got ready and at that both met in the middle. This fight did not last anywhere near as long, Ten-ten was far superior to Mika her. But he did leave a lot of cuts on her body with his adaptive moves and quick strikes.

" You are really skilled with a blade, but once again your reaction time needs some work. As does your movements. They were a bit wooden, but that is too be expected with your current experience."

Mika nodded at that. That made a lot of sense to him.

Ten-ten smiled at him " I'd get a better blade. That one is more for Training and as such is far duller then it should be. My father owns a Shop that sells what you are looking for. Come around later."

After a bit of chatting and rest, she left the field with a promise to show him around her father's place as well as some future Kenjutsu spars.

**Raido** himself was making notes of Where Mika needed improvement. Speed was one place, as did a few other minor details such as reaction time and stamina. Still it was very impressive for such a new user.

Now was time for the other tests. He had to see where his precious apprentice was at. Especially if the Academy had fallen so far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika <strong>Was exhausted but very happy. After his tests with Ten-ten, He had to go through a gauntlet of exercises to test his stamina and such. Then he had to do a accuracy test while turned to see what he could do. Which was actually pretty good, despite his shaking. He had his everything perfectly. At least until the moving targets which he had a bit of trouble with. Raido told him that he would allow him to practice on his clones to get used to that.

Then a test on Genjutsu with Kurenai in which he really got to shine. According to her he " Was an Absolute prodigy in the field of illusions and that he had better continue to persue his interest in the field." And that " She would always be up for giving him help when ever he needed it. She had even left him some scrolls on genjutsu and her address so that if he had a question she could help him. As well as permission to spar against her team whenever they could afford it. Mika was ecstatic about that. He knew that his lack of experience was kicking his ass.

They also tested his Sensory abilities a little. Kurenai mentioned that he would be skilled at Tracking If he worked on it.

The last thing he was told was from Guy who said/screamed " Your Youth knows no bounds. If you wish to improve even further I would have you work on a lot of dodging exercise, stamina building exercises and such. Lots of sparring against your peers to loosen up your styles and learning how to enhance your strength with your chakra."

Mika appreciated the advise, despite his damaged ear drums.

**Raido **had a small smile on his face. Mika was a real gem it seemed. He needed some work but it was very worth it.

He was glad he took the time to have Mika tested out. Otherwise he would have missed a lot of ways to help Mika.

Turning to Guy he asked " Guy, would it be possible for Mika to spar against your students a few times a week."

Guy nodded with a beaming smile " Neji is often gone after Five for clan training. This would be a perfect time to train as we would have no missions to work on improving out Youth through Battle"

Raido thanked the man, then took Mika to the Hotsprings. He had to be sore after that.

He turned to the boy on the way " I expect you to be in Training grounds 13 every morning at 6:30 for some light conditioning. When you are done at the hospital you and I will spar off and on until about 9:00. When you are not at the hospital, I expect you at the field at 6:30 for Light conditioning. We will spend the majority of the day working on Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, assassination training, your genjutsu and more. At Five we will take Guy or Kurenai up for their spar offers. Any suggestions?" Mika was rather smart after all.

Mika nodded " Is it alright if he work on the exercises on the lake? I need to build my chakra levels."

Raido nodded " Very well, but not the whole time. You will become exhausted after too long on the water.

He got another nod from his quiet student.

Raido was so glad that he got a good student. Having the Uchiha begging for jutsu, Naruto screaming about being Hokage, Any of the Fangirls screaming at him,The Hyuuga girl's meekness or any other one of the graduating kids would have driven him insane.

Poor Kakashi having all three of them.

* * *

><p><strong>ALL DONE. Enjoy and review. <strong>

**P.S. If Sakura, who did not train in chakra control can master the tree climbing skill in a second, then Mika can do all of that as he worked on it and has a much greater reserve then her. **

**Also we don't know Raido very well, I am making his character as we go along. But for the most part he is Serious and calm, yet is capable of some interesting thoughts. He hides a lot. **


	3. First C rank Mission

Sarutobi was worried. He had just received reports on Mika's status in the hospital. It was perfect. In the month and a half that Mika had been working in the hospital, he had completed his mystic palm training and was even allowed to use it in the field. A Record apparently. Not only that, Mika had helped out in a few minor surgeries and the like. He was proving to be a medical genius. The entire Medical staff were singing praises about the boy who seemed to master everything he was shown with ease. This level of progress was apparently seen by Kurenai, Guy, Raido and even Hayate who had sparred with Mika a few times when Raido had a mission or Guard duty.

He had seen the same level of progress with Orochimaru, who he praised and loved and trained. Yet his favorite student, went of the deep end. He hoped that Mika would not follow his path. At least with the Uchiha they knew what to expect when the brat attempted to defect. If Mika left, he had no idea what he would do. That was what made the idea so scary to the old man, the fact that he couldn't figure the boy out. He was a major unknown.

It was infuriating to the old man. He had no idea how to read Mika, there was no way for a genius like him not to see the bullshit of the village. Even Itachi did, but he was obsessed with the villages safety. So where did the boy's loyalty lie.

This was a question he had no answer to, and to be honest it scared him just a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika<strong> and Team 10 were leaping through the tree. It was his first C rank mission as he had completed the Basic field medic training and he was acting as the medic for Team 10 for this mission. They were on their way to guard a transport of Medical Herbs from a small local town back to another. It was pretty simple really.

They were told to expect some bandits along the way as the herbs were slightly valuable. Mika knew the truth though. This mission was to get them used to killing so there were going to be bandits. It wouldn't surprise him if the Hokage had spies around here to let him know where the bandits would be. That way he can have his son Asuma judge how they reacted.

A rather good idea when dealing with child soldiers if you thought of it. Especially if they were to lead mission or an assassination. It wouldn't due for them to freeze up or some such thing.

After a few Hours of Leaping they settled down to camp for the night. Choji cooked for them, which Mika was grateful for. Choji's clan were some of the best cooks anywhere. He treated himself to their restaurants a few times a month if he could afford it.

While that happened, Mika watched Shikamaru and Asuma play a game of Shogi, mentally breaking down their movements too understand how they thought. It was rather interesting and Mika wanted to see if he could beat the lazy tool. He really loathed Shikamaru's Laziness, it would make being on a team with the idiot really suck. The fact that his laziness hadn't been stomped out by the academy of his family was telling of how lax the village had become.

After Shikamaru wiped the floor with his Sensei, Mika interjected. " Can I have a go against you?" His goal, to beat Shikamaru and gain the attention of Asuma.

Why did he want this? Well for two reasons. The first was the added resources of influential people, they would help him a lot in the long run. Mika liked to take care of himself and this would help in that.

The next was actually to Help with Hiruzen, who Mika knew to be nervous around him. Getting Asuma's attention would solidify the man's shaky trust in him and help Mika to advance in Rank when the time came. He hoped at least.

**Asuma **really wanted to see this match. He had heard a lot about Mika from Kurenai, Guy and his father. Mika had truly impressed Kurenai, both during her testing of his skills and the occasional sparring with her and her team. From what she told him, Mika was a super genius.

Well Asuma had a genius of his own and really wanted to test him against Raido's Apprentice. But first he wanted to go up against Mika first.

" Sure, do you mind Shikamaru?" He turned to his student who he could tell was actually interested despite the bored look on the boy's face.

Shikamaru shrugged " I guess" He sighed, trying to hide his desire to figure Mika out. He was the only person outside of Naruto he could not fully read. It was infuriating. You could see a lot about a person when you played Shogi, so hopefully he would be able to decipher a little about Mika.

Mika walked over to where Shikamaru was sitting, a slightly amused look in his eyes.

Asuma looked the Mika " Your move first" Mika just nodded, a moved a pawn. Asuma moved the next piece, then Mika and so on. After a few minutes Mika beat Asuma with apparent ease. Mika didn't even lose a single piece.

Asuma gaped at his loss. Would he ever win a game of Shogi?

**Mika **was extremely amused. Asuma was actually a skilled shogi player, but he was far too passive to beat Mika. Or Shikamaru for that matter. He was far too easy to read.

Now that he beat the man, it was time to win him over completely like he did the others. " Shikamaru, want to go against me?" Like he expected, the inquisitive Nara nearly leaped to play Mika.

While his guess that Shika had inherited his father's genius was indeed a truth, Shika was far too predictable. Sure he was hard for most people to beat, but that was due to their inability to think outside of the box that Shika's style put them in. It wasn't a problem for Mika, he was able to see right past that.

He loved the desperate look on Shikamaru's face. It gave him perverse pleasure to see the Lazy boy work so hard in his attempt to Beat Mika.

The Game was almost effortless to win and, if Mika was to be honest, he thoroughly enjoyed the look of shock on everyone's face.

**Asuma **Gaped at Mika. How was it that Mika had beaten Shikamaru in less then three minutes, and he had yet to do it at all.  
>" It seems Kurenai was right, you are a genius." Mika shrugged, but Asuma could see the highly amused look in the boy's eyes.<p>

He watched the amused look grow when Choji said " How'd ya do it?" in a rather awed voice.

Mika turned to him " All he does is counterattack. It really wasn't hard to read his style and turn it against him" Mika turned to Asuma " You are too predictable and passive to win against Him, this allows him to plan ahead so far. He already knows what your going to do before you do"

Asuma was highly impressed. Mika would make a damn good interrogator if he was able to read Shikamaru and himself after only a short Shogi match. Maybe he should introduce the kid to Ibiki, he was sure the two would get along rather well.

**Mika **wanted to smirk. He had Asuma completely on his side. He hoped it would be enough for his promotion when the Chunin exams came. Mika wanted to be in them, and he wanted to be promoted. It wouldn't really matter for his desire was to go into ANBU, but it would give him something to fall back on when he got out. Afterall it would really suck if he was just a genin despite his tenure in ANBU.

For the rest of the Night they chatted a little while Mika observed how the team worked. From what he could tell Ino was the resident cheerleader/banshee, Choji was a berserker if he was called fat but otherwise he was a coward. Then there was Shikamaru who was the Lazy Leader of the three. Not really any change from the academy, but he would have to see them in battle to get a better reading on their battle potential.

Then there was Asuma. Mika could tell the man was strong, but far too passive to be of any real benefit to his team. It was kind of sad as Shikamaru and Ino had a lot of potential being blocked by their attitudes. However, as he was, Asuma was more a hindrance then a benefit to his team. He saw very little hope for this team.

Unfortunately he could say the same for most of the teams, especially Kurenai's team. All of his spars with that team told him a lot. Hinata and Shino had technical potential but he knew it would never come out under Kurenai, despite her skills. She allowed far too much for them to curb their really bad habits such as Hinata's meekness, Kiba's brashness and Shino's Apathy.

Basically if the majority of the next generation was like this team, he saw a very bleak future in store for the village.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon found Team 10 and Mika, walking through the woods. They had picked up the medicine for the village and were on their way back. It was after about an hour out from the small town, Hashera, that they ran into the bandits.<p>

Mika had sensed them from a while back, but he said nothing. He knew it was better that way. It would allow the other three to have to not think about killing. Kind of like pulling of a bandage.

As they entered a slight clearing, one of the Bandits came forth. " I think it would be best if you gave us that package... and your stuff. Otherwise an... accident might happen." The bandit would have said more if not for the senbon that went straight through his eye. All of the bandits, and Team 10, looked back at Mika.

" I think that may not be such a good idea." Mika sensed Asuma disappearing. It was time to kill, so he turned to the team. " They will kill you and rape Ino If they live so take them out. Quickly."

In a flash of movement, Mika appeared behind a set of bandits. His sword blurred as he sliced through their spinal cords, killing them instantly. He then moved to another who's ribcage he crushed with a blow.

Team 10 didn't move and neither did the other bandits as Mika brutally but efficiently slaughtered twenty bandits with ease.

Standing up after snapping the neck of a Bandit from a kick Mika turned around " Well?" With that everyone began.

There was only twenty bandits left for the rest of Team 10 to face. Mika just stood there, watching them fight. He would step in if need be, but they needed to face this. Killing was what they did after all.

It was a rather interesting experience, watching the Legendary Ino-Shika-Cho combination in action. Though he wondered why they were using it right now seeing as it was not a crowd killer, instead it was a capture move for on the spot interrogations and the like. Still what they were doing intriqued him.

Stretching his senses he began to analze their jutsu. He would not be able to copy them, but they could give him some ideas at the least.

There was the Shadow possession jutsu. That was interesting and it would be very useful for assassination due to the binding element of it. In a way they could be as deadly as Hirashin if altered enough. Again he would have to look into that. The shadow jutsu chakra was based on the victim however, he would have to fix that if he wanted to use it against a stronger opponent.

However Ino's mind transfer jutsu was truly the most interesting. To be able to send your mind into another's body, fascinating. He would have to figure something out. It would make his genjutsu rather interesting if he managed it. By sending them right into their minds he might be able to control them remotely or make them impossible to break. Or maybe use them to subdue a Tailed beast eve. In fact he had a feeling that was why the Sharingan was so dangerous when it came to Genjutsu. They most likely placed them right into the mind which would explain how they were so effective. He would have to look into that.

Then of course there was the Medical benefits of studying the Mind Techniques. Only Tsunade had managed to heal someone else's psyche, he wanted to be able to do the same. The fact that it used so little chakra was a blessing for someone like him. It would make a fun project overall.

However looking at the three fighting annoyed him as he analyzed them. Ino just tossed her soul around with her mental abilities, it left her far to venerable for this type of fight which made sense as it was not to be used like this. Then there was Choji who just attacked with little direction. He wasted far too much energy to be of any real use in a war of attrition. Then of course there was Shika. Mika wanted to laugh at the boy who now had less chakra then Mika himself did. Was he doing nothing to up his Skills?

Whatever the case maybe, it saddened Mika. He had his work cut out if he planned on surviving in such a backwards village.

**Asuma was truly awed at Mika's performance. **Not only did he not freeze, the boy was able to swiftly and effectively take down each and every bandit he faced. But what got him most was the fact that there was no wasted movements. Everything was deliberate and fluid, allowing Mika to keep up his strength and stamina. Something that could and would save the boy's life in the future.

Looking at his own team, he had to smile at them. Their teamwork was amazing even for the Ino-Shika-Cho standards. It was rather nice to watch. However there was a few things that needed to be tweaked. Such as the clear hesitance in Choji's movements, and Ino's over using her Mental abilities and of course Shika's little stamina. But other then that it was a rather good job for rookies.

Once the dust settled and the bandits were dead, Asuma leaped down to the clearing and was not at all surprised to see the pride on his genin's face turn to disgust at their actions. He was also not surprised to see Mika begin to loot the bodies for valuables.

" Huh? How did they get their hands on such a nice sword. Well he isn't using it and I need a better one" This comment from Mika made Asuma want to face palm, then chuckle. Was he so at ease with killing?

Ino was not so amused " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mika didn't even turn to her as he spoke.

" They aren't using this equiptment and I don't have a clan to pay for my stuff. So I am taking what I find. They have looted a good amount and while most is probally at their base or camp, there is still useful stuff on their bodies. This Sword for example." It was a rather nice Chokuto with a rather simple handle and no hilt guard. it was made for speed and since this one was much longer it was clearly for making cuts on the body.

" But that is so wrong" Ino was obviously getting pissed as her voice was just getting louder.

Mika however just shrugged at her screams. " I really don't care. We are Ninja, not samurai. We have no need for such platitudes such as Honor. Right and wrong matter little as long as our village is paid."

As Much as Asuma hated that thought, Mika was right. That was the point of being a Ninja afterall, his respect fro Mika grew. It was a hard concept for most kids to deal with. So in order to stop the fight he intervened.

" He's right Ino. Just leave it be." He could tell she wanted to fight back, but his look stopped that.

**Shikamaru w**as unnerved. He knew that was what Ninja did, but to see someone so at ease with death and looting scared him. It was a new sight that was made far worse by the fact that Mika was his age. Still he knew it was almost expected, no matter how troublesome it was.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Sorry for it being short but I think this was a very important chapter. <strong>

**Next time it is the start of the Chunin Exams. And we get to see how Mika played with his observations on Ino-Shika-Cho.**


	4. Progress and Start of the Chunin Exams

**Underpowered refers to Mika not having a lot of chakra and flashy jutsu that most people in the series equates to real power. He uses his mind and skills to win against his enemies. That is what make him dangerous. His ability to think as he does. **

**Oh and I believe the some mental techniques would be public as various non Yamanaka clan people use them through out the series. **

**And Mika has massively increased his Genjutsu reservoir. It is mostly stuff Kurenai taught him, but he is making his own, special genjutsu. **

**_This Chapter is Dedicated to ColdBlue who's reviews are always helpful, kind and encouraging. Thanks for your awesomeness. Keep it up my friend. _**

* * *

><p>Mika rolled his shoulders, took a deep breath and continued to indulge in the habit that kept him whole. His crutch. Every ninja had one, it was what allowed them to deal with being a Ninja. Asuma and his father smoked, Guy had his youth, Kurenai drank at night, Kakashi had his porn and so on. For Mika it was his library.<p>

Not just the books but the library as a whole. There was something about this place that had always calmed him as weird as it sounded. It was why he came here every day after training and spent most of his day off there. It allowed him to calm down and get a few hours of sleep when he got home. He read everything from trashy romance novels and Porn, to Ninja books and Medical scrolls. All of it helped to center him.

And right now he was reading a book on the Mind. Specifically a book Co-written Inora Yamanaka and Tsunade Senju. It was a book that was ignored by a lot of Ninja, but Mika loved it. He had no idea that Spiritual energy was one of the major reasons why healing the Psyche was so hard. Apparently you had to insert your own spiritual chakra into the mind in order to reassemble the layers of the mind. After that the mind would passively heal itself. Of course it was very risky for amateurs to even think of trying to mess with the mind at all.

Then there were other things in the books that intrigued him, ones he had never heard of to be honest. It seems that Genjutsu can be used to prevent a person from spilling secrets and resist interrogation. When he thought of it, he realized that it made sense since genjutsu used mostly spiritual chakra and that was made by the mind. He wanted to go further, and maybe control a person from a distance. It would actually prove to be very useful in a lot of things such as infiltration, captures and assassination to name a few.

Of course any and all of these required a massive level of chakra control, understanding of the mind and a very delicate hand. Otherwise you could fry your victims mind or your own if you were really unlucky. The stickler for him was that it would require a much higher chakra level then he had. But there were ways around that and he would find one.

To aid with that, the book listed a handful of scrolls donated by the Yamanaka clan, that had some public mind-based techniques within. Most were used by ANBU and were not widely known despite being public. But the Library had them. This would be the base for his mental genjutsu and healing.

Getting up he walked over to the section mentioned in the book. It took a minute but he found that scrolls. Opening them up the first Jutsu he saw the Temporary Paralysis technique, a jutsu that effected the mind by making them think that there body is being bound by metal rope. It worked by sending an impulse of mostly spiritual chakra out which messes with your victim. True users could use it by staring into someone's eyes. It was a D rank Jutsu and used very little chakra, freaking amazing. However in order for it to be useful on anyone above genin level, it required incredible control which was why it was not widely used despite its epic possiblities. Thankfully Control was Something he had in spades.

He would abuse the shit out of this technique, however it only scratched the surface of the mind. Thankfully there were other jutsu on the scrolls.

Reflective Grazing was a B rank Jutsu that was the precursor to the full blown Psycho Mind Transmission IT used to enter the mind of those they were interrogating. It allowed the user to peer at the surface thoughts of their victim as well as determine the base emotions they felt at the moment. It was actually required in order to be able to heal the mind the way Tsuande was able to as you could push your chakra into the person's mind.

There was a lot of potential here and it would help greatly with his idea of remote genjutsu and such. It would take a lot of work but he could make it work. He would have to test the jutsu on something, probally local strays in order to get familiar with the Technique. It would be hard without a human to use it on but ANBU may present possibilities later.

However there was a warning on the scroll. If your victim was skilled in the mental arts, they could tamper with what you see and even mess with your mind using your jutsu as a medium. He noted that one, it wouldn't do for that to happen to him. So he would have to master his own mind.

The last Technique included in the scroll was a supplementary technique that all ANBU were required to learn in order to help them under torture. It was possible the best ... anything Mika had ever seen. It was called Mindscape Creation. It was a technique that allowed capture ANBU to craft a mental... safe haven of sorts to dive into during torture in order to keep or even destroy information they have. It also allows them fight back against a mental technique.

How was this public? Any skilled traitor could use this to shrugged off any mental technique if they were skilled enough. It was so valuable that all jonin should learn it. Especially the clan heirs, heads, administrators and the Hokage. All of these people had a lot of information they did not want out, actually now that he thought of it that was probably why it was public. To help these kind of people to learn it but not make it so popular that a traitor could use it against the village.

He was definitely going to learn this. The benefits were far too great. He had too many secrets to keep and would only accumulate them as he aged. According to the scroll it took weeks of meditation to even enter your mind, and even longer to truly master the ability. He had faith in his own abilities, he could and would master them much sooner.

He Had about a month until the Chunin exams and wanted to at least master the Temporary Paralysis by then. It would be useful in the test. He could even try the Reflective grazing on foreign Ninja. That could be interesting and would aid greatly in his studies of the mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

As soon as Iruka stopped his rant on why the Rookies should not be in the chunin exams, Raido stepped forward.

" I, Raido of Team Thirteen, Herby submit My Apprentice by himself into the Chunin exams" That was not expected at all. With the expetion of Asuma, Guy, Kurenai and Hayate, all of the Chunin and Jonin in the room looked at Raido as if he was insane. Only one genin as a team, even one as skilled as Mika was rumored to be. Usually apprentices had a team, such as when Anko took the exams back before Orochimaru defected.

Hiruzen looked at Raido with a raised eyebrow. While he had more trust in Mika due to His son Asuma accepting the boy, he was still a tad wary of him.

" Are you sure he is ready for this? Taking on the chunin exams on his own would be rather difficult." Radio nodded, but it was not Raido that responded.

Instead it was a very enthusiastic Guy " Mika is a very Youthful Ninja. He has sparred with my team many times and has shown incredible power for one so young."

Kurenai spoke up next " Mika had sparred with my team on several occasions. From what I have seen, he is more the ready for these exams. It would be a waste to have him kept as a genin" Kurenai would be damned if such a powerful genjutsu user was restricted as a genin when he had more skill then most Chunin.

Asuma spoke up next " I had a C rank with Mika, and I can tell you he will dominate these exams. The kid is a genius" Hiruzne was impressed. How was it that Mika had made such an impression on so many of his Jonin. This gave him no real choice.

" Very well, Mika has permission to enter the exams on his own." Looking to Raido he gave the condition it came with " If he fails then the next tike he will have to have a team" A rather proud Raido nodded.

Hiruzen was actually okay with this. If Mika did well, he could get the kid into ANBU. And then he would have a far closer eye on the boy. He would not have another Orochimaru.

**Kakashi **was kind of surprised. Mika was not the Rookie of the Year, so for him to have made such an impression was quite interesting. He wanted to see how his own Genius faired against Raido's.

Though with the Sharingan Sasuke will probally be the victor.

If he only knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika <strong>was rather excited. Raido had indeed submitted him into the Chunin exams. A choice Mika really wanted but for a set of very unique reasons.

The first was the same as everyone, promotion. He did not want to stay a genin and keep that limited resource pool. Being a higher rank would give him far greater access to a variety of resources. Mainly more techniques, better equipment and better missions. Experience was very important to him.

The next was to get his name known outside the village. If he ever had to leave, he wanted other villages to higher him as a bounty hunter or something of the sort. There was a reason people like Sasori and Kakazu did so well when they left their villages. People knew of their reputations and thus they got hired easily by lesser villages that could not afford to have the harder missions or training. It was a good back up.

The last was rather simple, he wanted more challenging missions. To most people that was childish and immature, but for Mika it was not so. He knew he was skilled and wanted to see where his limits were. He did not want to save a princess or anything, but he did want something closer to his skill level. Even if it meant he was closer to death.

As He entered the Academy, Mika's head lifted a little and he shook of his thoughts. He could feel a rather poor genjutsu above him. One that even Naruto should be able to detect. If his sensei was actually doing his job which Mika seriously doubted. After all, the senseis he had met so far were not very effective. Why would someone as emotionally damaged and lazy as Kakashi actually be a good teacher. The man did spend at least a third of his waking hours at the Memorial stone after all. And Mika seriously doubted the team would use that time to train themselves. They lacked the initiative he had.

.

Just as he was about to enter the stairway that would take him to the second floor, Mika Froze in shock and a little fear. He sensed what had to be a Kage level chakra. One that was definitely a Jinchuuriki, probably from Sand as that was the only one who's age Mika did not know. From what he could tell, they were roughly his age and their own chakra was very closely tied to Shukaku. Actually too close to be healthy, the seal was probably not all that efficient. And every thing he had ever read on Shukaku flat out told him that Shukau's vessels were never very sane. They suffered horrible Insomnia and went nuts before puberty.

It Made Mika want to face-palm. How the hell did an unstable Jinchuuriki get into the exams without the village spazing? It showed a very poor amount of security. The Sensory Bubble around the village should be screaming at the casters. The boy had almost no control over his chakra which was spiking every few minutes, which sent shivers down Mika's spine. He did not want to fight this kid. Not at all. He would forfeit if he had to.

Taking a deep breath, Mika continued his way up. Casting a genjutsu on his own body to hide it, he walked right past the pitiful illusion he had sensed earlier and went straight for the test room. He waited for another team to enter, then followed behind them in order to hide himself.

He went right for a corner and started to stretch his senses out in order to get a read for everyone. It would help determine who would be the biggest threat. Not that they weren't all threats, they were ninja after all, but some were far more dangerous.

After a few minutes of measuring potential he relaxed. From what he could tell, there were only a few high powered targets. The main being the Sand Team, the one with the Jinchuuriki he had sensed eariler.

One was clearly a Wind User, what with that huge ass fan on her back. Something that made him roll his eyes. It was a very restricting thing that fan and made them rely far too much on long distance fights. Still she would be hard to get at but once you got passed the fan you could most likely beat her in close combat.

Then there was a puppet user. A real threat even with only one puppet. Poisons, traps, decent range. Puppets should never be underestimated, not if you want to live that is.

The last was obviously a Jinchuuriki. From the massive circles around his eyes, Mika knew the boy to be already at the insane stage. Looking at his face Mika knew who he was. Gaara of the Desert. He was in the Bingo book which Mika read each time it was updated. He was right to label the boy as a clear threat. If he was as dangerous as the bingo book labeled him, Mika would have little chance when fighting the kid. He just didn't have the fire power. He would avoid him at all costs.

Outside of the Sand Team, Mika found only three sets of possible threats.

The First was Kabuto and his team. Mika knew better then to believe Kabuto's lies. The boy was at as strong as Raido or even Asuma. He was not to be trusted.

Then there was the Sound Team. He had heard whispers about Sound from some Shinobi in the hospital, still he didn't know much about them. Though if they were like the other villages, their Name implied a huge part of their fighting abilities. Sound, which could be terrifyingly dangerous if used right. He would have to be careful, he could tell from here that one of the boys had surgery on his arms, and the other had a device on his hands. He needed to observe them at some point. Actually sound could be a possible avenue of power for him.

The last possible threat was a Ninja from Grass who was pretending to be female. This person's chakra scared him a lot. It was under incredible wraps so he couldn't measure it's depths, but for quality... this chakra was more potent then Gaara and Shukaku's combined. It was so dark yet strangely beautiful. Mika would avoid this person. Who ever they were, they presented a huge danger.

And he really didn't like the look they were giving him. It was like the guy wanted to eat or rape him, he wasn't sure.

**Orochimaru **was rather intrigued as he looked at Mika. Kabuto had spoken about the boy in many reports, praising the beautiful young man as a prodigy in all fields. Which made the Snake Sanin, who considered himself a collector of prodigies, rather interested. Perhaps the boy could be a future host.

When the boy turned to look at him, Orochimaru was surprised to see the boy's eyes widen for just a second. Facinating, it seemed that the boy detected his chakra which Kabuto warned he might be able to do. It was rather amazing as Subduing his chakra was something Orochimaru was extremely skilled at. For the boy to do so gave some credit to Kabuto's praises.

Oh he would have to test the boy in the Forest. He might prove to be most entertaining.

* * *

><p>Mika wanted to Facepalm when Naruto burst into the room all full of swagger despite being not much of a threat. The boy was a true idiot if their ever was one. No subtly at all. Only his status as a Jinchuuriki allowed him to be a possible threat, that and his annoying stamina.<p>

Then Ino and Sakura tossed themselves at Sasuke, squawking like chickens over the boy. It made him want to tear out their vocal cords, and ovaries to prevent them from spawning anymore Fangirls. How the fuck they passed was beyond him. It only justified his desire to leave the village when its uses dried up. After why would he stay where there was nothing of benefit to him?

He was annoyed when he heard Kabuto give his information to a rather scared Shikamaru. It only painted a target on his back and proved his lack of trust in Kabuto's loyalty. Though in the end he would have been a target as he was by himself. And with Kabuto it really did not shock him all that much. The boy hid way too much anyway.

* * *

><p>" Meet me at the Forest of Death" Anko leapt outside and Mika swiftly left the room. He Knew where it was and even if he didn't , the psycho was on her way there. He could just track her very unique chakra.<p>

The First Exam had been a Joke, he hoped the second exam to be more of a challenge. The questions were not even ninja questions, mostly just advanced math and such. Still it was easy for him, even without the obvious "hidden" orders to cheat. Which he could have done, though the test did show that he needed to work on those skills more.

Then there was Ibiki's attempt at intimidation. It had made Mika want to laugh his ass off. People were this scared of the man? Did they not know that only their Kage could ban them from taking the Chunin exams and that the exams weren't the only way you could advance? Apparently not it seemed. If they did then his threats would have never worked.

But the funniest and scariest thing for Mika was Naruto's little speech. Seriously how dumb could you be and retain as much of your functions as Naruto seemed to? It amazed Mika that Naruto could even tie his shoes. The boy seemed to believe that pure determination could get you anywhere. An idea that made little sense to Mika. Determination was great and all but if you did nothing to advance your power then it was worthless.

And that was what Naruto did, nothing at all but run his mouth. Mika could sense no real advancement in Naruto at all. At least with Lee there was actually work. The boy devoted his time into moving past his failings. He spent his time perfecting the only field he had skill in.

Naruto bragged about being Hokage but he did nothing to move toward his goal. Running his mouth was all Naruto seemed to be good at really. Actually it kind of scared him as Naruto did have a chance at being Hokage due to his heritage and the foolishness of the village leaders. If that ever happened Mika would be out of the village after committing mass murder.

Naruto would be literally the worst Kage ever. He had no darkness in him. His nobility would run the Leaf into the ground faster then you could blink. Mika did not believe in God, but still he prayed that would never happen. He just Hoped it would be enough.

* * *

><p>About twenty Minutes later, after everyone caught up and signed the form so the other villages could not bitch and complain, Everyone lined up at the Gates. Mika had an earth scroll and thankfully was far from Gaara.<br>However he saw the obvious looks from those around him. His ass was going to get chased by everyone. He was by himself after all. A perfect target to them.

This was either going to suck... or it was going to be a lot of Fun.

A Loud Whistle called to the contestants, the gates were open and everyone leapt forth. Eager to enter the Slaughter-Feast that was about to occur.

* * *

><p><strong>End. <strong>

**I hope you enjoy. Next time it is the Second Exam and the Preliminaries. **

**Read and Review. **

**Lots of Love, Mika.**


	5. Second Exam and Preliminaries Start

**The Ninja Villages I mention in this chapter are actually in the series. I would put a link up but it wont stop being weird. Look up Geography of Naruto, that will give a list of the villages. **

**Oh and just for those people wanting a Noble character, Mika is not that kind of person. In Mika's world, Mika comes first. He is not Weak willed Nut job like Sasuke and pathetic Masochistic Fangirl like Sakura or an all around tool like Naruto. All three are not what I want in any character. So if that bothers you then don't read this story. **

**Oh and I will at one point give Mika a summon and I already have an idea of what. Just incase you were wondering.**

**Also, Mika is still a master of Genjutsu, ( in the same way that Lee is technically a Taijutsu master, he is still learning but is still a master). He is always modifying them, I chose not to unveil them until this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Mika had to stop and take a few deep breathes in order to calm himself. There was so many chakra signatures condensed in this Forest that his Sensory abilities were giving him a headache from information overload. He knew he couldn't stay long as he could feel several teams converging on his spot. Actually two were almost at him.<p>

Leaping Forward, he corkscrewed his body and grabbed two of the kunai that had been sent him, dodging the rest. Swiftly wrapping them in some rather high powered explosive tags that he keep in his sleeves, Mika tossed them back at chakra enhanced speeds, then landed on the branch in front of him. All while sending out a chakra pulse, Thus activating the paper bombs just as they reached the stunned teams.

Several agonized and shocked screams alerted him to the fact that he at least maimed a few of them and his senses told him that he killed at least one of them. Which he did not mind at all as it eased his chances of survival.

As soon as the clouds of dust cleared he saw the results of his handy work. It was actually pretty gruesome.

The Team From Haze was not in good shape at all. The only girl on that team no longer had a left hand. Plus her left leg and chest were shredded from the shrapnel. She was also unconscious from the blast it seemed, that or the blood loss. The others on her team had gotten off rather well with only minor injuries from the shrapnel and explosion.

The other team, From Frost according to their headbands, seemed to be far worse off. What he assumed was their leader no longer had a head, or left arm for that matter. One of them had lost three of his fingers and his left eye. The last was on his back, his ribs sticking out from his chest. All of them were unconscious and would be dead in minutes, if that.

" Yoshida" The Haze Ninja screamed as they crowed their now Crippled comrade. Taking advantage of their distraction He pulled out his sword. He had to kill them if he wanted no interference for what that Fake Grass Ninja, who he could now sense watching him, decided to leap into the fight.

Summoning his chakra, Mika swiftly cast a Temporary Paralysis Jutsu on them. As soon as they became rigid, he leaped forward with intense, chakra enhanced speed. In a very fluid movement he sliced through the brainstems of the Two Male Haze Ninja's, killing them instantly. Then swiftly stabbed Yoshida through the chest, right into her heart.

After Pulling out his sword and whipping it to clear of the blood, Mika began to search their bodies for their scroll. While he did this he started casting a very subtle Mirage over his body. He had to be extremely careful. Now that it was not being bound as much, Mika could feel The Fake Grass Ninja's Chakra in it's entirety. It was Kage level in both quality and Quantity, he couldn't afford to fuck up as it could cost him his life.

" Aha, a Heaven scroll" He placed the scroll into a side pouch. Once he was finished he turned and started for the tower, keeping his senses on the Ninja.

Seconds later the Ninja started to Rocket After him with Blinding Speed, so Mika began to shift his image by millimeters with his genjutsu. When the Ninja hit, Mika swiftly replaced himself with a Log.

When he was in the clear behind a large tree, he quickly grabbed another log and began the plan he hoped would keep him alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru <strong>was mildly impressed. The had managed to replace himself rather quickly. Though it seemed that he was hiding. Deciding to play with the boy some more, Orochimaru summoned a large snake.

" The Prey must always run from the predator." Orochimaru chanted as he had the Snake wrap itself around the tree Mika was hiding behind.

" Shit" Mika leaped away from the Snake, then drew his sword again. Orochimaru notice that there was no fear in the child's eyes. Wariness at fighting what was obviously someone stronger them him, but not an ounce of Fear.

Orochiamaru was truly impressed by this young man. " How Amusing, the prey standing up to the predator? And not an ounce of Fear either, I must say I'm impressed."

The boy merely stared at him with defiance. Something that Made Orochimaru laugh.

" Lets see how brave you really are" With that his Summon launched it self at Mika who, in a blur of speed, dodged the blow while dragging his sword Along the snakes head. Slicing through it's left eye and temple, then leaping away landing gracefully on the trunk of a Nearby tree.

The Snake reared back, writhing in agony as it's eye bled. After a moment the Snake fell and it's corpse poofed away back to the summon world.

" You Must be very skilled to kill my Snake. I must say I'm impressed, but I think our little encounter is over." Orochimaru blurred behind Mika and sank his fangs into the child's throat, ready to Mark this boy as a future body as he was thoroughly impressed with this child and his potential.

His fang pierced the boy's throat and he injected the enzymes, creating the Curse Mark. He Released and Leapt back to watch how Mika reacted to the Mark.

He was rather disappointed when the boy screamed, then collapsed. He wasn't breathing, it seems that his body rejected the seal. Oh well, he hoped Kabuto wasn't to upset.

Not at all satisfied, Orochimaru sighed and went to leave when he noticed the Body was shimmered and changed. Revealing the corpse of a battered, and now dead, Frost Ninja with three missing fingers and no left eye.

Turning his head he looked over to where the corpse had once laid and in it's place was a log. Orochimaru's laughter filled his part of the forest as he realized he had been duped by a rookie genin.

"That Boy has Peaked My interest"

He would have to watch this kid, He was far too entertaining to ignore.

* * *

><p>Mika launched himself toward the tower at chakra enhanced speeds that would match any jonin's. Which was thanks to the harsh conditioning Guy had recommended he take as well as all the many pain filled spar's with Lee. They had taught him the true meaning of Speed and agility. Two traits that had just saved his ass.<p>

As did his genjutsu training seeing as it helped him to fool the Sanin. And he did know it was a Sanin as he was the only other Snake Summoner outside of Anko. He was proud of the fact that he escaped a Sanin using a rather devious plan.

Using a smaller version of the False Surrounding's jutsu on the Log to make it look like the Injured but still living Frost Ninja, Mika had then swapped the real body and the log so when he was about to receive the bite, he put the Frost Ninja in his place. That was what allowed him to move his ass away.

By the time Orochimaru realized what had happened, Mika was already on his way to the Tower.

He knew it would never work a second time on the Sanin, but it allowed him to keep his life and that was good enough for him. He just hoped the if he fought the Sanin again, he would be better prepared or more skilled. That was a very close call and more then something to feel a little pride over.

A smile came to Mika's face as the Tower came into view. From what he could sense, He was the first one. Though the Team from Sand was very close, as was Team 8.

As soon as he got to the entrance, Mika shot into the Tower and swiftly opened his scrolls. And from those scrolls, Raido appeared.

" I should have guessed you'd be first Mika. Raido spoke with great pride. " And with no real injuries either" Raido looked up and down at Mika's for with a deeply impressed look. " How many teams did you fight?"

While in the woods Mika had debated whether or not to Reveal his fight with the Sanin. He knew it would make the Old Fool upset and suspicious the he survived, relatively unscathed after a match against his traitorous favorite student. But it would also increase his chances of getting into ANBU as it would show his skills which Mika saw as way more important so he decided to Make it seem as if he was a good, loyal Leaf Ninja.

After all Meeting the Sanin explained a great deal of oddities to Mika. Stuff he would reveal to make himself look good.

Looking up at his sensei with a very serious stare, Mika began to move his piece into play " We need to speak to the Hokage. Something happened that is a threat to the village security"

Immediately Raido straightened up and nodded, knowing Mika was not one to lie about such things. " Lets go"

Raido grabbed Mika's offered arm and Shushined him to the Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiruzen<strong> was worried, no he was terrified for his people. His old Student had infiltrated the Chunin exams according to the ANBU Anko sent to him. Killing and wearing a child's face. How low could his brilliant student fall?

He didn't get to think for long as He began to feel someone about to Shushin into his office. In a whirl of Leaves, Raido appeared with Mika. From the looks of their face he was not going to be happy by the end of it.

So, I take it you know about your Old student breaking into the chunin exams"

**Mika** watched as Hiruzen's head whipped to him in shock. Then a very hard look came across the Old man's face.

" Explain" Mika wanted to roll his eyes at the man's attempt at being intimidating. No chakra spike or killer intent? How sad

" When I entered the first exam while checking out the possible threats of everyone there with my sensory abilities, I noticed a strange chakra. It was being controlled so well that I had some trouble reading it's depths and potency. Still it was amazingly strong and dark. I knew this person to be a threat to me so I memorized the chakra. Which wasn't that difficult seeing as it was the most memorable chakra I've felt since I met Naruto." He got a smile from Hiruzen at that statement.

" Anyway, Later in the Forest I... Actually can I just show you? I had heard a rumor that, if used in tangent with a Yamanaka, your Orb can show memories." Actually he heard a really drunk jonin talk about it while Mika was leaving the hospital. It had surprised the man so much that the Hokage was able to view the long mission with his Orb.

Hiruzen nodded " It puts a strain on your mind which is why we rarely use this technique. It can do damage if you are not able to deal with it. Are you willing to allow this? " Mika nodded.

" I found the Mindscape technique in the library and have been practicing it. I should be able to handle it." Mika could feel the impressed looks from everyone around him. Even the Hokage looked thoroughly impressed.

" How far along are you and when did you find it?"

" Three weeks ago and I am not a master, but I can detect subtle mental intrusions and resist them. I cant delete my own memories just yet but I am not far off" The impressed looks increased greatly.

Hiruzen looked hesitant but conceded and told and ANBU to go get Inoichi " Very well, if you think you can handle the technique. I have to ask however, did you complete the second exam? "

It was a very proud and smug Raido that responded to that question " Yes he did. The first in the Tower actually and in record time. Forty-Seven minutes and Thirty-Seven Seconds, the shortest time we have ever seen, and by a large margin at that."

Hiruzen gave a rather proud look at Mika. " That is very impressive Mika. It seems that going into ANBU is very possible if you keep this level of performance up."

Mika responded with a nod.

Minutes later, Inoichi entered the room with a look of joy in his eyes. Most likely at the prospect of working with Mika again.

" Ah Inoichi, I need your help with showing Mika's memories."

Inoichi's eyebrow raised " Are you sure you want to use that technique on a genin, no matter how skilled?"

It was Mika who responded " It is alright Inoichi. I am skilled enough in the Mindscape technique to handle this. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise" The Yamanaka clan head nodded in acceptance, not surprised at all. Most likely from the Mental exams he gave Mika earlier.

Placing on a hand on Mika's head and another on the orb, Inoichi asked " Concentrate on the memories you wish for us to see" As he channeled his chakra into Mika, who began to analyze the flow of the chakra. It was actually just an advanced version of the Reflective Grazing technique so it shouldn't be hard to master.

Mika closed his eyes and allowed the memories to flow right into the presence he felt at the surface of his mind.

All of the people in the room watched as Mika entered the Forest, Fought and slayed the two teams, used his skills in replacement an genjutsu to fool a sanin and make it to the tower in record time.

**Yugao, **who was aiding the Hokage's Guard for the Chunin Exams, was extremely impressed. This child was amazing and definitely ANBU Material.

First there was his Sensory abilities and how he reacted to them. Knowing where an attack was coming from was worthless if you couldn't react in time, and his reaction was amazing. Something that some from jonin would have a very hard time protecting themselves from.

Then there was his accuracy and grace with the sword. It was beautiful to Yugao, the way he swiftly beheaded the two genin and slayed the Summons like that. There was no wasted movements, no swagger, just swift killing and sword play. She would have to spar with the kid during the month in between the stages.

Then there was his resourcefulness. Most Genin she knew of would have fought just to survive and kill the Sanin, despite having less then no chance, or would have frozen in terror. But Mika didn't do that, he calmly used his little bout in order to escape. The use of his fallen enemy's body was brilliant, especially as he screamed which made it seem like the Mark had been placed. That was what allowed him to escape.

The level of Genjutsu that would take was definitely Jonin level. This all made her really want to be assigned with the boy and train with him during the break.

**Hiruzen **was also highly impressed. It seemed that this child was definitely the prodigy he was being proclaimed as. And the boy's goal of being in ANBU was definitely going to be a reality. As it was the boy fought like a Special jonin, what with his skills in genjutsu nearing Kurenai's and his other skills surpassing the average chunin. In fact he gave the boy a mere three months until he reached Kurenai's level and maybe Six Months until he surpassed her. By the time he was Sixteen, Mika may even surpass Itachi and Shushi at the rate he was growing.

As soon as the boy Left, Hiruzen was going to start the boy's papers to go Straight into ANBU no matter his promotion. It seemed like the perfect place to send him.

And in the end it was best to cater to this child's wants a little. With skills like these and his future potential, Mika could be an Orochimaru level threat or a Minato level addition. In the end it was up to him to see this child become the next Minato or Itachi.

So a little ass kissing had to happen.

**Mika **felt just the tinniest bit smug. Watching awe and shock cover everyone's faces at his skills was a bit of an ego boost. Still he held back the ego trip, it would not due to get cocky and overconfident. That was what killed most Ninja in the field. He was far too intelligent to allow that to happen to himself. There was always someone better, someone who could kill him.

Though he did have one, kind of childish thought " I am so getting into ANBU now"

Once what they saw started to sink in, Hiruzen turned to Mika with a look of intense pride. Here came the ass kissing. " I am extremely proud of you Mika. To be able to evade my student in such a manner shows incredible skills. Your future seems to be very bright"

Mika wanted to roll his eyes at the Grandfatherly look in the old man's eyes.

" If that is all I am needed for, may I return to the tower?" Hiruzen nodded at him and with that Raido grabbed Mika's arm and the both of them Shushined away.

As soon as Mika left, Hiruzen himself got ready to leave for the tower as well. He expected Anko to be their soon to report.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke <strong>was silently shaking with rage. The reason for his rage, Mika. During his fight against Orochimaru, the man laughed at him.

Saying "_ You are skilled, but you are no Itachi... or Mika to be honest. Now Mika is a true prodigy, he killed my Summons with ease and never froze up. He has a much greater chance at killing Itachi then you."_

To be so blatantly dismissed like that caused him to burn with hatred. How could a nobody, a clanless orphan be better then him, A FREAKING UCHIHA.

He turned his head and glared at the boy with absolute loathing while the Old Kage was blabbering on about the "True Nature of the Chunin Exams". Apparently Mika felt this as he tipped his head back slightly and looked at him with those eyes!

"Eyes that look so much like Itachi's. Looking down on me, Judging me. I hate those eyes, I hate them. I Hate Itachi, I hate Mika. I will use Mika as a stepping stone in order to defeat Itachi. Proving I am the superior Ninja like the Uchiha is the superior clan."

At that thought, Sasuke's Curse Mark pulsed. Feeding off of his hatred, driving him further into madness.

**Mika **felt the stare of someone being directed at his back. He turned his head to look and was unsurprised to see Sasuke's smoldering glare. Not all that surprised as Sasuke was a very jealous person, that much had been clear since the academy. Sasuke used to look at him like that whenever Mika broke out of a genjutsu first, got the transformation first and was able to stick multiple leaves on his body. All way before Sasuke which seemed to burn the idiot.

And apparently, Orochimaru mentioned Mika when he attacked the boy. Which would explain his pathetic attitude.

Mika's gaze shifted to the Curse Mark. It was amazing to feel. It contained so much power... and a very dark feel to it. In fact it possessed a signature that was almost identical to Orochimaru's. The only difference was the sick feeling to it. It reminded Mika of a Dog with Rabies.

Whatever that seal did, and Mika was not aware what that was seeing as Anko's was sealed off, he knew it was horrible for the body. Already he could feel the subtle damage it was inflicting on Sasuke's body.

From the little he could examine, the seal was actively absorbing the chakra within Sasuke's body in such a way that it kind of reminded Mika of how Naruto's Seal. Constantly drawing on Sasuke's body like a parasite. However, the amount of chakra in the seal and the chakra it was taking was not equal. In fact it was far greater, at least five times. And that much more Potent as well.

Mika would have to look into this. It gave him so many ideas, to have a secondary source of chakra would be great for someone like Mika in extended fights.

Mika's attention was drawn back By Kabuto's name being called. Hearing the excuse Kabuto gave Naruto made Mika want to snort rather loudly.

A single glance at Kabuto's chakra levels showed them to be at full. And Mika knew he could heal something as simple as a damaged Eardrum, Hell Mika had sensed the man heal it during the first exam. This only served to enforce to Mika that Kabuto was a Traitor.

He was suspicious when the first met but after the First exam, where Kabuto openly gave away the information on Leaf Ninja, Mika knew him to be a traitor. How no one else noticed this was far beyond Mika. It just seemed to prove how lax the village had become.

Looking back at the Hokage Mika raised his hand when he heard this question asked " Is there anyone that is willing to fight against two others?"

Hayate looked at him " Are you sure?" After Mika's nod he had Ibiki add that into the board's calculations which ,after it was activated, selected Sasuke and Yoroi for the first Fight.

Everyone else went up to the board, readying them selves for the fights to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Over!<strong>

**I hope you enjoy it seeing as I loved this chapter. I am very proud of this story and want to see what you feel so Review. **

**Also I would like it if someone could make a bio of Mika similar to the ones On Narutopedia. I will place the ones I like on my Profile and give you credit.**

**P.S I would update the bio as the story goes on. **

**Lots of Love to My loyal Minions/Readers**

**Mika**


	6. Preliminaries

Mika was quite pleased with the opportunity he was being presented. He got a wonderful chance to not only scope out his competition further, but also to try and dissect the Sound Ninja's abilities. Sound had a huge array of possibilities, so it would be fun to use. Especially if he could find a way to make quiet sound Genjutsu. All of the one's he has heard of made it very easy to find the caster, he wanted to get rid of that weakness.

However right now he was about to watch the Uchiha fight, something he wanted to watch. Mostly so he can prepare himself for when Sasuke attacked him in jealousy or when he defected. Whichever came first.

**Sasuke Vs Yoroi **

The entire fight was actually pretty sad. Once Sasuke was no longer permitted to use jutsu **and **was clearly at a disadvantage in taijutsu he should of fought with Weaponry or hit and run Taijutsu. Instead of thinking ahead the Uchiha folded and just assaulted Yoroi upright. He just attacked, assuming he had the advantage. A very Rookie mistake made worse by Sasuke's arrogance and pride. Only Naruto's comments allowed Sasuke to do anything, in fact it showed that Sasuke was far too weak and emotional to become a chunin.

Then there was Yoroi who made Mika want to stick his sword into something, preferably Yoroi. Seriously what was with the whole " I am going to tell you how my jutsu works" speech? Why give away such a clear advantage. Even his taijutsu was only so-so.

However, Mika was interested with his ability to absorb chakra. It would be very useful, but not as a crutch like Yoroi used it And thanks to his sensory abilities. Mila was able to feel the exact motion of the chakra flow, It was actually rather simple. He could replicate it and maybe even improve and expand upon it use. He already had a few ideas in order to improve it. One in particular that would make him able to combat heavy Ninjutsu users much easier.

**Zaku vs Shino**

This fight also annoyed Mika. How the hell did none of the other genin notice the huge swarm of Insects that had to not only exit Shino at some point, but make their way behind Zaku? It was very sad he had to say.

Shino's plan however was both simple and brilliant. Plugging up the idiots wind holes, when that was clearly his only skill, was very smart. Most ninja would never think of doing something like that.

That ability to plan ahead like that was why Mika actually respected Shino a little. He seemed to be the only one in his class that took his job as a Ninja seriously.

* * *

><p>Mika looked to the Board to see who was next, and was rather pleased when he saw.<p>

**Misumi Vs Kankuro Vs Mika **

Mika leapted down, right in between the other two. He Took out his blade and waited. He already knew this fight wouldn't last very long, but he needed to eliminate the only real threat. However, he still had to restrict what he showed. He could feel Orochimaru up in the stands so it would be best to limit his abilities which shouldn't be much of a problem.

" Start." With that, Mika blurred away, Appearing right behind Kankuro, his blade piercing the Bundle on Kankuro's back. Getting rid of the immediate threat.

Seeing the blood coming from the bundle, Mika had to admit that it was a good idea. Hiding in the Bundle, when most would assume it was a his puppet or a weapon. This getting rid of the inherent weakness of most puppet users. Still, against a sensor like him there was no safety in it.

Sensing Kankuro passing out from the poison on his blade, Mika turned to Misumi. Knowing he would not need his sword, Mika placed it back.

Before any one below Jonin level realized it, Mika had his hand on Misumi's face. Slamming the boy's head against the wall, knocking the boy out.

Sensing that both boy's were unconscious, Mika let the boy go and walked up to the stands as Hayate said " The Winner of this Match: Mika"

Mika was satisfied with this match. He was Quick, smart and effective, never revealing the majority of his skills, yet still defeating both targets.

As he got up to the Stands, Mika got a loud set of exclamations from Guy and Lee, a nod from Raido, smiles from Ten-ten and Asuma, and a cringe from the genin of Team 10. The last reaction made him want to roll his eyes, seriously did violence still bother them that much? The village had a bleak future if this was the grade of Shinobi that made up this generation.

Mika turned back to the stage, watching the Medics carry Kankuro and Misumi on stretchers to be healed. Taking a closer look at Kankuro, Mika smiled. His blade had his the boy in between his ribs. It wouldn't kill him, but it would sting and keep the boy in the hospital for a Few weeks without any long term damage. Just what Mika wanted.

Mika knew that if he did any real damaged to Kankuro, despite the Wavier they all signed prior to the Second Exam, there would be grave consequence what with Kankuro being the son of the Kage of an allied Nation. Doing any real damage could have enough political backlash to ban Mika from ANBU or even call for an execution. So this was the best possible outcome.

And a source of personal pride as he based his strike zone from the density of chakra on the kid's body. It was a talent he hoped to perfect so he could killing in the dark more efficiently and even use the Silent Killing to greater effect. After all, there were far more people skilled in hiding their scents then their the chakra. He would still learn how to kill using his hearing alone as it was so useful, especially if he wanted to be an assassin.

* * *

><p>Within minutes the stage was cleared, and the board started to choose the next fight. And when it Landed, Mika couldn't hold in his groan. This was going to take a while, and would embarrass every serious kunoichi ever.<p>

**Ino vs Sakura.**

Mika's guess had been right, it was an embarrassment. However there was one thing, one thing about the match that caused him to nearly lose control of his killing intent. In fact, even with his immense control it subtely leaked out. This caused All the jonin to get on edge, Akamaru to start whimpering in terror and Shino's bugs to start freaking out inside him.

He had to place his hand on the railing in order to regain control. Unfortunately he completely crushed that part of the railing, reducing it to a crumpled mess.

What got him so angry... Ino Yamanaka.

The girl had always showed incredible promise, but threw it all away for _Sasuke _of all people. It was disgusting in ways he couldn't comprehend. That little rope trap of her was incredible, something that required incredible chakra control, especially when she used both that technique _AND _Her Mind Transfer Jutsu. That by itself was extremely difficult, and he even memorized the feel of both as they were so useful. However it still made him want to kill something as it brought up one infuriating question.

WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE WASTE SUCH POTENTIAL? It pissed him off so much, however he knew she was a lost cause. What with her creepy obsession with Sasuke. That would keep her from ever achieving her true potential.

The Board choosing the next set alerted him to look up. He groaned once again, this time as it was far too perfect of a match. One that could end only one way.

**Ten-Ten VS Temari**

Like he knew it would, The match ended in it's only possible way. Ten-ten got the shit kicked out of her. It was truly the perfect opponent for her, hopefully he would use it to show her that she shouldn't rely on only one skill. Ten-ten was actually more skilled then some ANBU with a sword, a skill he hoped she would cultivate. Along side her surprising skills in Sealing.

The sight of the next match up made Mika want to sigh. He knew how it would end once again. It was really sad how predictable the personalities of his class mates were. In this case it was laziness and brutal intellect.

**Shikamaru vs Kin**

Once again, Mika's prediction came true. Shikamaru knocked the girl out without having to do all that much. It annoyed Mika that Shikamaru still thought that his Laziness was acceptable in the shinobi profession. It would cause Missions to fail and comrades to die. If the boy didn't get a reality check soon, Mika would have to be that for him.

However, their was a rather interesting part of the match. While she had no real skills, Kin used a rather interesting piece of genjutsu. A sound based one that hid in plain sight. Mika memorized the chakra flow to see if he could mess with it.

He had done the same to Shikamaru's Shadow Possession jutsu as well but it was just a confirmation of what he already knew of the jutsu.

Looking up at the board, Mika just shook his head. This would be an annoying fight, however there was something he wanted to analyze during the match. He wouldn't be able to use it yet, but it would serve him greatly in the future.

**Naruto vs Kiba.**

Mika had acquired the feeling of the Jutsu he would one day use, Shadow clone Jutsu. He couldn't use it now, seeing as it would literally take all of the chakra in his body all at once. But in the future he could use it to master Sealing. Especially if he ever wanted to get the Branch Hyuuga's as his allies in the future, especially Neji. It would be of huge use in the future if he accomplished it. But for the moment it was a plan in the making.

The Jutsu was still amazing regardless so he was glad to learn it. The rest of the match was pathetic, but he expected nothing less to be honest. It did make his respect in Kakashi take a huge drop as two of his students seemed to not really have any actual progress. Mika understood they were hard to be around and all, but the man had a duty as their teachers and he had majorly dropped the ball on them.

And as for Kiba, Mika had to admit that the Four Legs Jutsu was truly a wonder. Mika realized that it was slightly similar to The Lightning Cloak of the Raikage. In both cases the user gains drastically increased speed, strength and reflexes. Mika wondered what he could do to it in order to make it more usable to him. With the poisons Mika used, the weakness of the Drastically increased sense of smell would be fatal. He would have to fix that.

Also using a Chakra pill would give enough chakra to make a clone. He would still be exhausted, but Mika could work that on Sundays and have the clone start to work on Sealing. It was far too useful not to master. But he would have to restrict it to only his Sundays as taking those pills too often would have a variety of unpleasant side effects.

The next fight on the board made him moan rather loudly, this was going to be both extremely benifical to him, but it would be nothing more then a petty family feud. One that was a huge reason why Mika had little love for the village that fostered him.

**Hinata vs Neji**

The fight was just an extremely one sided bitch-fest. One that Made Mika lose all of the respect he had for Neji ... and Kurenai to be honest. It showed that Neji held way to strong a grudge on Hinata for something far beyond her control and had absolutely no self control, as well show how inept Kurenai was as a teacher. Hinata was skilled, that was true. However she was definitely not a front line fighter, she lacked the darkness for it.

Actually he knew she couldn't be a medic either as she wouldn't be able to handle her patients dying. However their was a great deal of potential there, however as she was it would never get out. She was far too gone for him to help.

Still, Mika leaped down to the stage and began healing Hinata. He was surprised at how much damage had been done to her heart, still he continued to heal her. He knew he couldn't completely fix her, however he was able to patch her up well enough. He knew that with the right care she would be up and able to train in a few weeks of solid rest.

" I don't see why someone as skilled as you would waste your effort on a failure like her." Mika wanted to roll his eyes at Neji's comment.

" And I don't understand how a genius like you cant understand how the Main branch will react when they learn of this match. If anything it will allow them to feel even more justified in their usage of the Curse seal." Neji flinched at Mika's words, knowing Mika's words to be right.

Unfortunately, that thought was wiped out by Naruto's stupid little declaration about Swearing on Hinata's blood to defeat Neji. Mika wanted to stab the boy right through his left eye. He believed that would be enough to kill the little tool. Though with Naruto's strange reality defying luck, he would survive. How sad for the rest of the world that the universe wanted to keep this boy alive.

The only good that seemed to come from this match was the extremely detailed understanding of the Gentle fist Mika obtained. He would modify his own taijutsu in order to gain some amazing elements. Especially those chakra strikes, Mika was sure Tsunade had been inspired by them when crafting her Monster strength. He too was inspired by watching them and couldn't wait to start altering what he saw in order to increase his own power. Already hundreds of possibilities crossed his mind.

* * *

><p>Once the medic's took Hinata, Mika shot back to the Stands. He knew who was in the last match, and to be honest he pitied Lee. To have to fight against Gaara... that would not be pleasant.<p>

**Lee vs Gaara**

Mika was right, the match was not pleasant for Lee. What with Gaara's blood lust and ability to remotely control the sand. It was amazing that Lee even so much as survived that fight. It only served to prove to Mika that Sand was up to something. Sending such a clearly unstable Jinchuuriki like they did.

Mika had to say he was more then impressed with Lee's skills. The gates were extremely hard to master, and for Lee being only Thirteen and able to open 5 with such ease was unfathomable. Lee was going places, that was for sure. He was going to be one hell of a front line fighter in the Future.

However with the level of damage on Lee's body, that future might not exist. So once again, Mika jumped down to the stage and began to heal Lee's body.

The level of damage was immense. A shattered arm and Leg, hundreds of torn muscles, pieces of bone in his spinal cord, damage to his heart and Brain from lack of oxygen. No mattered who healed this boy, he had lost at least ten years of his life. Minimum.

Mika was stunned when Still rose to fight. Now this was dedication. The boy had worked so hard at Taijutsu, that it was ingrained into his muscle memory. This was Mika had a great deal of respect for Lee. He was the only person aside from Mika who was willing to not only accept his weaknesses, but train to move pass them and make a strength out of it. Mika hoped that Lee still had a future of a ninja, he wanted to see just how far Lee would go.

Looking up, Mika could see Guy watching him.

After Mika had stabilized Lee, The Medics took the boy away. Mika knew the diagnosis was Grim, but he hoped Lee recovered. He was far too entertaining to be aloud to die just yet.

The last match was pathetic. It was

**Choji vs Dosu **

And ended in one swipe from Dosu's melody arm. It was pathetic, absolutely pathetic. While Mika was interested at Dosu's weapon. It had a lot of potential for immense of power. Sound waves could be just as dangerous as Oonki's Dust style if one could control the sound waves well enough.

Mika would have to look into that.

* * *

><p>Once everyone calmed down, the winners were called to the front. There was a box filled with a bunch of papers with Numbers on them in order to assign with them battles to start with.<p>

Naruto and Neji

Sasuke and Gaara

Temari and Shikamru

Mika and Shino with Dosu fighting the winner of that match.

In all Mika was pleased with the set ups. He could only hope that Gaara killed Sasuke during his match. As for Mika's own match, he knew he could very easiliy beat both Dosu and Shino. He also knew that he could beat all of the others if they won their matches, aside from Gaara that is. Mika simply lacked the fire power in order to pierce the boy's defenses.

He could survive the fight and hold his own, seeing as his speed was rather high. About Lee's speed with his weights, give or take a little, so he could survive the fight if h had to. Especially with his ability to plan ahead. Still, he would rather not go against the insane Jinchuuriki.

And now that he had a month to train, Mika had a few ideas of who to work with. He knew that Raido would be rather busy guarding the Hokage due to the fact that so many people were coming in from different countries. So he would have to work with several others over the month.

Guy for one. The conditioning he would receive and Taijutsu training would be of huge aid to Mika. He would also need to have Kenjutsu spars with someone else, maybe an ANBU. However he still needed a good Six hours to himself every other day to work on a few projects. He hoped to finish one in particular by the months end. If he did, it would allow him to fight on par with an average jonin for a few minutes.

Decisions made, Mika hurried to the Hospital to explain that he would be training for the chunin exams and to see Guy. He hoped Guy would train with him, it would serve him immensely. Then he would have to ask Raido about a Kenjutsu sparring partner. He had to up his skills in that field.

He was in for a very busy month.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. <strong>


	7. Third Exam

Mika clenched his fists at the Hundreds of chakra's his senses were picking up. It was putting him on edge and he didn't like it. He just wanted the matches to start already.

He was more then prepared for the exams and was ready to fight. Spending a month Sparring with Guy and, surprisingly, an ANBU Named Yugao had massively increased his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu skills. He was far faster and stronger then he had been before and had incorporated the Gentle Fist Movements into his Taijutsu which made it far more dangerous offensively. Guy had also thrown in how to combat a Sharingan, something Mika found extremely useful.

As for his Kenjutsu skills, sparring with Yugao had allowed him to pick up Her aspects of her style and incorporate them into his style. He had even begun to make his own versions of the various Techniques she used with Shadow clones. Since he lacked that kind of charka, he was making them work with Genjutsu. The results were quite promising so far.

Then there was his projects, and those were all going wonderfully. He hoped he got to use one in particular, it wasn't finished yet but what it could do was pretty awesome.

Of course all of this had a huge effect on his chakra levels, increasing them by about fifty percent. They still weren't huge by any means, but it was extremely beneficial to him. This boosted his stamina and would allow him to battle his various opponents without having to forfeit from lack of chakra. He would need it if he was to face Gaara.

He hoped that he didn't have to fight Gaara, but he knew he could survive against the boy, but it would be an extremely difficult fight and if he wanted any chance of winning he would have to use the afore mentioned projects. He just hoped it would be enough.

Sensing Naruto approaching, Mika turned to measure the boy's growth... and found almost nothing. Seriously the idiot trained with Jiraiya for a month and only learned Summons? Mika saw the Toad when Naruto summoned him, the entire village did. Which, while that was great, would not serve him that often. Naruto had no where near the control needed to summon various Toads. That massively limited the boy. What was Jiraiya thinking?

Speaking of Lack of thought, Mika realized that he couldn't sense Kakashi. Mika had hoped that the idiot would at least have the decency to be on time to his Genin's Chunin Exam. It really Made Mika wonder why Kakashi was even a teacher if he couldn't even be on time for his students. Another strike to the little respect Mika had for the Village.

He also Knew that Dosu was Dead so that would slightly change the match ups. That actually made him rather relieved, it meant that if he was to fight Gaara he would have preserved a bit more energy.

A quick word from Hayate sent Mika and the others up to the stands, leaving Naruto and Neji on the stage. Mika knew that Somehow, Naruto was going to win this fight, despite his massive lack of skills. His regenerative abilities and Jinchuuriki gifts would make him almost immune to the worse effects of the Gentle Fist. Of course you had to add in Naruto's reality defying abilities, that would also play a large part in this fight. They always did.

**Naruto Vs Neji**

Of course Mika was right. Though one thing did change. He wanted to stick an explosive tag up Jiraiya's ass for not teaching Naruto anything. Seriously, why would anyone allow Naruto to keep his Kamikaze fighting style. Well, style was to intelligent a word to describe how Naruto fought. Basically he allowed his Opponent to kick the shit out of him, then uses his stamina to get a final blow once they exhausted themselves. It would never work if he fought against someone actually willing to kill him and wouldn't brag. If he fought someone like that, he would never win. He simply lacked the skills to do so.

As for Neji, Mika was actually very impressed. The boy had reversed engineered the Main family techniques from observation alone. It was truly a sign of his skills. Mika decided to copy them down himself and break them down as a personal challenge. Later of course, he had other thing to work on. But it would give him something to work on if he ever gained free time.

There was one thing that bothered him however. The fact that Naruto was able to use Kyuubi's chakra. That was going to call attention to the idiot and he lacked the skills to defend himself if he is attacked. Mika really wanted to throat Punch who ever thought that was a smart idea. Mika had his money on Hiruzen or Jiraiya. Oh the evil thoughts that started to cross his mind.

* * *

><p>The Next fight was supposed to be Sasuke vs Gaara, however the idiot got a reprieve despite being late so they moved on to<p>

**Shikamaru Vs Temari.**

The whole fight was a battle of wits, and Temari lost. Barely but she lost. Mika was actually rather amused to note that Shikamaru was indeed low on chakra. It seemed the boy's laziness had actually lowered his chakra levels. Mika had almost twice as much chakra as the tool.

But what really got him was Shikamaru's quiting like that. It clearly showed that despite Shikamaru's Chunin level skill and massive intellect, Shikamaru lacked the mind set to fully function as a Chunin. However Mika knew that the idiot would get promoted regardless if the looks on the judges faces said anything. Idiots.

Sighing at the Stupidity of the village and it's inhabitats, Mika leaped down to the field, Ready for His and Shino's match.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika Vs Shino <strong>

The two were across from each other, Mika stretching his senses in order to follow Shino's bugs. It would really suck if those fuckers latched onto him.

" I forfeit" Mika wanted to sigh when those words left Shino's lips. He should have expected this, the boy was far too logical. He would have been aware of the fact that Mika could effortlessly defeat him. He had done it often enough during their spars.

Shino continued, proving his intellect " Mika is far too fast and skilled for me to defeat. If I even tried, it would result in the loss of either large amounts of my Insects or hospitalization. Forfeiting is the smartest option for me" To Mika, that was deserving of a Promotion. Unlike what Shikamaru did, Shino's intentions were out of logic, not laziness.

" Winner by Forfiet, Mika. And since Sasuke is not here, the next fight is Mika VS Temari" Mika shrugged, at least he didn't have to move."

Said Girl Leaped down on her fan, glaring at Mika. Ready to fight.

**Temari vs Mika**

Taking out his Sword, Mika waited. This fight was going to be all about who was a quicker draw, which his Training with Guy ensured would be him.

The second she raised her fan, Mika was in her face. A cut to her wrist got rid of her weapon which he kicked away. Then with a strong strike to the gut, the girl doubled over his fist. From there he chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out.

All of this took under five seconds, and caused the Civilians and Genin to blink as they saw nothing. The Jonin on the other hand saw what happened and started clapping, truly impressed at his speed and efficiency.

" Winner by Knockout, Mika" Medic's hurried out and grabbed an unconscious Temari.

Mika was proud of himself, all that work on anatomy and sparring with Guy really showed themselves here. It wasn't easy being as accurate as he had been while going as fast as he had been.

Sensing Sasuke and Kakashi about to shushin onto the stage, Mika sighed then started for the Stands as the idiots appeared. He Hoped Sasuke got maimed, preferable around his face. It would be extremely satisfying to witness the idiot lose his precious sharingan.

**Up in the Kage Stand, Hiruzen **looked down at Mika filled with pride. Mika was truly a prodigy to be able to effortlessly defeat such a skilled kunoichi like that. And for him to not only out speed her Fan attack, but then swiftly disarm and knock her out with such speed spoke of massive skill. Hiruzen doubted most of his Chunin had the level of speed and skill to perform that. Hell, even some Jonin didn't. It reinforced his decision to induct the boy into ANBU.

**Orochimaru** was positively ecstatic from the result of the match. Mika was truly a little prodigy and would make a wonderful body in the future. However he was not blinded to the possible threat the boy presented. Especially with the incredible growth already visible from just that very short match. He had to ascertain where the boy's loyalties were if he was to find away to gain the boy's loyalty.

Or remove him if he is indeed a threat.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika <strong>was not pleased with Kakashi as he saw Sasuke charge down the wall With his Chidori flaring, no he was not pleased at all.

Why the fuck would you teach someone as volatile as Sasuke something as powerful as the Chidori? Was Kakashi trying to facilitate the Traitor? Did he not see the obvious defection to Orochimaru that was going to occur, especially when the jealous fool realized that Naruto won his fight?

It was another strike to Mika's already shaky respect for the village.

Within seconds of Sasuke Piercing Gaara's defenses, Mika heard a loud-

BOOM!

Mika swiftly turned after hearing the explosion that came from the Kage's booth, flaring his chakra to dispel the genjutsu that fell almost immediately afterwards. He could sense and feel Hundreds of People coming to the village, and within it. All of which had been hidden by the Massive amounts of condensed Chakra.

Taking Out his Sword, Mika turned and leapt into the stands.

It was time for War.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End. <strong>

**Sorry but for the Invasion I have planned, it is best for them to be separate. I hope you enjoy. **


	8. Invasion

" AHHH-" The Sound Ninja screamed as Mika sword removed the man's arm. The scream quickly stopped as Mika's sword cut across his throat.

Mika ducked under a kick, retaliating with one of his own to the attacker's face. A loud snapping told him the man was dead. That was the tenth person he had killed in the last minute or so.

Looking up, Mika noticed that Kakashi and Guy had this area covered, so he turned his senses past the stadium. He could sense attackers outside of it, they were heading toward the hospital. Well, he know had a job.

In a blur of motion, Mika hurried to and over the wall all while cloaking his body in a genjutsu. He had to deal with a few fools it seemed.

Every time he saw a Sand or Sound Ninja, he would launch a few poisoned senbon. By the time he got to the hospital, he had already taken out thirteen on his own.

Seeing a small group of Ninja, mostly Sound, just in front of it. They were taking out what looked to be a series of paper tags. It seemed these idiots were going to blow up the hospital, though they weren't going about it the right way.

Mika sighed, and decided to just kill these idiots now. Grabbing a handful of senbon, Mika tossed them at the Ninjas. Within seconds, 6 of them fell, coughing as their throats closed. The ones remaining, ten he counted, looked for the attacker.

**The Leader **turned around, looking for his men's killer. Who ever the fucker was, He was going to kill him!

However, as they all began to look for the killer something strange began to happen. Birds, hundreds of them, filled their visions. Screaming, squawking and making it impossible to see or hear anything.

" Genjutsu" The leader realized, so he gathered his chakra and released it " Kai!" All at once, the birds seemed to break apart into nothingness. However looking around he saw something that terrified him. His men, they were all dead. All killed with various injuries.

A sharp pain in his chest alerted the man to look down. The moment he did, he noticed a sword sticking out of his chest.

As the blood came out of his mouth, he turned to see his killer. It was a child, no older then thirteen, looking at him as if he was nothing. It was so unnerving, the man was almost glad he was dying. He wasn't going to be in a world with those eyes.

**Mika **was pleased with himself. He had just taken out 16 Ninja with ease. All of the chunin except for the leader who was roughly a jonin. In all it was something to be proud of.

A sudden and immense spike of chakra froze Mika. Turning his head to the Kage's booth, he saw a powerful purple barrier. However if he stretched his senses he could feel... four Kage level chakras. All of them roughly the same strength, though two of them felt incomplete. As if they were being held back by something.

He obviously recognized Hiruzen and Orchimaru. but the other two he had never his focus, Mika gasped in pure shock and more then a little fear. Whoever they were, Mika knew one thing. They were dangerous, insanely dangerous and felt kind of like Naruto...

Mika's eyes widened in shock. He hoped he was wrong, but Mika had a feeling that he was feeling the Senju's brothers. Outside of the Fourth Hokage, they were the only Kage's who would feel Like Naruto. Seeing as Uzumaki's and Senju were related and all. There was something strange about their chakra's however. It seemed they had a bits of Orochimaru's chakra in them.

" Impure World Resurrection" Mika realized how it worked. Though he lacked the Sealing skills and Chakra levels, but he understood how the chakra flow felt. How the Spiritual chakra of Orochimaru bound the souls to the host body. Controlling them by chakra transmission, in a way the reminded him of a radio signal. It was incredible.

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly felt a Very familiar, Jonin level chakra rushing at him. Mika shot himself backwards, over the person. Coming to rest, seeing the person he had sensed.

" Kabuto" The Grey haired medic smiling at him.

" Hello Mika, its been a while hasn't it?" Mika sighed, knowing he couldn't beat Kabuto in an outright fight. He could however hold him off until reinforcements came... He hoped.

**Kabuto **had been following Mika since he left the Stadium. At a distance of course, he knew of Mika's insanley accurate Sensory abilities. And as he followed the boy, he became more and more amazed at his skills as Kabuto saw body after body fall to the boy's senbon.

And now, he saw the boy surrounded by the corpse of those he killed. With ease it seemed if the calm look on Mika's face said anything. A very impressive feat seeing as the Leader of that squad had been as strong as an Average Jonin and that the rest had been at various chunin level.

The potential this boy had,... it surpassed whatever that Uchiha tool had. Kabuto couldn't wait to see what the boy was capable of in a few years. Oh yes, but first he would have to test him.

Kabuto raised his hands and covered them in his chakra scalpel.

**Mika **sighed in annoyance. He really did not want to fight Kabuto, not yet. Especially if the boy has the skill to use the chakra scalpel in battle. That took intense concentration and control. Mika lacked the experience to use it in a fight, though he could use them in surgery with ease.

Seeing the clear threat, Mika flicked his sword to remove the blood.

Kabuto was suddenly in Mika's face, his chakra scalpel shooting toward Mika's chest. Mika ducked underneath the blow, his sword flashing as it cut through Kabuto's wrists. Mika then shot his leg into Kabuto's chest, sending the Medic flying backwards with a loud crack as Mika shattered the man's ribcage.

Mika hoped it would put the man out of commission, but he doubted it. Kabuto was a medic after all, and if he was able to use the chakra scalpel during a fight, then healing his ribs wouldn't be that hard.

**As Kabuto **assessed the damage to his body, he was filled with shock and a little awe. Mika hid hard, very hard and very accurate. Shattering all of Kabuto's ribs like that took immense strength. Still it was not enough to keep Kabuto down.

Sending chakra into his chest and wrists, Kabuto cringed as his injuries started to heal rather painfully. It hurt like hell, seeing as Mika did some real damage.

Kabuto had to dodge the flurry of senbon thrown at him. It seemed the boy knew he was healing and wasn't taking any chances. Seeing the boy launching at him, Kabuto shot himself onto the roofs. His ribs needed to heal a little more before he was ready to fight Mika head-on.

**Mika **knew he shouldn't be shocked, but he was. The level and speed of Kabuto's healing technique was incredible and only had one temporary flaw. Reactivating his dead cells like that was amazing, and extremely difficult. It would have taken intense control which Mika had, but what he lacked was the needed chakra levels. That was the one flaw of the Jutsu as far as he saw. What you could heal was based on chakra levels.

Still, despite that one flaw, Mika analyzed and memorized the chakra flow. He could so use this technique in the future, of course he would have to alter it to suit his own skills and needs. But still, he would have to use it.

However, right now that jutsu was not a benefit to Mika. It was healing his opponent and that he would permit.

Sending a flurry of senbon at Kabuto, Mika charged at the man with his sword ready. He followed after him, all while covering his own body in the mirage. He knew Kabuto knew nothing of it just yet, so he would not be able to respond to it effectively.

**Kabuto **was amazed at Mika's skill with a blade. Even with his skill in Medical Taijutsu and evasion, Kabuto was having a hell of a time dodging Mika's strikes. In fact, Mika got through his defenses several times. Kabuto did not know how Mika did it, but he had an idea. Genjutsu, after all Mika possessed chakra control surpassing all of the medics in the village at the moment. It wouldn't be at all hard for the boy.

Still, Kabuto knew better then to waste his time breaking the illusion. He had to finish healing his ribs, else a fragment could pierce his lungs or heart. And that could kill even him, despite his healing.

Shooting himself rooftop to rooftop, Kabuto quickly finished healing his ribs. He could fight back now.

**Mika **felt Kabuto release the chakra in his ribs, and saw Kabuto tense his body ever so slightly. Mika knew the attack was coming. He was proved right as Kabuto once again launched at him with his chakra scalpels. Mika knew his old attacks wouldn't work, Kabuto was far to adaptable for that.

So as soon as Kabuto reached him, Mika swiftly put away his sword and started to evade Kabuto's strikes, using his mirage to shift his position. Thankfully He managed to dodge everything, after all a single strike could kill him.

However, After a minute, Mika noticed a very distinct pattern in Kabuto's fighting. His aim was always at large targets. Mika's torso and arms were where Kabuto seemed to aim for. So Mika stopped being defensive, striking back against Kabuto. Using his adaptation of the Gentle fist to deflect the man's chakra scalpels by hitting his wrists. His chakra strikes weren't as deadly as the Gentle Fist, but their effects were just as debilitating.

Something Kabuto quickly realized as his Chakra scalpels suddenly faded.

**Kabuto **was truly amazed with this kid. They had only been fighting for a less then a minute, and Mika had not only managed to dodge his every strike but actually started to actively counter and combat his chakra scalpels. It was a sign of immense adaptive abilities.

A sudden and fierce numbness in his arms made him look at them in shock. He couldn't feel anything below his elbows, nor could he even channel chakra down to them in order to heal. What happened?

The man leaped back in order to asses the damage, when he felt a senbon pierce his left leg. Knocking it out, Kabuto started sending chakra into his lungs in order to combat the Poison's effects. It seemed he had gravely underestimated Mika's abilities by not going all out. A foolish mistake if there ever was one. The boy was far too intelligent to not take advantage of Kabuto's arrogance.

Mika seemed to notice his panic as he upped his attacks, forcing Kabuto to retreat at full speed.

After a short chase, Mika stopped and quickly turned to the forest. Kabuto Turned as well, knowing Mika would have only turned for a very good reason. This turned out to be very true as Kabuto witnessed a huge explosion of chakra. When the smoke parted, he saw what exactaly Mika sensed.

Shukaku was unleashed.

**Mika **froze, feeling the full and twisted chakra of Shukaku. No longer being hampered by Gaara's seal, Mika could fully understand why people feared the Tailed beasts. This chakra was intense, incredibly so. And the personality it contained... was not friendly. However it did solifiy something for Mika.

The Tailed Beasts were sentient. No mass of chakra could be that complex and not carry a level of awareness. That thought filled him with a deep seated contempt for the First Hokage. How could he be called a moral being if he enslaved Nine intelligent and aware beings? Hypocrisy always filled Mika with disgust. And right now, that is exactly what he felt toward the village for their near worship of the "Honorable" Hokages.

Mika's desire to leave the village multiplied a hundred times right then. He hated hypocrites, he really did. If you were going to do something, then just do it.

Just as Mika went to continue his fight with Kabuto, Mika froze. An extremely deep seated terror filled him. What was this chakra he felt? It was like Death itself, and it was coming from behind that Barrier above the Kage stand.

But what scared him most was how familiar it felt. Whatever this was, he had felt something similar to it. That was not comforting in the slightest.

Taking a deep breath, Mika shook the feeling off. He couldn't allow it to interfere with his fight anymore. So he turned to Kabuto who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

**Kabuto **was surprised, Mika was a fearless person. Cautious, but fearless. So to see that look of fear on Mika's face was not exactly reassuring.

As soon as the boy turned to him, Kabuto raised his eyebrow in a questioning gaze.

" I can sense what feels like Death. It is stronger the all of the people in that barrier, and Shukaku ... combined."

Slight fear entered Kabuto's belly at that. He knew Mika was not bluffing and his sensory abilities were of the highest class. What was happening in that barrier?

His fears were only amplified when the barrier went down, and the Sound Four had to literally carry Orochimaru away.

Kabuto had to leap back as Mika started his attack on him.

**When Mika **saw the barrier shatter, he knew the invasion had failed. This was confirmed when he felt Shukaku's chakra dissipate. Seeing Orochimaru being carried off, Mika turned to Kabuto with his sword raised. He hoped to at least drive the man off. He could tell Kabuto would get feeling back in his hands soon. At that point he would he would stop holding back and Mika would not be able to defeat the man.

So he shot after Kabuto, who leaped back.

" Sorry Mika, I'd love to stay and fight you, but it seems I am needed else where." With that, Kabuto turned and rocketed away toward his fleeing master.

Mika didn't follow. There was far more important things to attend to. Healing the injured for example.

As Mika hopped toward the gates, Mika began to notice something. Or rather, a lack of something. The Third's chakra, which he could feel at all times, was absent. This could mean only one thing.

The Third Hokage was no more.

* * *

><p>" Lord Orochimaru" <strong>Kabuto <strong>called to his master, voice full of worry at the sight of his master's clearly rotting arms.

The Snake Sanin turned to him, eyes full of pain and anger. " Kabuto, there you are. I am going to need your services. But first, how did your little test go."

A very serious look came to Kabuto's face as he began to give his report. " He is a threat, a major threat. I have never fought such an adaptive fighter. He was able to completely analyze and neutralize my taijutsu after less then a minute of combat. On my way to fight him he took down more then around thirty of Our men"

**Orochimaru** cursed at that bit of news. The last thing he needed was another Itachi after his head. " Where would you place his overall skill level"

Kabuto turned to Jirobo " He could easily defeat Tayuya and Jirobo at the same time and the rest of them individually. I'd say he is somewhere between B and High B rank. Either way he is a threat."

Orochimaru had one more question " What about future potential?"

Kabuto went quiet, not a good sign to the Sanin " He will reach my level in a Year minimum, Itachi's a year later. From there... I have no idea"

Orochimaru was feeling a mix of emotions. On one hand he was deeply impressed and wanted to see Mika's growth, on the other he recongnized the obvious threat Mika presented. He would have to do something about the boy. And he had a pretty good idea how to test the boy and possibly get rid of him.

" Kabuto, do you have a solid grip on his general skills?"

Kabuto nodded, though he clearly was curious about the purpose of the question.

" Very well, it seems there is going to be a new entry into the Bingo Book."

No one else spoke all the way there, concentrating on getting back to their base.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End. <strong>

**P.S. If Naruto could beat Kabuto, during the Sanin Deadlock, Then Mika could do all of that. **


	9. Finding Tsunade, Right?

**Basic, Intermediate, Expert, Master**

* * *

><p>Mika sighed as he walked along the road with Naruto and Jiraiya, hoping they found Tsunade before he carved Naruto's lungs out. Though he would rather be here then at the village at the moment. Without a Hokage to act as a buffer, Danzo would be far more likely to kidnap skilled Ninja for his ROOT.<p>

Apparently Jiraiya had the same idea as he approached Mika yesterday to go on this little trip.

_Flashback_

_After Six hour shift was over, Mika left the hospital exhausted. He used a lot of chakra healing his patients today, most of which were the remaining people injured from the Invasion. He hoped the swell would go down in the next couple of days. Though being promoted to an Intermediate Medic made that unlikely. He just wanted to rest for the night, maybe go to the Hotsprings. _

_However it seemed relaxation was not going to happen._

_" Why are you following me?" Mika was not in the mood to deal with whomever was following him. But if he had to, he would much rather it be public._

_An Elderly, but extremely powerful man walked from the alley with a goofy smile on his face. Mika knew who it was right away. Jiraiya of the Sanin._

_" It seems sensei was telling the truth. You have to be a very skilled sensor to detect my presence, after all stealth is a specialty of mine." Jiraiya then gave off a rather loud belly laugh._

_Mika wanted to roll his eyes at this man's behavior, but knew not to underestimate him. " I ask again, what do you want Jiraiya? I am tired from working in the hospital all day and would like to rest."_

_Jiraiya's expression was quickly schooled into a rather serious expression " I am sure you know that we are in need of a new Hokage" Mika nodded " Well, I am going to find her and would like you to accompany me."_

_Mika tensed when he heard that, then he sighed. It seems that he was still not trusted despite his servous to the village. He understood why and even agreed with it, but still it annoyed him greatly. Plus if anything he had heard about the Sanin was true, Mika would be tempted to stab the man._

_" Why would you want me to go with you to pick up Tsunade? I have no familial connections to her, nor am I someone you could use to guilt her back to the village. So what is the real reason you wish for me to come with you?" Mika knew there was a reason, and wanted Jiraiya to just tell him._

_**Jiraiya sighed as he heard the boy's question. **Sarutobi sensei had spoken to him about Mika and had mentioned that the boy was far too intelligent to be lied to, manipulated, or blinded by Jiraiya's fame. The fact that he figured out that they were after Tsunade proved that much to Jiraiya. He would just have to be honest it seemed._

_Taking a Bingo book from behind his pouch, Jiraiya tossed it to Mika, saying " Go to page 64"_

_**Mika **began going through the book as Jiraiya requested. As soon as he got to Page 64, surprised actually filled is being._

_There on the page was his Face, Name and States._

_**Name- Mika**_

_**Age-12**_

_**Appearance - ****No Taller then Five Feet Tall with ****Dark Blue Eyes, Curly Brown Hair and Very fair skin. **_

_**Threat Level - B to High B Rank**_

_**Attributes- Massive Natural Strength and High Level of Speed, Very High Reflexes, Moderate Chakra levels, Massive Intellectual and Adaptive capabilities.**_

_**Skills- ****S-class Sensor, Genjutsu Expert, Intermediate Class Medic, Skilled Kenjutsu user, Above average Taijutsu user. Skilled with Senbon and Poisons. Masterful usage of the Replacement. Possesses an ability similar to the Gentle Fist**_

_**Weapons- Chokuto, often has poison coating it. Senbon coated with Poison. High Class Explosive Tags. **_

_**During the Invasion against Kohona, Mika Swiftly defeated over thirty Chunin and three Jonin. **_

_**Bounty : 350,000 in Sound Dead or Alive. **_

_Mika sighed as he read his page in the Bingo book. He really didn't want to be in the book yet. He wanted to be much stronger before he did, so that he could defend himself from all the bounty hunters that would go after him._

_He also wanted to stay out of Danzo's radar. Mika really didn't want to be forced into ROOT._

_Mika's killer intent spiked for just a second as he thought "I am going to kill Kabuto."_

_**Jiraiya saw the annoyance **and was extremely shocked as he felt Mika's killer intent. It was extremely potent for someone of Mika's age, Actually it was very strong in general. If Mika's killer intent was telling of anything, He could see why Sarutobi sensei had been so adamant about keeping Mika out of Danzo's grip._

_That was the entire reason he want to take Mika with him to find Tsunade. The boy's entry into the Bingo Book would attract Danzo's attention and he wasn't sure if the boy would even bother resisting. Sarutobi sensei had mentioned that Mika's loyalty was a source of uncertainty for the old man._

_Needless to say, Jiraiya wanted to keep an eye on the kid. At least until Tsunade was back in the village. _

_**Mika sighed** at the annoying man " Fine, I'll go. Just let me inform the Hospital. They'll need to change my schedule." He had to resist stabbing Jiraiya. The man was extremely irritating. He hoped Tsunade wasn't as bad._

_The Sanin's smirk just widened. " I already informed them of your leave. Meet me at the gate by Noon Tomorrow." The man disappeared in puff of smoke, leavimg Mika extremely irritated and wanting to stab the old man._

_" I give up" With that, Went home to sleep off the stupidity._

_The Next morning, as Mika waited at the Gate he heard __Naruto's scream __" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" , though he may have just been talking. It was hard to tell with the way the idiot spoke._

_Sighing, Mika turned to the boy " I was asked by Jiraiya to accompany him to find the Fifth Hokage. I guess since you are his apprentice he is taking you along with him."_

_" Your right" Jiraiya's voice came from behind them. " Naruto is coming with us to get Tsunade"_

_Mika just nodded, hoping he could hold out long enough to not kill or seriously maim Naruto. The boy got onto each and everyone of his last Nerves._

_Flashback End_

Just as he predicted, the boy irked him beyond belief.

In his attempt to deal with his annoyance, Mika took out one of the books he brought with him. This one was Intermediate Sealing. He was not an Intermediate level Sealer as of yet, but he wanted to read on this level to build his knowledge. As of the moment he was still a beginner sealer and could make weak storage seals and extremely low level Paper bombs. Still it was progress.

His goal was to later master the Hirashin and the Impure Resurrection. He also wanted see if he could alter and replicate the Curse Seal. The possible applications were endless.

Hundreds of wonderful, creative thoughts crossed Mika's thoughts as they went to get Tsunade.

**However **these thoughts were interrupted by an extremely powerful chakra that started nudging at the edges of Mika's senses. And to be honest, Mika was a little afraid. Despite the distance, he could tell the chakra was at Tailed Beast Levels, though not nearly as potent. It was a Water Based chakra from what he could sense, but nowhere as powerful as what he sensed from the Second Hokage.

Looking to Jiraiya, Mika noticed the man was completely unaware of what Mika was sensing. Sighing, Mika walked up to the idiot.

" I can feel an extremely potent chakra behind us. It has been straggling at the edges of my senses for a while now."

**Jiraiya **Cursed at what Mika had told him. Interference on this mission was not wanted in the slightest.

" Keep and eye on them and tell me if they get closer. It really might just be nothing of note" He really hoped nothing would happen.

**Mika** nodded to the old man. There was a chance it was nothing. Still, Mika wasn't going to take any chances. So he began stretching his senses, Keep his eyes on the chakra, without ignoring his surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later, <strong>They entered a New Town whose name Mika didn't know. However what he did know was that the chakra he had sensed earlier was nearby. It was still behind them but it was closer. That worried him.

As for his traveling "companions" Mika was ready to stab both of them. He had never met two more obnoxious people. At least with Guy and Lee, there was a method to their madness. They were not total and complete morons. His fingers itched closer and closer to his senbon, knowing that while they wouldn't kill Naruto, they would at least shut him the fuck up.

Still, despite all of that, Mika did feel safer with Jiraiya nearby. The Chakra following them had to be extremely potent and massive for Mika to sense it at such a distance. He really wondered who it was, after all not many people had chakra that strong.

...

Mika was forced to look up as He heard Jiraiya and Naruto fawning over a women. Truly pathetic as she could be an assassin, especially if she was showing interest in Jiraiya of all people. Plus her chakra was weird in a very familiar way. He wasn't sure why, which bothered him greatly. However he knew that Jiraiya would ignore him should he speak up.

Looking to Jiraiya, Mika saw him give Naruto of all people the key. " I want you to go to the room, practice your chakra control then go to bed, Okay?"

Of course, Naruto spazzed out like normal. Screaming and being annoying as usual. Mika was not dealing with that. So in a swift motion, Mika socked Naruto right in the gut then grabbing him by the back of his jacket and dragging the idiot to their room.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto managed to get out as soon as he got his breath back.

In response, Mika tossed the boy across the room onto the bed. " Naruto, you are a ninja on a mission and you wear that headband. This means you represent the village. Your behavior can affect how people our village. By acting like an idiot you can lose our clients and hurt the village. So shut the fuck up."

Naruto went to argue, but ceased when he felt the intense spike of chakra and killer intent leave Mika.

Settling for a glare, Naruto made a bunch of clones and began to meditate. Or at least that is what it looked like to most people. Mika knew better, the boy was pouting.

Taking out a book, Mika started reading... but did not get past the first page before he felt it. The chakra, approaching the town at a very fast pace. Actually, from what he could tell, it was joining a much smaller chakra. One he could barely sense from where he was, this concerned Mika greatly. For him to sense such a dim chakra despite the Larger chakra masking all other chakra's around screamed power. Whoever it belonged to was very powerful, they just lacked the chakra levels to match the chakra's potency.

All of a sudden, those chakras began rocketing toward the Hotel. This was not good, not good at all. There was seconds until the chakras reached them.

Turning toward Naruto, Mika began to give out orders. " Naruto, Make a clone with most of your chakra then leave out through the window. Get to Jiraiya, tell him the chakra is here"

Of course the idiot just stared at him in confusion " HUH?"

Unfortunately Mika's warning was for not as the two chakra's were right at the door.

Three Knocks on the door Made Mika sigh " At least they are polite"

Mika wanted to Stab Naruto when the boy opened the door.

A Set of Sharingan revealed themselves to Mika.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi <strong>truly hated his job sometimes. He hated that violence was needed to protect the village but he accepted it. He was a Ninja after all.

It was for this reason that he was able to keep up his mask when presented with his Target, Naruto Uzumaki. He really didn't want to hurt the kid, but he had to keep up the charade of a monstrous traitor. He hoped he could just knock the boy out with his eyes and leave.

However, there was a bit of a snag in that plan. A boy was behind Naruto, a boy that honestly scared Itachi.

Well, it wasn't the boy so much that scared him. Rather, it was the boy's eyes. Itachi was a master at reading people, always had been, so looking at Mika and not being able to get a single reading from the boy was more then unsettling.

Whoever this boy was, he was a master at self control. Not like Danzo's weak little pets, instead like a real Ninja. This unnerved Itachi, no one had self control this good. Not even Itachi himself.

" Sasuke?" Itachi heard Naruto say. However, before anyone could react, Naruto was suddenly pulled backwards. All the way out of the window. Itachi's sharingan realized what happened. The other Boy used a chakra string to grab the boy.

" Naruto hurry and get to Jiraiya. They are after you" The boy took out a sword and got into a slight stance. Just in time too as Kisame burst into the room, swinging Samehade down at the boy.

" CLANG" the Sound rang out as blade met blade.

Itachi's jaw was on the ground as he saw something no one would ever suspect. A twelve year old ninja was holding back Kisame's blade with one hand and no chakra.

" He is quite strong, isn't he Itachi" Kisame was grinning madly at the boy. The grin only increased when, with a push, the boy managed to push Samehada to the side rather harshly.

Kisame barely managed to hold on to the sword when this happened. The boy took advantage of this by surging forward and socking Kisame with a powerful, chakra enhanced strike. The man went flying backwards, Out the door, through the wall and into the street below.

**Mika **did not get even a moments relief as Itachi was suddenly behind him. Mika barely managed to dodge the strike to his spin by diving to the side. Only to be forced to continue dodging as Itachi refused to let up.

Itachi was not like anyone Mika had ever fought. For one he actually did not underestimate Mika like Kisame had. Nor did he play with Mika like the others did. This was something that Mika was not used to. It left him with no chance to analyze Itachi's movements or react at all really.

He hated being this vulnerable, he truly did.

This was only amplified when Itachi's speed seemed to quadruple, blurring into Mika's vision. A harsh blow to his stomach drove the air out of Mika's body. Before Mika could do so much as twitch, Itachi slammed him into the wall. The man's Sharingan boring into his eyes.

" Tsukoyomi." Was the last word Mika heard as the world shifted.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End. <strong>

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have special plans for the next chapters. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy my Ever-loyal Servants. **

**Love, Lord Mika. **

**P.S. I will explain the resposiblities of a Intermediate Medic next time. **

**Also I would like it if someone could Make a Databook description of Mika and possibly a Picture of him. I will place it on my Profile and give you the credit you deserve. **


	10. Defiance

" Tsukuyomi"

The instant he heard that one word, Mika's world seemed to shift. Gone was Damaged Hotel, in its place was a Red and Grey scaled world with a Grey moon in the sky. Mika himself was tied onto a cross, seemingly alone.

This did not last as A sudden and intense pain filled his stomach. Looking down, Mika was shocked to see a grey scaled Itachi holding a blade that was now in Mika's gut.

" This is the Tsukuyomi, A world of My control. In it, I control everything. Time, Space, pain, it is all under my domain. I am now going to stab you for 72 straight hours. I wonder how long your mind can hold up, seeing as you lack the Sharingan." Stabbing Mika once more for emphasis.

Mika didn't even flinch. Thanks to his piece of shit father, Mika had built up a rather intense pain tolerance. This was nothing. Most people would break rather quickly, but not Mika.

Still, he wondered how long his Mind could hold out from this attack. After all the mind was a rather... delicate... place.

A rather dark smile came to Mika's face as a wonderful, beautiful thought came to him.

**Itachi **hated that he had been forced to use the Tsukuyomi on the boy, but he had been simply to exhausted from his spar with The Leaf earlier to not take the boy out right as fast as possible. He had hoped that the boy would break after a few hours at most so he could avoid doing too much damage. However with the defiant look on the boy's face, Itachi sorely doubted that.

Raising his sword, Itachi went for another stab. However, the second before the sword met Mika's skin, a sudden and intense force filled the area. Itachi was left unable to move.

Lifting his eyes toward Mika's face, he was shocked to see a rather defiant look in Mika's eye.

" This is my Mind Itachi, and I don't appreciate your intrusion."

The world seemed to explode from Mika's body, knocking Itachi away from Mika and shattering the Tsukuyomi.

* * *

><p>In the Real World, Itachi stumbled backwards. Holding his now bleeding eyes in an attempt to stem the pain, Itachi looked up at Mika in terror.<p>

" What are you?"

The shaking and barely standing boy rose his head " Complicated"

Itachi quickly backed away but before he could escape he heard something that annoyed the hell out of him

" ITACHI" coming from his annoying little brother.

**Mika's...**well, everything hurt. It was like his blood had become acid and he had been turned into a Chew toy for every one of the Inuzuka Nin-dogs, all at the same time. His head was pounding so harshly, Mika could barely focus.

How exactly a War of the Minds could hurt his body was beyond him but that is exactly what it did. He was glad he felt Jiraiya's chakra speeding toward the hotel as Mika was completely drained. He could not put up even the smallest amount of a fight at the moment.

Hearing a very loud chirping and sensing a large amount of lightning chakra, Mika turned his head upward. Through the hole in the wall, he was surprised to see Sasuke of all people rushing at Itachi with the Chidori in hand.

Something that would make most people believe Sasuke had a chance, but Mika knew better. Itachi was just far too good for Sasuke to ever reach. Even if Itachi was never cured of the illness Mika could feel within the man.

Mika had to hold back a smirk when he saw a rather annoyed Itachi beat the shit out of Sasuke, before pinning the boy to the wall and using the Tsukuyomi on him. It brought Mika immense pleasure to see Sasuke humbled.

By the time Mika had fully analyzed the Tsukuyomi, the entire hallway changed into a fleshy tunnel which absorbed Sasuke. It seemed Jiraiya was finally here.

The two Kage level Ninja obviously realized that they had no chance against Jiraiya, so they ran away.

Mika didn't get to see it, but he could feel Itachi use an immensely powerful Fire Jutsu that if he was right, carried the slightest bit of lightning chakra within it. Curious about what he had sensed, Mika struggled to get up and waked out to see it.

He only got to see it for a split second before Jiraiya sealed it, but what he saw was amazing. Black flames licking up and down the Fleshy walls. From Jiraiya's expression that shouldn't have been able to happen. Mika would most definitely see if he could replicate the black flames or at least find a way to combat them. They seemed far to dangerous to ignore, even if Itachi couldn't use that jutsu more then three times a day. It was extremely chakra taxing.

When Mika thought of Chakra taxing, a wonderful idea came to him.

Walking over to Naruto, Mika embraced the now startled boy.

**Jiraiya was shocked to see **the rather cold Mika embracing Naruto. However his was filled with even more shock when Mika and Naruto were suddenly covered in intense blue chakra.

After a second of that, Mika let go of Naruto who collapsed with what seemed to be exhaustion. Then in a blur of chakra enhanced Movement, Mika turned and socked Jiraiya across the face. Sending the old man down the hall, right into the wall.

Agony filled Jiraiya's face, It felt like Tsuande had hit him.

Getting up to yell at the boy, He was stopped at the extremely cold, intense and furious glare in Mika's eyes. Something which was made even more potent by the blue, flame-like chakra covering Mika's body.

" After specifically explaining to you that I sensed a **Kage **level Chakra following us, you still abandoned us to go off with a women who was obviously under a genjutsu. Leaving us open to the hands of two of the most dangerous Kage level criminals on the fucking planet, one of which slaughtered his entire family most of which were Jonin level Ninja. Are you so pathetic that you care for getting laid over protecting your two charges? Are you so incompetent that you would ignore a S rank sensor's warning to get laid?"

With every word, Mika stepped slowly closer to Jiraiya. The chakra around the boy dimming as the boy's various injuries healed.

Jiraiya knew he shouldn't be feeling any fear, after all Mika was only a genin. However, the power of the glare Mika was sending at Jiraiya was unlike anything he had ever faced. It was so cold that Jiraiya could barely breathe. So commanding that Jiraiya felt like he couldn't look away. So piercing that it felt like it shot through all of Jiraiya' defenses and attack the man right at the heart.

For that he gained both a little fear and hatred for the boy.

**Mika hated Getting Angry. **He hated losing control of himself, however in this case he allowed it. What Jiraiya had done was inexcusable, pathetic and just plain fucking stupid.

Taking a Deep breathe in an attempt to calm himself, Mika took a hold of the rest of the chakra he had taken from Naruto and quickly absorbed the rest of it. The chakra was extremely potent, the raw life force it contained was unbelievable. Just touching it brought Mika relief, absorbing it began healing his various injuries. Within seconds he felt brimming full of chakra, actually he now had three times more chakra then he normally had.

Sending one last hate filled glare at Jiraiya, who actually flinched, Mika walked over to Sasuke and began to heal the boy's ribs. Mika had heard them crack when Itachi Kicked Sasuke down the hall.

Mika felt Jiraiya move over to a now tired Naruto " Mika, what did you do to Naruto?" The man spoke in a very cautious and slightly fearful voice.

Sighing, Mika answered " I had just been hit with that Tsukuyomi Jutsu and broke it. While My mind was intact unlike Sasuke's here, I was extremely low on chakra. Naruto posses a vast chakra reserve, he wouldn't miss any if I took it. So I siphoned some, used to hel my own body and am now using it to heal Sasuke's broken ribs."

Mika was shocked to suddenly notice Guy's chakra coming extremely close to the hotel. In fact the man burst through the hole in the wall and kicked Jiraiya across the face to Mika's enjoyment.

Guy spent the next several moments explaining How Itachi and Kisame had been at the village, how they left Kakashi in critical condition and how Sasuke over head this and ran.

Mika, who was now healing Sasuke's wrist, had to really try to not spike his killer intent. How the fuck could Sasuke Uchiha get out of the village with no one stopping him? Sasuke was the last of his clan, the village was obsessed with Sasuke's well being. So why would they just let him out of the village like this?

To Mika it showed how lax the village had come. To both allow two **Kage ****level Criminals **to effortlessly sneak into the village and to allow Sasuke to leave were signs of the villages laxness. Especially as all of this happened right after an invasion where there defenses should be tightest. It just went to show that his decision to eventually leave the village was the right one.

* * *

><p>Once Mika had finished Healing Sasuke's body, Guy tossed the boy over his shoulder and hurried back to the village at high speeds.<p>

Turning to Jiraiya, Mika sent out a chakra string at the man. He ignored Jiraiya's cry as his check book went flying right into Mika's hands.

" All of this damage is your fault, so you **Will **pay for it. Am I understood?"

Before the old man could even protest, Mika walked over to the owner of the Hotel who had just rushed up to see that damages.

" How much do we owe you?"

**Jiraiya wanted** to cry as he saw Mika write down a number that had 6 Zeros on a check.

However he didn't argue against Mika decision . He knew the boy would either hurt him or tell Tsunade who would also hurt him. Letting the boy do what he wanted was the far safer option.

When Mika was done with the Owner of the Hotel, Mika walked back to Jiraiya who was rather nervous at the boy's stare.

" Now that this is over, shall we go? I would rather not have to spend any more time then I have to in your presence."

Jiraiya just nodded " Tanzuka town, it is a few days walk from here."

With that they all left for Tanzuka town in silence.

As they walked, a thought came unbidden to Jiraiya's mind. " _Kakashi, even with his prowess with the Sharingan, couldn't shrug of the effects of the Tsukuyomi as Mika did. What is this boy to have actually broken the Tsukuyomi and still managed to walk away? And without any stage of the Sharingan at that!" _

Jiraiya shivered as he thought of the power Mika could, no would obtain in his prime. It truly scared the Toad sage unlike anything he had ever experienced.

**Naruto was terrified, excited and pissed. **Excited that they were still on their journey to find the next Hokage, terrified at Mika's anger and pissed that Mika could make him so afraid.

It was unlike anything Naruto experienced. Hell, even that Snake guy Orochimaru didn't scare him so much and he knew Mika was not as strong as Orochimaru.

When Mika glared at the Pervy-sage like that, it made every part of Naruto's body freeze, literally. He actually felt as if he blood was ice and his seal was getting freezer burn.

He never wanted to make Mika angry like that, it was extremely scary. Even scarier then Sakura.

**Deep In Naruto Seal, Kurama Rikudo gaped in absolute shock. **He had just felt a chakra far darker and more potent then his own, just as Madara's had been. There was not where as much chakra nor was it was dense, but it was so powerful... Kurama knew that this child would have to the potential to control him as Madara did.

What scared him more then anything was something he thought impossible to someone that wasn't a descendant of the Sage. That boy, Mika, had actually taken a small portion of Kurama's chakra when he was absorbing Naruto's chakra. Not much of Kurama's chakra, in fact it was extremely tiny but still it happened.

And for some reason he could no longer truly sense his chakra, the boy had actually assimilated the foreign chakra. Kurama knew it would change the boy as it had the Gold and Silver brothers all those years ago. Though not in the same way, the amount of chakra Mika stole from his was far too small.

Still there would be an effect, he just wasn't sure of what it was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. <strong>

**Next chapter, we see the Rasengan training and eventually they meet Tsunade. **

**Lots of Love to my Loyal Minion.**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord Mika. **


	11. Rasengan

**This chapter is going to be a little Weird. Mika is going to act way out of character , there is a reason so read the whole thing before you make judgments. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mika felt strange or rather his chakra felt strange. <strong>He wasn't exactally sure why, but it was happening. It had been doing it since he siphoned Naruto's charka. He had originally thought it was due to being stuffed of such potent Physically aligned chakra. The chakra had initially felt itchy and kind of burned under his skin, which had made it very hard to focus. However that went away after he healed Sasuke which had been three days ago.

The Burning was gone as was the itching, so now he just felt weirdness with his chakra. It wasn't a bad thing but it wasn't exactly good either. He didn't like not knowing what was going on with his body.

All his examinations so far had told him absolutely nothing. No that was not entirely true, his examinations told him that his chakra was different. He wasn't sure what was different to be totally honest, but Mika could feel a difference. He jut wasn't sure what that was.

A fact that pissed him off beyond belief. He hated not knowing something, it was a particularly volatile quirk of his.

Of course, he knew that his tests were not perfectly accurate as He was testing him self. Using his own chakra interfered with some of the examinations. He hoped the Tsuande or her student could help him to determine what was going on with his chakra. He hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Kyuubi's chakra.

He had been well aware that there was a chance that the remnant Tailed Beast chakra that naturally mixed in with Naruto's own chakra could have an effect on Mika. However Mika also knew that with the level of control he had, there should have been little to no issue in that field. Still, with as weakened as Mika had been after the Tsukuyomi there as a chance that Mika's body had been weakened enough for the chakra to effect him.

Hell it could have been from Absorbing Uzumaki chakra from Naruto, a side effect from breaking the Tsukuyomi or any variety of things.

However there was one possibility that scared him more then anything ever could, one that was so down right terrifying to Mika he prayed that it never happened. He could have developed the same disorder as Itachi.

It wasn't common knowledge but there were indeed some diseases that spread from chakra to chakra contact. Mika really hoped that Itachi's disease wasn't one of those, from what he had sensed earlier it had drastically weakened the man and would probally kill him within the year without proper treatment or drugs.

Of course he was the only one to notice anything strange about his chakra. In fact Jiraiya and Naruto were rather subdued around Mika, most likely due to fear of him assaulting them. Not that he really minded as it gave him time to think about what ever was going on with his chakra.

He just really hoped he figured out what was going on before anything bad happened to him.

* * *

><p>After walking for three days, in which Mika managed to not to give in to his impulses to carve out Jiraiya's kidneys, the group stopped at a Fair in which Naruto really wanted to enjoy.<p>

Mika couldnt judge Naruto for that, After all he of all people knew what it was like to crave the happiness denied to him as a child. Still it was kind of annoying to listen to the boy beg.

What Mika could judge however was Jiraiya, one of the wealthiest people on the planet due to his books and excellent service as a Ninja, stealing Naruto's money under the pretenses of saving Naruto from Over indulgence. Something that Mika knew was complete and utter bullshit. Jiraiya's indulgent personality was legendary.

Whipping out a chakra string, an ability he was glad he copied from Kankuro, Mika latched onto the wallet, tearing it from the Toad Sage's hands.

**Jiraiya was getting tired of Mika's disrespect and overall attitude, he really was. **

However when he turned to tell Mika off for taking the Wallet, Jiraiya's body froze with fear. Back again was the cold, commanding gaze he had experienced at the hotel.

And just like before it held Jiraiya in place, pinning him down with it's controlled force. This once againt filled Jiraiya with fear, a fear which only increased as Mika approached him.

Once Mika reached Jiraiya, the boy grabbed his shirt and pulled his head down toward Mika's mouth. It was then that Mika began to whisper to Jiraiya something that would burn the man to his very soul.

" It was bad enough that you abandoned Naruto at birth for your own pettiness, but now you are actually stealing from him. Minato would be ashamed at how you are treating his son."

With that Mika left a teary eyed Jiraiya as he grabbed Naruto's arm, saying to the boy " Come on Naruto, lets go enjoy this fair. Jiraiya is paying" Mika had Jiraiya's wallet in his hand.

Jiraiya felt like his very soul had shattered at the blatant reminder of His old student and Jiraiya's failure to take care of Naruto. It stung worse then any rejection he had ever received from Tsunade.

Turning around, Jiraiya searched for the nearest brothel. It was the only thing that could numb the wound Mika had so ruthlessly tore open and pissed in.

As he did so, there was one question that was on his mind " How did Mika know of Naruto's heritage?" He knew he would have to ask the boy later, but for now it was time for the Ladies to numb his pain.

* * *

><p>Mika spent the majority of that day following Naruto around, playing various games and even introducing Naruto to the wonders of Gambling. Naruto's incredible natural luck made him great at gambling, though he was not able to win against Mika unless the game was of chance. Then Naruto won every time, something Mika capitalized which allowed them to gain vast amounts of money. The boy may have been an idiot, but he did have some value at times.<p>

Overall it was a rather enjoyable evening, though it left Mika tired. Explaining things to Naruto was rather grating on his patients, still it was mind-numbing and allowed Mika to ignore the weirdness with his chakra.

There was one real negative however. It reminded Mika far too much of his past. Seeing someone so Naïve and innocent despite the pain of their past was a bit hard to swallow.

Mika remembered when he was like that. Kinder, always excited and extremely talkative. Something Mika lost when his father beat him into a three month coma.

Cory, his father, had never been an overly kind man. In fact he had always been rather crude and insulting of everything Mika did, a matter made worse with Mika being very hyper and more then a bit effeminate. Cory hadn't taken to that so well so he would often hit Mika, twist his joints into painful positions, isolate him, insult him, starve him and so on.

The abuse escalated when Mika fought back for the first time, three months before his 8th Birthday. Tired of the constant abuse, Mika actually began to defend himself when his father called him a thief and a liar. When Mika managed a rather witty insult, which he can no longer remember, Cory rushed at the petite boy and clocked him straight in the face.

He proceeded to grab Mika by the throat, choking him. After choking bored him, Cory began smashing Mika's head against the ground repeatedly. Eventually he left his broken child to die in a pool of his own blood.

Thankfully for Mika, a member of the Inuzuka clan had heard the incident and rescued him while having his dogs kill Cory.

When Mika awoke from his three month coma, he discovered that his father had cracked his skull in several places and partially crushed Mika's windpipe. If Mika hadn't subconsciously channeling chakra to his head, he would have died. As it was, Mika was in the hospital for another month to repair the damage, half of which he wasn't able to speak.

It was this incident that forced Mika to take a good long look at this life. He had never wanted to be so helpless again, and a medic gave him the opportunity to never be helpless again. Becoming a Ninja.

The medic had been so impressed by Mika's subconscious control over his chakra that he recommended him for the shinobi program, an offer Mika jumped at.

It was hard at the beginning, due to the fear he had of contact, but the incredible self awareness he had allowed him to move past that. As did living in the orphanage for a month and the library.

The library had been the biggest help here overall. He had always loved to read, but being surrounded by the books he loved allowed him to unwind and deal with the struggles of recovery and life itself. It also served to help Mika learn how to control his impulsiveness, curiosity and curb his defiance when it could hurt him.

Hearing Naruto's call to him, Mika shook his head to dispel those thoughts. He had come to peace with his past, something that few others had the strength to do, and was proud of all he accomplished. Looking toward the future was best and that was exactly what Mika did.

* * *

><p>Since they were done with the fair, Mika took Naruto to find Jiraiya. It wasn't hard to find that now inebriated man as his chakra was rather large.<p>

Mika wasn't surprised in the slightest to find the man covered in prostitutes while drinking copious amounts of alcohol. Naruto was surprised of course, and rather angry, so he approached and began to yell at the man.

Desperately Filled with the desire to ruin Jiraiya's chance to get laid, Mika quickly approached the Prostitutes.

" Ladies, do you see that boy with the blond hair?" They all nodded " Well he is the charge of the older man who willingly abandoned him somewhere were he was abused, all so he could drink and spend time in brothels. Just a few hours ago he went to steal the blondes money which I had to actually stop on my own. I thought you would want to know about that man who you would have slept with. Oh, I should also mention that he sneaks and spies on girls in the Hotsprings"

Satisfied with his cock blocking efforts, Mika left the ladies who were all glaring at Jiraiya. In fact he saw one of the women go to the owner and explain all of that to him, which made the man glare at Jiraiya as well.

Feeling a sudden accumulation of chakra, Mika turned to Jiraiya who was driving a ball of chakra into a man's stomach. It seemed to be griding the man's body, before throwing him across the street into a stand. The strangest part was that he spiraled into the stand.

Mika's eyes widened as he realized just what that was. He had just witnessed The Legendary Rasengan... and felt a great deal of disappointment.

While there was a great deal of potential for inspiration and improvement with the Rasengan, it wasn't all that impressive. Sure it could do a great deal of damage, but it was very loud, took time to make and was easy to dodge as it had little range.

Still Mika was going to learn and master it, if only to spite and surpass the Fourth Hokage and his idiot teacher in that regard.

From what Mika could sense, it really wasn't that hard. Though it did take a lot more chakra then Mika would have liked, Mika knew he could do it. He would try later, but first he had something to do.

Once again whipping out a chakra string, Mika stole the Sanin's checkbook.

Ignoring Jiraiya's protests, Mika began writing out a check for the broken stand. There was 4 zeros on the check this time.

* * *

><p>After giving Jiraiya his check book back, to much pouting, they left to go train. On the way there, Mika began to practice the Rasengan.<p>

He stopped doing everything the moment he was a good distance away from the village.

It had suddenly felt like a calm filled his body, a clearing of the mind, as if a veil had been lifted from his senses. It was the strangest thing and he had no idea what the cause was. He was filled with dread at the possible implications.

Immediately going through his memories he was shocked at his behavior when he was at the fair. He loathed Naruto, so why had he suddenly wanted to be around the idiot? And why had he gotten extremely nostalgic? Then there was his losing self control around Jiraiya, something he wanted to do but was normally to restrained to actually do.  
>It was like Naruto's childish behavior had gotten to Mika...<p>

Mika's head snapped toward Naruto while stretching his senses toward the boy.

Immediately sensations of excitement, determination, jitteriness and a touch of anxiety bombarded Mika whose jaw dropped in absolute shock.

He was an Empath. How the fuck did that happen?

The only recorded empath had been Mito Uzumaki... Of course, Naruto.

" Absorbing Naruto's chakra, or possibly even Kyuubi's granted me empathy. Mito was the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi after all, and it was after absorbing Naruto's chakra that I had trouble controlling my emotions. Kyuubi's chakra is always described at angry and hateful so that could have enhanced my anger. Then when I entered the fair I got all weird, it was probably a passive effect of my new found empathy. I really hope this is permanent, there is so many possible application with it."

Turning to Jiraiya, Mika stretched out his senses to see if he was right. Once again a variety of emotions and sensations filled him. Joy, fear, nostalgia and more.

It actually made his head a little fuzzy to be honest. " It seems I have to learn how to not be effected by everyone I sense." Mika smiled, since it seemed they were going to be at the fair grounds for a while, he could use the people there to garner control over his new found ability. Hopefully he could get it to where he could sense emotions passively at a distance.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jiraiya suddenly speaking.

" The jutsu I am about to teach you Naruto is called the Rasengan. It was created by the Fourth Hokage and as such is a Village treasure I expect you to respect." The Sanin gave Naruto a rather stern glare at that point.

" Now there are three steps to completing the Rasengan. The first step is Rotation, to master that you will need these." Jiraiya tossed Naruto a water balloon, then took one out himself and began to channel his chakra into it.

The balloon rippled, the popped.

Mika smirked as he finally new how to make a Rasengan. Raising his hand, Mika channeled his chakra as Jiraiya did, though using less chakra.

Immediately a small rasengan appeared on Mika's hand. " Like this Jiraiya?" He really enjoyed seeing the awed look on Mika's face.

Naruto screamed at Mika " HOW'D YOU DO IT SO QUICKLY? AND WHY IS IT SO SMALL?"

Turning to Naruto Mika answered " I have far less chakra then either of you, so I have to use less chakra to be able to make the rasengan. As for How I did it so fast, well it wasn't all that hard to master. Plus I am a skilled sensor, so I just replicated what I sensed. Add in my masterful skill at Chakra control and this Jutsu is actually rather simple to create." Mika closed his hand, getting rid of the rasengan. " Still I doubt it will be of much use to me. It is way to loud to use in battle. Your enemy would hear you coming a mile away. Kind of like with the chidori, there are just far too many weaknesses for it to be of any real use unless you are blindingly fast and can surprise your already weakened enemy."

**Jiraiya gaped at both Mika's blatant dismissal and effortless mastery of the Rasengan. **That was a jutsu crafted by his Student, the Fourth Freaking Hokage for crying out loud. And Mika had just called it useless.  
>Jiraiya wanted to slap the boy, but he saw the effect Mika's comment had on Naruto. If anything, Naruto seemed far more determined to master the Rasengan then ever before, if only to prove Mika wrong.<p>

" Since you are training Naruto now, I think I will go do some training of my own." Jiraiya heard Mika say as he walked toward town.

Jiraiya, wanting to know how Mika knew of Naruto's heritage, created a shadow clone and had it follow the boy out.

* * *

><p>After a five minutes of following Mika, the boy turned around " Jiraiya I am well aware that you are stalking me and I know what you wish to speak with me about. Come out and I will explain."<p>

Seeing no alternative, Jiraiya came out of his hiding place.

" Very well, you can start by explaining to me how you know of at least one S rank Secret."

The boy raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya " Your student's face in on a mountain side and I went to school with Naruto, I would have been hard pressed to not notice the similarities. Add in the fact that only Minato and Naruto had spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes and it was extremely obvious."

Jiraiya had to Admit Mika was right, Naruto was indeed a dead ringer for his father. It really wasn't a very well kept secret if Jiraiya was being honest with himself.

What Mika said next really got to Jiraiya, filling him with guilt and regret.

" When I discovered Naruto's status as a vessel, it just made more sense. From what I saw in the bingo books, all Jinchuuriki were made from idividuals related to the Kages. Most likely to ensure loyalty despite the abuse suffered, which was probally why Your sensei was so involved with Naruto. Actually it could also be used to explain why you never were around Naruto, after all it wouldn't do for him to have more loyalty to someone who was rarely inside of the village would it? It that why you abandoned him Jiraiya? Were you apart of the program to strip Naruto of his free will, to turn him into a brainless tool for the Leaf? From the way you treat Naruto, it really wouldn't surprise me"

Jiraiya felt as if he had been kicked in the Gonads by Tsunade herself, repeatedly.

This boy seemed to be able to tear his way through all of Jiraiya's defenses with ease, hitting the man where it hurt the most. Something Jiraiya hated the boy for.

**Mika **was annoyed with Jiraiya, he truly was. The man was the epitiomy of everything Mika hated. Hypocrisy, cowards, neglect, arrogance, a human cesspool of the Traits Mika loathed the most.

It was for this reason, Mika took a great deal of pleasure in Jiraiya's pain. The man deserved to suffer greatly.

Immediately Realizing he was losing control again, Mika took a few deep breathes to center himself. It seemed that even without his empathic abilities fucking with him, having assimilated a portion of Kyuubi's chakra drastically increased his already potent temper. He would have to work on his control a great deal more then he had originally believed.

Once he was calmed, Mika looked toward the Sanin. " Is there anything else you wanted to know Jiraiya?" Mika really needed to leave, he could already feel his control slipping. The waves of loathing he was beginning to feel from Jiraiya wasn't helping Mika's already delicate control in the slightest.

**Jiraiya **wanted to be very far away from Mika at the moment. It was taking everything he had to not assault the boy who assaulted him with cold, cruel logic.

" How are you aware of Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki?" He asked in the hopes of getting away from Mika quickly while getting the answers he needed.

The boy just shrugged. " I lived in an Orphange for three months. People cant keep their mouths shut so It was hard to not find out. Later I would look at some Bingo books from the Second war. I just pieced the rest together at that point."

Jiraiya may have hated Mika, be he had to admit, he was impressed. That took brains to figure out. This boy was going somewhere, that Jiraiya couldn't deny.

**" **If that is all Jiraiya, I would rather start my training." Jiraiya just nodded, there was no more to discuss that point.

The boy just nodded in return then left a rather distraught Jiraiya to think about the many mistakes he had made in his life time.

**Mika **was glad to get away from Jiraiya. With his the new addition to his temper, it was very difficult for Mika to remain calm.

He really had to regain control over his emotions and soon.

It would really suck if an opponent found way to use his temper against him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. <strong>

**I know it was weird, but remember that Mika was being influenced by the passive aspect of his empathic abilities. **

**Lots of love my loyal Minions. **

**Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **


	12. Tsunade

**I need you guys to Give me ideas for Mika's last name. When he gets promoted, he will be asked to pick a name. I want you guys to help me decided. This could eventually become a clan name so choose wisely. **

**Also, the Poll Results for Mika to Leave the Village are **

**20 yes's**

**15 No's **

* * *

><p><strong>It had taken a full week for Mika to be able to fully control his empathic abilities. <strong>And in that week, Mika learned quite a bit about his new found abilities and the overall consequences of assimilating Uzumaki and Tailed Beast chakra, outside of the heightened temper that is. He had actually received a variety of upgrades, though none as drastic as his new found Empathic abilities.

First, Darker emotions were far easier to detect then any other emotion, though he was still able to feel the full range of emotions. And since everyone had dark emotions, Mika could track anyone anywhere. Though he could only feel emotions within a certain range, with really intense emotion having a larger range.

Second, in addition to getting empathic abilities Mika's original sensory abilities were vastly increased. His range had grown by Fifty percent alone, and what he could perceive at a distance also increased. This took some getting used to, but he was glad for it.

Third, Mika's chakra had grown in size, potency and density. Growing from high genin to a low chunin, His chakra had also taken on a slightly wild feel to it. The added density made it easier to use chakra taxing jutsu like the Rasengan. This also meant that he Mika's recovery speed, healing and stamina were also boosted at least three times there previous level. This was perhaps the most welcome addition amongst his upgrades.

The last thing Mika discovered was that his Senses had evolved quite a bit, though not quite at the level of his sensory abilities. His sense of smell had gained the largest increased though not to the level of an Inuzuka.

All in all, Mika was extremely pleased with incredible gifts he had received from Kyuubi's and Naruto's charka. They would allow him to reach far higher levels in the future. At the moment he was working to gain better control over his enhancements. Thankfully it wasn't all that hard to do, though dealing with the advanced Sense of smell was annoying at times.

Mika was not the only one making progress during there time at the Fair.

Naruto was already starting the last stage, something that Jiraiya admitted that he hadn't been able to complete for almost a year. The most impressive part was that he was basically on his own as Jiraiya basically ignored the boy, something that really pissed Mika off.

Speaking of the Foolish Toad Sage, Mika had almost killed the worthless man when he learned that he was not teaching Naruto. It brought immense anger to Mika's entire being. Mika truly wondered if the Fourth Hokage trained himself if this was how Jiraiya taught. It would make a lot more sense.

It also made him wonder how Hiruzen had taught the Sanin, it could explain a lot about them. All of the Sanin would be considered extremely dysfunctional by any set of standards. One was a compulsive gambler and drunk that ran from her past as well as her many gambling debts, one was an insane traitor with a fetish for experimenting on infants and the last was a sex crazed useless piece of shit that abandoned his own godson so he could spend his time writing poorly written porn novels. Mika just hoped Naruto didn't pick up on any of Jiraiya's many faults.

Mika would be forced to kill the boy if that ever happened. Then he would move on to Jiraiya... and Death would be far too merciful at that point.

''''

* * *

><p>''''<p>

**Mika was not at all impressed with Jiraiya's spy network at the moment. It had taken the man of grand total of three weeks to locate Tsunade, despite her fame and horrible reputation. **

Even with her skill with the Transformation Jutsu, Tsunade still possessed a massive amount of extremely potent chakra. Someone would have had to notice it. Tsunade also was well known for her habits of obsessive gambling and running from her those she owed money. That was a very distinct pattern, especially as everyone she ran from was wealthy and well known. That would have made a rather visible trail.

She really shouldn't be that hard to find, but this was Jiraiya after all. Mika knew that he shouldn't be all that surprised.

In the end it wasn't even Jiraiya's spy network that lead him to her but a stranger she had gambled and lost against. So now they were finally headed to Tanazuka Town in order to collect the Slug Queen.

As It only took three hours to get to Tanazuka Town, Mika decided to practice a new chakra control exercise he had developed after seeing the rasengan. It was actually a Hyrbid of the Leaf sticking exercise and the first Stage of the Rasnegan training method. Basically, it consisted of sticking a leaf to your palm and using your chakra to spin it around like during the first stage of the Rasengan. Mika's goal was to be able to cover his body in leaves and move them all simultaneously in differing directions.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Mika heard what had to be the twentieth Loud pop before feeling a large wave of chakra wash over his body. Turning his head, he saw a rather frustrated Naruto holding the remains of a balloon. It seemed he was still unable to maintain the rasengan for more the a few seconds at a time.

Seeing as Jiraiya wasn't going to help Naruto, Mika decided to throw the poor boy a bone." Your adding too much chakra."

Naruto looked up at him confused. " HUH? I AM? And how would you know that anyway?"

Mika rose an eyebrow at the slow boy's confusion " I am a sensor, remember? I can literally feel the chakra of everyone around me. That includes you and your drastically overpowered Rasengan."

A light went on in Naruto's head, it seemed he understood " Oh, okay I get it. So, what does that have to do with the Rasengan?"

Mika looked to the destroyed balloon " From what I can tell, you are using at least ten times more chakra then needed to create your rasengan, that's why it keeps exploding. You lack the needed control to limit the flow of chakra or condense it enough to maintain the rasengan's shape."

Naruto responded with a tip of the head and a loud " HUH?"

Sighing, Mika realized he would have to dumb his explanation down for Naruto to understand what he was about to tell him. So he quickly changed tactics.

" Okay Naruto, you know when you turn on a Faucet and the water comes out way too fast and splashes you." Getting a nod, Mika continued " Right now you are the Faucet, your chakra is coming out to fast so it splashes. When you make the rasengan, you need to use less chakra so it doesn't splash everywhere."

The light came back to Naruto's eyes. " OH I GET IT, THANKS ALOT MIKA." With that, Naruto went right back to working on the last step of the rasengan.

Mika was rather glad to notice that Naruto was acutally taking his advice, dropping the chakra he was pumping into the rasengan by quite a bit. Naruto was still using Six times too much chakra, but still it was a rather remarkable improvement.

Satisfied, Mika turned back to his chakra control exercise. It was harder then it looked, far more difficult then even the sand sticking exercise Kabuto had taught him. The leaf kept blowing away when he tried to get it to spin. It seemed he was going to be at this a while, at least it gave him something to work on while they walked.

**Jiraiya** turned his head to Mika, rather confused with the boy. He had never met someone so hard to read. One minute Mika was insulting Jiraiya and rolling his eyes at Naruto's behavior, the next he was giving Naruto some really helpful advice. It was really confusing as everything the boy did seemed to clash.

First there was the actual advice Mika had given Naruto. It was immensely useful despite its simplicity. Then of course there was the way he explained it to Naruto. Mika had been patient, kind and extremely helpful despite dealing with someone as slow and dim witted as Naruto. Going as far as to create a whole new analogy to explain something when most would have given up on Naruto.

Yet, when it came to Jiraiya, Mika showed not an ounce of Patiance. In fact he showed nothing more then extreme contempt for Jiraiya, having Stolen his money, insulted him on several occasions, and had even taunted him over his decision to choose the village over Naruto. Hell The fucker even gone as far as to cock block him, somehow getting Jiraiya banned from every brothel and bar at the fair ground. Jiraiya had actually gotten chased out of a brothel by several angry escorts wielding planks of wood.

Then there was that glare. Jiraiya knew he should feel any fear toward the boy, He was a mere genin after all while Jiraiya was the strongest of the Sanin. Yet when Mika glared at him, all of that went away. Reducing Jiraiya to nothing more then a quaking, fear filled statue.

That glare was nothing like Tsunade's or even Kushina's as theirs was more of a threat, promising a brutal beating for some offence Jiraiya had committed. Nor was it like the one he used to get from Sarutobi Sensei which was more parental, using disappointment and annoyance to get it's message across.

Instead, Mika's glare was one of command. Demanding absolute attention, respect and obedience he looked at. It could pin you down with just a glance, making it so that no matter what you did you couldn't move or even look away. It was a piercing gaze that seemed to pass through all of your defenses, taking hold of your very soul.

The fact that a Genin could do such a thing was completely and utterly unnerving. It was also quite telling of Mika's potential. If he was able to Accomplsih such a feat as such a young age, what would he be able to do when he hit his prime.

What scared Jiraiya most about the boy, and confused him the most, was Mika's immense intellect and perception. The boy had effortlessly discovered the two S rank secrets surrounding Naruto. Yet despite discovering the Secrets, Mika had kept his mouth shut. Only ever revealing after Jiraiya confronted him and even then the boy seemed to only say what was needed. And what hurt Jiraiya most.

It left Jiraiya grasping at straws to figure out Mika's motives.

Jiraiya genuinely hated that he couldn't get a full read on Mika. It was so frustrating, especially as reading people was normally a strength of his. All he could tell was that the boy was immensely smart, perceptive, insanely and more then willing to hit below the belt. He was a real Ninja, a real threat if there ever was one.

Jiraiya could only hope that Mika was loyal to the Leaf. He wasn't sure if the village would be able to handle Mika.

...Or any one else for that matter.

**Mika wasn't sure what to think when he started to feel the high levels of fear oozing off of Jiraiya's body. **The was no obvious threat around them from what he could sense, so he was at a loss.

At least until he noticed that kept of Glancing over at him. Then it started to make sense. For whatever reason, the old man was afraid of him.

For some unknown reason, that thought brought Mika great joy.

**''''**

* * *

><p><strong>''''<strong>

Entering Tanazuka was rather irritating to Mika's newly advanced senses. The high concentration of people and their various odors made his head ache from the smells and added chakra. He didn't like it in the slightest, it would make it harder to find Tsunade. Though since she was related to Naruto and was a Kage level Ninja, it should be too much of an issue.

Turning to Jiriaya, Mika explained that to the man " I cant feel her just yet, though by the time I enter the center of the Town I should be able to. If she is still here that is."

The Sanin nodded to him as they continued to walk into town. Stretching out his senses to their max, Mika searched for the illusive Sanin.

After a few minutes, Mika sensed her... and someone else " Orochimaru is here"

Jiraiya's head snapped over to Mika with great spead " Is he with Tsuande?"

Mika nodded. " Yes and there are two other Elite Jonin level humans and a... A pig I think. I can say much more with Two Sanin chakra smothering the other chakra with their own.." Turning his body, Mika pointed to the castle in the center of town. " There are there... wait, Orochimaru is leaving with one of the jonin. Tsunade is running back into town at a rapid pace. She has not been injured, neither has the other jonin she was with."

Jiraiya frowned " Lead the way"

With that, Mika rushed off toward the Legendary Sucker's chakra.

"""

"""

It had Taken Mika about ten minutes to Lead Jiraiya and Naruto to Tsunade, mostly as Jiraiya made them walk to prevent them from alerting Tsunade. A surprisingly smart Move.

Mika had tracked Tsunade down to a bar in the middle of town, which was not all that surprising given Tsunade's reputation.

The moment Mika entered the bar, he almost doubled over at the intense sensations of Depression, Self-Loathing, Anger and Inner Turmoil hit him with Tsunade level force. It was almost unbearable, even for Mika.  
>Looking up, Mika managed to locate the source of all of that Pain.<p>

It was Tsunade herself.

"""

''''''

* * *

><p>"""<p>

**Chapter end.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**PS This is officially the longest Story I have ever written. Thanks for being there with me.**

**Lots of Love**

**From your Ninja Overlord, Mika**


	13. One Week, Two Bets

Mika had to take a few deep breathes in order to calm down. How one person could remain sane with such bottled up turmoil was beyond him. It seemed that whatever happened with Orochimaru had really shaken the women up, this both amazed and worried him. However, as amazed and worried as he was, there was one emotion Mika felt more.

Fear.

Fear that Tsunade was going to help Orochimaru recover from whatever the Third had done. Mika didn't know what was wrong with the man, but when he sensed him earlier, Mika felt an enormous amount of pain and suffering. Something that should have been impossible at such a distance, yet Mika had felt it. Mika knew Orochimaru made some kind of deal in return for healing him. The problem was figuring out what.

Mika regained focus as he heard " Tsunade!" come from Jiraiya's loud mouth. With that, they all sat at Tsunade's table.

Now that he wasn't focusing on her emotions, Mika got a good look at Tsunade. He was shocked at her beauty and stance. Aside from her obvious inebriation, there was no open sign of her inner issues.

Stretching his senses outward, Mika began to examine the Sanin who just may become a threat. Several things popped out to him.

The First thing was the Obvious Genjutsu covering her body. To Mika, she may have just been screaming with how obvious it was to him. However, to almost anyone else, there was virtually no sign of a genjutsu presence. He had to admit, he was extremely impressed. It was actually her transformation that led him to his next observation, the seal on her forehead.

He had seen it once before, on the forehead of Mito Uzumaki. From what he could tell, it contained a massive amount of highly condensed chakra that was being passively drained directly into the seal. Knowing how hard it was to contain such condensed chakra on a passive level, Mika was impressed. He wondered what function it served other then acting as a chakra well. There was probably some medical purpose, that was her specialty after all.

His next observation was of the potency of her chakra. It really was incredible, full of life and richness. A sure sign of a master Medic if there ever was one. Her chakra was also incredible dense, a sign of her Uzumaki blood. The most shocking thing about her chakra was the massive inbalance he felt in it. It was like something was siphoning her very life force away from her leaving her with too much Spiritual chakra.

Following the feel of her chakra, he found the source which was in between her massive breasts. Dangling from a string was a crystal, the First Hokage's Crystal. And it was killing her.

Not immediately, but he could feel her life force being drained directly into the crystal. From what he could tell, her body was passively fighting it. This was most likely a result of her innate chakra control. However, regardless of her resistance the crystal was still taking from her. It may have been a relatively small drain, but over the years it had obviously added up. It was most likely the cause of the premature aging Jiraiya had spoken about.

From what he could tell, that Crystal should have killed Tsunade long before now. It was only her bloodline and Massive level of chakra control that prevented death. Had anyone else put the necklace on, they would be barely able to move within minutes. It would take someone with a body absolutely brimming with vitality to survive it's effects.

In fact, he could only think of 9 people who could wear it with no negative effect. These were The Nine Jinchuuriki, Naruto especially due to his Uzumaki Life force. The constant influx of the Tailed beasts chakra would allow them to survive the effects of the crystal, which made sense as the original purpose of the stone was to deal with the tailed beasts.

"To risk your life against all the odds, that's a sucker's bet" Mika was drawn out from his mind as he heard the intense anger emanating from Naruto's body as those words were spoke by Tsunade. An Anger that only grew as Tsuande spoke.

" My Grandfather and his successor, they were all so willing to die to defend the village. Well their both dead alright, and the village is no safer then it ever was." Mika felt Jiraiya's anger join Naruto's, though it was no where near as potent.

" Sounds to me you've changed Tsunade. I don't know what's happened to make you like this, but to say such things out loud..." Mika was starting to feel the combined anger of Jiraiya and Naruto beginning to affect his state of mind. Already a red haze was filling his vision, and his body began to shake. He had to get control over his body before he was overwhelmed with the emotions.

Tsunade's next words didn't help the situation any, in fact it made everything a lot worse.

" Don't forget, I'm not as young as I look. The Years have taught me a great deal." She paused for a moment, and when she did Mika felt a great deal of self loathing fill her as she began to speak " Sarutobi sensei too. He should have known better, what did he expect trying to be a hero at his age." Jiraiya's anger was growing immensely, as was Naruto. Mika was having trouble keeping his breathing steady at this point.

However, before he had a chance to center himself, the Situation and the Idiots anger Peaked with Tsunade's next sentence.

"Hmmph. Playing at Hokage, count me out its a Fool's game." Mika nearlt passed out as Naruto's rage hit heights Mika never imagined the naïve boy could possess.

Mika watched Naruto leapt across the table screaming " That does it!" with Jiraiya grabbing Naruto's shirt to stop him from getting at Tsunade.

All of the anger Made it hard to hear what was being said. After a few seconds of trying to center himself, Mika had enough as Killer intent exploded from his body.

Turning his gaze to Naruto, Mika said one word " Enough!"

**Tsunade was amazed and more then a little afraid of the monstrous killer intent coming off of the quiet boy in waves. **

How a child, any child, produce such intent was far beyond her.

What surprised her, and scared her, more then anything however was the boy's eyes. Even the indirect look she got stilled her body, making her blood run cold as if someone had pour liquid ice into her veins. And looking at around, she realized she wasn't the only one affected by the boy's command.

The blond looked petrified, immense terror and rage seemed to be battling for control over the boy.

Shizune was barely even breathing as she stared at the boy, completely fixated on the boy's eyes. This unnerved Tsunade as Shizune was one of the few people willing to stand up to Even her. For a child to be able to petrify her was quite telling.

However, when she looked at Jiraiya, She was filled with awe, fear and surprise. The man, who she had seen stand up to even her grandmother, had a look of the utmost fear in his eyes. It seemed so wrong, that fear in Jiraiya's eyes, yet there is was. And all due to a child.

Who was this child, that with a single glare he could quell even someone as Fearless as Jiraiya? Tsunade wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

" I'm not going to let her sit there and make fun of the old man." It seemed the blonde's anger had won " No way. I don't care if she is a lady, I'll knock that cynical sneer of her face."

Tsunade's blood warmed right up at the boy's threats, so she stood on the table and said " Are you challenging me?"

**Mika was ready to tear out Naruto's spine. Did the idiot learn nothing from their meeting with Itachi and Kisame? All of Mika's earlier anger turned into pure annoyance, as a thought came to him.**

"Those that cant learn, Must Feel." That was what his father had always said and it was the one thing Mika had ever agreed with, especially in this case.

The urge to both facepalm and tear out a spine only increased when he watched Tsuande stand on the table and say

" Are you challenging me?" Was the lady really going to stoop so low as to beat up on a weak little genin? How petty can she be?

He immediately got his answer" You've got guts if nothing else. Let's take this outside kid" Apparently she was very petty. It kind of reminded Mika of Jiraiya behavior. Were all the Sanin just spoiled children?

Mika's attention was turned to the Tsunade's pretty companion as she spoke.

"No,No" Apparently he was not the only sane and rational person. Tsunade's companion was just as annoyed as he was, though she was also very worried for Naruto's safety.

Mika wasn't, this kid seemed to be able to survive anything.

Still, Mika hoped the idiot actually learned something, though he doubted it. When it really counted, Naruto had the thickest skull.

"""

"""

* * *

><p>"""<p>

"""

Just as Mika suspected, the "Fight" wasn't really a "Fight. Instead it was a rather amusing beat down of Naruto. Still, it served to prove just how petty Tsunade was, especially when she made that beat with Naruto.

What she bet did worry Mika however. Betting that Necklace was a dangerous thing. While Naruto could handle it, Tsuande was not aware of that. It was like betting away a ticking bomb, just to find out it was a dud. He kind of wanted to stab her for doing such a foolish thing.

What really got to Mika however, was that he could feel that Tsuande wanted Naruto to win the bet. A very large part of her wanted Naruto to prove her wrong, for him to master the Rasengan and win the bet. That would explain her inner confliction. A part of her truly wanted to go her home, the other was too afraid of something. Probally whatever was causing her depression and self loathing. He would have to look into that.

As he watched Tsunade leave, a wonderful idea came to Mika's mind. One that would at least guarantee Tsunade's presence in the village. Plus it would be of benefit to him as well.

" Tsunade, I have a Proposition for you" The women turned toward him, clearly interested.

" What would that be?" Mika could feel her immense curiosity.

" Simple really. I would like to fight you at the end of the week. If I managed to hit you at once, then you will agree to Train me fully as a Medic.

Raising her eyebrow, the women responded " And if you fail to do so?"

" I will pay off one of your debts."

The apprentice head whipped toward him " Do you even have that kind of money?" she asked him.

Mika nodded " I work at the hospital on top of my missions, so my pay is higher then a normal genin's. I have actually accumulated a fair amount of money."

**Tsunade wasn't sure about this kid's deal. But the idea of him paying one of her debts was very appealing to the Slug Sanin. Plus she was a freaking Sanin, what could go wrong? Even with her shitty luck, there shouldn't be an issue. **

" You got a deal kid. If you manage at least one solid hit on my body during our fight at the end of the week, then I will train you Fully as a medic. When you fail, and you will, you will pay a debt of my choosing. No backing out now"

For some reason, the sudden smile on the boy's face unnerved Tsunade.

" No backing out at all Tsuande, I'll expect you to remember that when the time comes." The boy then turned and left with Jiraiya and Naruto.

Why did it feel as if she had just fallen right into the boy's trap?

**Jiraiya gaped at Mika's apparent stupidity. How could he think he could land even a single hit on an Sanin and evasion master like Tsunade? **

Walking up to Mika, the man questioned Him. " What the hell was that? There is no way you will be able to win the bet, so why did you do it?"

Jiraiya would have said more, but the words stopped when Mika turned to him. The boy's eyes froze him like before, however there was no anger in them this time. Just pire command.

" Do you know how much time it takes to fully train a medic, Jiraiya? "

Jiraiya didn't know that, so he shook his head as he was still unable to speak.

A dark smirk covered Mika's face " It takes a minimum of two and a half years for most medics. By winning this beat, I will have guaranteed Tsunade's presence in the village for at least that long. We can us that time to wear her down, help her to build up her attachments to the village again." Jiraiya was floored at the boy's manipulation. That was genius, absolute genius.

This kid was definitely a master at manipulation.

"Plus, She wants to come back to the Leaf Jiraiya. That is why she made the deal with Naruto and gambled with the Necklace. She wants him to win and prove her wrong, She wants that more then anything. When Naruto spouted off about being Hokage, her chakra changed. For whatever reason, Naruto's remark hit something powerful in Tsunade. But then again, that is probally why you brought Naruto. You wanted to get that reaction out of Tsunade, why else bring him along when you clearly couldn't care less about the boy."

With those words, Mika leaped away, leaving a rather hurt Jiraiya to mull over Mika's harsh, but logical words.

**A Deep feeling of Satisfaction filled Mika's being. **He loved being able to use his mind to manipulate people, it was so much fun. He hadn't had the opportunity to do so in a while so this felt deeply satisfying.

Better yet, his Empathic abilities had allowed this to happen. This made the manipulation so much more satisfying. Having such a power, and being able to use it with such results was something amazing. It bordered on orgasmic for Mika.

Still, he would have to practice and train for the next week. There was a few things he wanted to work on that could prove useful for his fight with Tsunade.

He almost couldn't wait for the fight to happen. Though, that may have been Naruto's emotions affecting his senses.

It didn't really matter, Mika was excited none the less.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end.<strong>

**Next time is the Week Mika before the Fights. **

**See ya Next time,**

**Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **

**P.S. This chapter was Dedicated to Toshiro of the Eternal Dream ****who I am sure will fall in love with this Manipulation.**

**Thanks for being a loyal reader, reviewer, critic and Friend. **


	14. Tsunade's Choice, Mika's Reaction

**What other Adventure should Mika have? What other world should I Implant Mika into?**

**There is a poll on this, please vote on my profile page. **

* * *

><p><strong>''''<strong>

**Hoping from roof to roof, Mika **followed the feel of Tsunade's chakra. He needed to see the women, it was rather urgent. Mika had just overheard Shizune explaining to Naruto the story of the Hashirama's necklace. The women believed that the crystal was cursed and that she was responsible for their deaths, explain her massive guilt and pain.

Mika knew better and he needed to explain just that to Tsunade. It would help get the women on their side, but more importantly he dearly wanted the pain and guilt she was feeling to stop. Even from this distance it was hitting him like a kick to the groin. He hoped that by explaining the true nature of the Crystal, the pain would at least lessen. While he knew the pain would never fully leave the women, he hoped the guilt would which would be great. It was giving him a massive headache.

It wasn't hard to find Tsunade, she was sitting on a rooftop. From the pain, sadness and guilt wafting from her body, he knew she was thinking of the past.

Walking over to her, Mika began to speak " It wasn't your fault"

Having been distracted by her thoughts, Tsunade actually jumped around. " How the hell did you sneak up on me?" Mika rolled his eyes at her attempts to be intimidating.

" You were distracted by your thoughts. Anyway, like I said it wasn't your fault Dan and Nawaki died. If anything it was your Grandfather's for never explaining to you the effects of wearing the Crystal."

**Tsunade was confused, what the hell did this boy mean? As far as she knew, the stone only worked for her Grandfather to subdue the Tailed beasts. **

" Effects of wearing the Crystal? Explain" She made her most serious glare, the one she used to control Shizune, to command the boy.

Mika, yeah that was what Jiraiya told her at the bar earlier, jut raised and eyebrow at her glare. It seemed he was completely unfazed.

" The Crystal draws in the lifeforce of its bearer, that's you at the moment."

Tsunade's eyes widened " Why would it be taking my life force?" Hundreds ideas filled her brain, trying to riddle out the possible reason for the Crystal's effects.

" It is most likely to maintain its form, after all the Crystal is almost entirely made up of very dense chakra."

Tsunade chocked in utter shock " What? That's not possible. For chakra to have condensed to this degree, it would be massively dense. So much so that even I would have an immensely difficult time lifting it."

The boy nodded " Normally you would be right. However, the chakra that makes the Crystal up contains a third element that alters the density of the stone. I am not sure what kind of chakra this is, but I have sensed it once before."

Tsunade scrunched her forhead in thought " Where?"

" In Jiraiya's chakra. Whatever the chakra is, it is wafting in Jiraiya's body. It is not mixing into anything. it just stays there. I am not sure what it is exactaly. But from the look on your face, you may know of it."

**Tsunade nodded, of course she knew what it was. Her idiot teammate had bragged about it during the second war. It was about three months before they met the Orphans in Rain.**

" Yes, it is Natural energy. You might know it better as Sage Mode chakra. Jiraiya learned how to use the ability from the toads. Basically it consists of drawing the Natural Energy of the Earth and perfectly blending it with your own chakra. It Grants you immense power, drastically amplifying your own abilities. My Grandfather was a Sage as well... So this Crystal is made up of Natural energy"

The boy nodded at her " Yes, that would explain why it required your lifeforce to balance it. I know I don't have to tell you of all people. but Your grandfather possessed immense vitality. He most likely never really noticed how much chakra was being drained on him. For anyone else, the pull would leave them incapacitated within hours. You don't really notice it due to your bloodline and masterful chakra control, but it has already had an effect on your body. Your premature aging, something that should be impossible due to your Uzumaki blood, is more then likely a direct result of your wearing the Crystal."

Tsunade wanted to cry. The Crystal was stealing from her, killing her as it had killed her brother and lover. And if Naruto wins the bet, it will kill him too.

" I should destroy it" Gathering her chakra, She prepared to shatter the Crystal.

**Mika swiftly grabbed the old hag's hand, He really did not want her to crush it. The possibility of studying it and possibly working out the mysteries of Sage mode was far to tempting. He had to think of something quick, which he thankfully did. **

"Don't, This will be benifical to Naruto."

The Sanin glared at him " The Crystal would just kill him, you just said it yourself."

Mika sighed in annoyance. Why did she have to be so difficult? " Normally that would be the case. But I also said that only occurred to normal people, something I assure you Naruto is not. His status as a Jincuuriki make him immune to the Necklace's effect as he is literally brimming with Physical energy. In fact it would probably help him, what with the calming effect it would have on the fraction of Kyuubi's chakra naturally flowing in Naruto's body. The Necklace was made by your grandfather after all."

Mika wasn't totally bluffing here, the Crystal's chakra was very similar to Hashirama's chakra. It would have a positive effect on Naruto's chakra, just not for Naruto. No, the positive effect would be for Mika who wanted to study the seal without it zapping him, and anyone who may need to subdue the Kyuubi's chakra within the boy.

Though Naruto would rather have Kyuubi's chakra subdued instead of harnessing the power. The boy wasn't all that bright.

**Tsunade wasn't sure what to feel, now that she knew it wasn't really her fault that the Necklace killed Dan and Nawaki. It was her Grandfather's never explaining the purpose of the stone that caused their deaths. To think the God of Shinobi would be so irresponsible to give such a tool to a child? **

Tsunade knew she would have tested the stone had she been given it as an adult, her curiosity would have forced her to. But as a child, she had been far too enamored with her Grandfather's gift to even think of doing anything else.

Granted she should have tested the necklace after Dan's died, but the grief had been too much to really think too much. Still,how could she have known it would have that kind of effect. When she saw her grandfather in the next life she was hittitng him with her strongest punch, right to his face.

**A sudden shift in Tsunade's emotions forced Mika out of his thoughts. It seemed the guilt she was feeling had lessened tremendously. Still, there was some present, and it worried him. He knew it had to do with whatever deal Orochimaru offered. **

"I'll take my leave. Have to get some rest, after all I'll need it for my training tomorrow. Especially if I want to beat your wrinkly ass" With that, Leaped away. Thoroughly enjoying the sudden rage welling out of Tsunade's body thanks to his comment.

However, he was left uneasy at the sudden shift in her emotions. It was a sense of duty, intertwined with guilt. This was never a good sign. He would have to keep an eye on Tsunade for the rest of the week.

**As the brat left, Tsunade began to think about her deal with Orochimaru. She didn't want to go through with it, despite her deep desire to have Nawaki and Dan in her arms. She knew they would never want it that way. **

She also didn't want to endanger Naruto and Mika. No, she had to deal with this danger on her own. However, she would have to make sure she knocked Mika out before she left to fight Orochimaru. She couldn't have the kid lead Jiraiya right to her.

'''

* * *

><p>''''<p>

**SIX DAYS LATER**

**A rather tired Mika was rather proud of himself. He was had perfected something awesome with his chakra threads. Something that would serve him rather well in ANBU. **

To most people it would sound simple, but it really wasn't easy. What was this amazing Mika did? Well it was rather simple, he had managed to completely reduce the chakra in his chakra strings. This made them invisible, something that only a puppet master was able to do.

Now this was amazing by itself, but Mika had also managed to incorporate it into his combat style to wonderful results. The Training he had done for this was rather incredible as well.

It consisted of Mika surrounded various weapons, even his sword, in various positions. Some were stabbed into the ground or tree while some were completely flat. From there, Mika would start practicing his Kata's. During his Kata's he would silently send his chakra strings onto the various weapons or even the ones in his pouch. Swiftly dodging or feinting, Mika would then launch the hidden weapon at his opponent. Something he would grab the weapon with his hand and toss it at his false opponent, then grabbing it with an invisible string and striking them from the back. It was rather amazing.

Sometime Mika would play with his chakra threads by tossing weapons into the air and catching them with a thread, then he would toss them into various trees and what not. This did wonders for his aim.

All in all, his training had been a major success. He hoped to later be able to channel Medical chakra into the threads or fill them with elemental chakra, particularly Wind or Lighting. The Strings possessed a huge amount of potential for improvement, a potential few bothered to reach. Being able to channel chakra from such a distance was incredible.

Now that he thought of it, Mika wondered if he could siphon chakra using the strings, it would certainly be useful in long battles. He would most definitely have to test that.

However that would have to wait as he could sense a rather distressed Tsuande approaching his room, which was separate from Naruto and Jiraiya's. Speaking of Jiraiya, Mika did not like the sudden erratic nature of the man's chakra. Since Tsunade had just left the man, Mika knew what was wrong with Jiraiya. The bitch had poisoned the Toad Sage.

It seems Mika was right to keep an eye on Tsunade.

Quickly eating a food pill, Mika summoned a Shadow clone with the extra chakra and had it take his place as he escaped out the window. As soon as he was on the roof, Mika covered himself in the strongest Genjutsu he was capable of. He wasn't letting the bitch get him.

**Shadow clone Mika just sat there. **Unlike other clones, he didn't bother getting upset over his death. He wasn't really alive anyway, besides his creator would have to feel everything anyway so it was alright.

Much like his creator, Clone-Mika was a sensor though he couldn't sense as far as the Real Mika. Still, he could feel Tsunade coming into the room, attempting to hide from him by suppressing her chakra. Not that it would work, especially with that seal on her forehead containing a massive amount of chakra.

Pretending to sleep, Clone- Mika turned his body toward the door. He was rather good at faking being asleep, life as an Insomniac tended to do that to you.

**Few knew this, but Tsunade was actually the stealthiest of the Sanin. **Even the Infiltration Master Jiraiya had nothing on her, what with the training Her Grandmother Mito Gave her. The women had always said that Stealth and Seals were best friends, If you mastered one you must master the other in order to truly get the full power of both**. **She had forced Tsuande into several hours of stealth training, all the way into her adult hood. These skills had actually helped Tsunade with finding Jiraiya when the idiot peaked on her in the Hotsprings. They had also allowed her to hide from Jiraiya's admittedly poor spy network and keep ahead of her debtors for years.

Right now however, these skills were vital if she wanted to complete her current objective. To knock out an insanely skilled sensor.

She knew it wouldn't be easy, so she waited until the boy had returned from his training. She hoped the exhaustion from training would dull his senses. Plus he wasn't very experienced, being only a genin. He couldn't be that skilled, despite what Jiraiya told her.

Silently walking over to the boy's sleeping body, Tsunade pulled out a senbon coated in poison. It wouldn't kill the boy, but it would keep him out cold for several hours.

Coating the needle in chakra, she effortlessly slid it into a vein on his leg.

Satisfied with her work, despite how guilty she felt, Tsunade left for the local castle where she was to rendezvous with Orochimaru.

So deep in thought, she never heard the sound of the clone popping away.

**Mika was rather impressed, if not slightly amused. **To think Tsunade of all people had just poisoned him, and failed. It was a rather proud moment, that he had been able to fuck with or fool with all three of the Sanin. All while as a genin.

It just served to show you that you should never let pride overrule your ability to judge your skills or the skills of others for that matter. You could never predict if someone would be able to deceive you.  
>It seemed the Sanin had yet to learn that lesson. Still, it worked in his favor.<p>

As soon as he felt Tsunade leave this part of town, Mika hurried down the street towards where he sensed Jiraiya's chakra. He had to see if he could heal the idiot, especially if Tsunade was going to fight or heal Orochimaru. No matter how much Mika wished he could mess with Jiraiya's unconscious body, oh the wonderful horrors Mika could inflict on the Toad Sage.

The Sacrifices one must make as a Ninja.

It took Mika just under a minute to reach the Toad Sage. The man was resting his head on his hands with a large amount of drool coming out. He was completely out, and from what Mika could tell, he would stay that way.

Sighing, Mika grabbed the idiots arm and tossed it over his shoulder. " I will get Tsunade for forcing me to touch Jiraiya" With that Mika leaped back to the hotel.

Once in the Hotel, Mika made his way toward Naruto's room where he saw Shizune on the ground out cold and Naruto on his bed with bandages on his hands. Not willing to have someone he respected as much as Shizune sleep on the ground, Mika just dropped Jiraiya face first onto the ground. There was a very satisfying thud and grunt, yet Jiraiya remained out cold. It seemed the Mickey Tsunade gave Jiraiya was rather potent.

Mika grabbed Shizune and placed her on the bed, then he check her injuries. There wasn't much, just some brusing of the stomach and chakra network around that area. Mika knew healing wouldn't wake her up. yet it would hasten the process so he started to heal the kind medic.

Once he finished, Mika turned to Naruto and extracted a good sized portion of the boy's chakra. Part of this he sent into both Jiraiya and Shizune, knowing it would hasten their healing. The rest he sent through out his body, healing the soreness and chakra depletion he had from training.

Satisfied with his condition, Mika quickly filled out a note to explain the situation, the left out the window for Tsunade's location.

He really wished he had another choice, but he knew Jiraiya and the rest of the crew would be out until morning. That would be too late, Mika would to help the old hag. He needed her if he was going to live in the village without Danzo interfering.

He knew she wasn't going to heal Orochimaru, she was feeling far too little guilt to do other wise.

If he was right, Kabuto was going to be there. Mika could focus on fighting on him, while Tsunade focused on Orochimaru.

At least he hoped that is what happened. Mika really didn't want to try his luck by fighting a Sanin, he really didn't. Still it would be better then if the man was revived, Mika knew the villge wouldn't be able to handle another assault at the moment.

He would leave if that happened, in fact he would go and Fight in the Mist Civil War. That would be the best option for him at that point.

"""

"""

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. <strong>

**What will become of out Not-so-Hero? Will he have to fight Orochimaru or Kabuto? Or will Tsunade give into her desires and heal the man?  
>Find out in the Next episode of Overpowered, the Greatest OC Naruto Story of ALL TIME.<br>**

**This is Your Ninja Overlord, Mika, Signing off. **

**PS I REALLY WANT SOMEONE TO MAKE AN DATABOOK ENTRY OF MIKA AND A DRAWING OF HIM. I WILL POST IT ON MY PROFILE AND ON THE CHAPTER AFTER I GET IT. HELL I WILL TURN MY PROFILE PICUTRE INTO WHATEVER DRAWING I GET! **

**PPS A DATABOOK ENTRY CAN BEEN SEEN ON NARUTOPEDIA. I WANT ON LIKE THAT, I THINK IT WOULD BE AN AWESOME ADDITION. THIS INCLUDED PERSONALITY AND APPEARNCE DESCRIPTION, A DESCRIPTION OF MIKA'S ABILTIES AS WELL. THANKS. **


	15. Sanin Showdown, Mika's Choice

As Mika sensed Orochimaru approaching, his entire body began to ache in absolute agony. Whatever the Third Hokage did to the Snake Sanin was a fate worse then death, the pain it caused was strong enough to passively effect Mika. It honestly surprised Mika that the cowardly Kage could have done such a deed to a student he had cared so deeply for. It just went to show you that the measure of a person's true worth is best seen at the moment of their death.

As the Sanin drew closer, Mika began to realize the full effects of what the Hokage had done. As far as he could tell, there was not an ounce of natural chakra being made in the man's arms. That deficit was actually drawing on Orochimaru lifeforce like a sponge, Gradually weakening the man and causing a great deal of Rot which was spreading at a phenomenal rate. It really was no wonder Orochimaru was in such pain, his arms were essentially dead and were in fact killing the rest of him.

This meant that the man would not be able to fight at a Kage level, though his experience would more then make up for the lack in physical power and use of his arms. Still, this was an advantage they could harness. Though Orochimaru more then likely would have other methods of fighting, he was a Kage level ninja after all. Plus he would have more then enough sense to guard his weakened arms.

A sudden shift at the edges of Mika's sensed alerted him to Kabuto's presence. He would have to be very careful if he wanted to remain hidden. Mika shuddered as he realized that where Kabuto had just come from, stretching his senses in that direction, He was relieved to sense that Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune were alright. All of them were awake and recovering nicely.

A sudden malicious chakra forced Mika to turn toward Tsunade, just in time to watch her raise her hands as if to heal Orochimaru. However as a Medic, Mika knew better. The "healing" Jutsu was actually an unstable version of the Mystic palm, which Could cause the man to go into a coma due to chakra overload. However this version was so potent, it would reduce the man's charka network and all connected organs into mush. What made it so dangerous was the lack of pain the victim experienced when the chakra was introduced, in fact it was supposed to feel almost pleasant.

Mika was obviously not the only person who noticed the killer intent of the Jutsu as Kabuto's chakra got quite frantic. The Grey Haird Medic sent a Kunai flying at the Jutsu, making Tsunade and Orochimaru leap back. The second Kabuto landed behind Orochimaru, Mika sent an invisible chakra thread to the man's leg and wrapped it around the man's torso in the hopes of subduing the man's evasion skills.

A Huge wave of extremely intense sadness blasted from Tsuande's body, nearly causing Mika to black out. Images of A little brown haired boy with a permanent blush hit him, this was followed by one of a tall, blue haired man. What the fuck happened?

Mika's eyes bulged as he realized what he had just seen, Dan and Nawkai. Tsunade's emotions had been so strong Mika had actually seen what she was thinking. This would take some looking into.

There was no time to think however as Tsunade's emotion's hardened, she filled with anger and resolve before launching herself into the sky.  
>A huge crater formed as Tsunade's heel slammed into the ground. Mika was glad for the genjutsu covering his body, otherwise he would have been discovered.<p>

" C'mon Orochimaru" The women growled out at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just chuckled at Tsunade, despite the intense pain the man was in. " Its amazing that in all this time you and I have never actually meet in combat."

Mika was actually surprised at that, though in a way it made sense since the rivalry was between Orochimaru and Jiraiya, not Tsunade.

" That's right" Mika heard Tsunade say as she charged Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Then Mika heard something that made him want to laugh his ass off.

" Don't get your hopes up, you still have to get past me" That was Kabuto, Mika couldn't believe how cocky he was being. Sure he could hold his own for a short time, but if Tsuande went all out Kabuto would be dead. That was clear to Mika.

Tsuande destroyed a wall while saying " No matter, It will be a pleasure killing you both" Mika could feel she meant it, the raw bloodlust she was feeling was incredible.

He watched as she launched her body as Orochimaru and Kabuto while the two were in a tree, here was a time for him to as Kabuto leaped back, Mika tugged his chakra thread, pullng the man right into the full brunt of Tsunade's kick.

A very loud crack filled their ears as Kabuto went rocketing backwards. Kabuto shot through a wall and three trees before landing in a small crater. .

**Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as He watched a blow actually land on Kabuto. Even as skilled as Tsuande was, Kabuto should have been able to dodge that blow with relative ease. In fact, it looked as if the boy was pulled into Tsuande's strike. Kabuto had told him that only Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune were here, and none of them would have the skill to do that, so who could of done that to Kabuto?**

Turning his head, Orochimaru called out " Come out, come out whom ever you are" Looking around, Orochimaru saw nothing obvious which told him there may be a genjutsu about.

Pulsing his chakra, to which a great deal agony filled his arms, Orochimaru witnessed a sudden shimmering over by the far wall.

" Come out little Rat" Orochimaru crooned as he shot his Kusanagi toward the shimmering patch at Blinding speeds.

The moment the sword his the patch, Orochimaru watched as a very familiar someone leaped over and cartwheel on his sword before landing on the closer wall.

" Ah, Mika I should have guessed. There is not another Leaf Ninja as devious as you are. You really should be on my side. You could be even greater then you are now."

Retracting his sword, Orochimaru began to walk over to the boy. Hoping to persuade him to switch sides.

Seconds after feeling a chakra flare, Pain unlike anything he had ever experienced suddenly Filled Orochimaru as several high powered explosions filled his stomach. He went flying backwards several feet before sitting up and vomiting up blood and bone.

" ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! What'd you do to me?" Orochimaru screamed at Mika in utter shock, pain and rage.

Uncontrollable rage filled Orochimaru as he looked up and saw not an ounce of emotion in the boy's eyes. It was like he didn't care, that he dismissed Orochimaru, the greatest of the Legendary Sanin.

Lunging at Mika, Orochimaru shot his tongue at the boy who turned into a flurry of beetles the moment the tongue met his body.

Orochimaru felt a sudden and immense pain on his face as his body rocketed away. As he was sent away, he saw Mika with an out stretched fist.

" He hits almost as hard as Tsunade" This was Orochimaru's only thought as he broke through the last wall and tumbled into the open field.

**Tsunade's jaw dropped as she saw Orochimaru fly by her, chest covered in blood. **

**" **What the Hell Happened to him?" Turning her head she was shocked to see Mika of all people, glaring back at her.

_" How the hell is he even conscious? That poison I used earlier could have put an elephant out..." _Tsunade thought confused.

All thoughts ceased when Mika turned the full force of his glare on her. The message was clear.

" _We will be talking about this Later_." Tsunade had a feeling that she would not be walking away from that conversation awake.

A sudden rustle forced Tsunade to look to the back, just in time to see Kabuto about to hit her chest and leg with chakra scalpels. Unable to dodge, Tsuande raised her hands to block. The moment the scalpel was about to touch her, she felt a sudden and strong tug. Flying backwards, she landed next to Mika who spoke to her.

" Don't take your eyes off of Kabuto, he is easily more dangerous the Kakashi Hatake." Tsuande just nodded, a little dumbfounded that a mere genin just saved her ass. That Strike would have done a great deal of Damage and could have put her out of the fight. Who was he to be so skilled that he not only saved her ass, but was able to inflict such a horrific wound on Orochimaru?

" What did you do to Orochimaru, I saw him cough up a great deal of blood?" The dark smirk Mika gave off sent shivers of terror down Tsuande's spine.

" I put several high powered explosive on his Sword, under a genjutsu. They went off when he swallowed them, the results were... interesting don't you agree?" Yup, Tsunade would never again underestimate this kid again. That was fucking insane.

" Oh and Kabuto has the ability to reactivate his dead cells and even make new ones. This gives him a healing ability rivaling a Jinchuuriki's, as long as he has chakra that is." The scary boy drew his sword and charged toward the now Shaking Kabuto.

While Mika did that, Tsuande went after Orochimaru. To afraid of Mika to tell him off.

**Mika rushed Kabuto, not letting up for a second, not wanting Kabuto to recover any more then he already had. Kabuto was normally a slippery little fish, However as exhausted as Kabuto was from healing from Tsunade's rather devastating blow, Mika was able to get in a few vital strikes.  
><strong>

They hit not vital spots, but each one put a tiny amount of a rather potent poison into Kabuto's system. They wouldn't work immediately, but over time they would numb Kabuto's body and make it harder for him to move.

A sudden massive spike of paralyzing Fear from Tsuande washed over Mika like a Typhoon, for a minute everything went black. Mika had to actually attach a chakra string to a wall and pull himself backwards to avoid being hit with a chakra scalpel.

Turning To Tsunade, Mika watched her shudder as she was covered in Blood. It wasn't hers, seeing as she was actually completely unharmed. No, this was Orochimaru's.

Mika groaned as he realized what was going on" Great, the world's best medic has Hemophobia." Seeing as he was on his own, Mika decided to change tactics. He could sensed Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto approaching rather swiftly. He just had to keep the two of them alive until then.

Popping a food pill, Mika rushed Orochimaru with his sword in one hand. With the other, Mika sent out a chakra thread and grabbed Tsuande. Tossing the woman back, Mika set up a position in front of Tsunade.

Only to have the Kusanagi suddenly pierce his side, the moment he stopped. It seemed Orochimaru had decided that it was no longer a good idea to keep holding back. Plus he was not attacking in anger so he was far more accurate then he had been before, so Mika would have had little chance of dodging at this distance.

Stumbling as the blade was suddenly torn from his body, Mika sent the full force of his killer intent infused **Glare** at his opponents while putting a hand over the wound on his torso. He had to patch this wound up quick. Though it hit nothing vital, the blood coming from it would knock him out in minutes at the most.

**Kabuto was majorly impressed with Mika. The kid had managed to hold back and do substantial damage to Orochimaru of all people. Granted, Orochimaru was not at full strength and had been holding back, but Mika had managed to do damage all the same.  
>This kid was going places, that was for sure. If he got rid of the Poision in his body that is.<br>**

Smirking at Mika, Kabuto began to speak to Mika in the hopes of getting the kid to jump ship toward their side.

" Mika, you are far smarter then this. Do you really think that you can take the both of us? Let alone holding us back? Why bother protecting Tsuande at all? Coming with us is the far wiser choi-"

Kabuto froze as Mika's eyes met his. No matter what he did, Kabuto couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. It was more potent then Orochimaru's glare, even though this one held less death.

No, what made this one so terrifying was the absoluteness of it. You Had to look, there was no other option. His gaze seemed to grab a hold of Kabuto's very soul.

It was unnerving to say the least.

Shock and Great Terror filled Kabuto as From the corner of his eye, he saw that he was not the only one effected by Mika's gaze.

Standing there, struggling to move, was Orochimaru. Jaw slack, eyes glazed over and overpowering amount of Fear Present of his face, Orochimaru was the absolute picture of terror. It was like a rabbit looking at a Snake, unable to move despite the danger.

Kabuto had one thought when he processed what he saw " What is He?"

For once in Kabuto's fucked up life, he really didn't want the answer.

**Orochimaru's heart felt as if it were being encroached by ice. This boy's stare, piercing into the soul. So commanding and powerful, Orochimaru had never faced anything like this.**** It filled him with fear, awe and interest all at the same time. **

**How a child, badly poisioned and bleeding, was able to inflict such fear in Orochimaru was something that he could not comprehend.**

This only lasted for a few seconds however as Mika suddenly seized up, the poison of the Kusanagi had taken hold.

Orochimaru was filled with more relief then his should have been, something that unnerved him even more. How could a mere child cause him so much panic.

Deciding that Mika was too much of a threat to Live, Orochimaru charged the boy aiming to kill.

Spitting out His Kusanagi, Orochimaru swung it as hard as he could at Mika's paralyzed body.

Only to be blocked as several smoke bombs exploded in front of him. Orochimaru leaped back, seeing who had protected the boy.

His old fool of a teammate, Jiraiya.

**Jiraiya looked as his old, blood soaked, fallen Teammate in sadness and a little fear. **

The Fear only built as he turned to Mika, fully aware that the boy's glare had stopped even Orochimaru. What was this child that he could effect even Orochimaru in such a way? Jiraiya knew he would have to keep an eye on the boy more then ever at this point.

If Mika went off the deep end, he feared for the village greatly. He doubted it could survive Mika in his prime. **  
><strong>

The mere thought of Mika in his prime sent shivers down Jiraiya's spine. He wasn't sure he wanted to see such a sight.

Turning Back to Orochimaru, Jiraiya steeled himself for the battle to come. He had to put his fears regarding Mika into the back of his mind for the moment.

**""""**

**""""**

* * *

><p><strong>""""<strong>

**""""**

**Despite being unable to move, Mika's body was filled with intense, burning pain. He now knew how a fly felt when a spider bit it.**

**That is what Mika felt like. Like he was paralyzed as his innards melted away. It was pure agony, even with his natural pain tolerance. **

He was sure that this was far worse with even the Tsukuyomi, by miles at that. At least with the Tsukuyomi he could resist the pain with pure will. With the potency of this poison, Mika wasn't able to do this.  
><strong><br>**Knowing he had to do something, Mika focused on his mindscape. Pushing through the pain, Mika was able to reach a state where he felt little of anything coming from his body, it was sort of like Hibernation.

Summoning his chakra, Mika channeled everything he had to the wound of his side. It wouldn't heal it, but it should slow down the spread of the poison, push out any excess poison and save his flesh from rotting away. The added Potency from he had gained From Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra helped a great deal here.

After a what felt like hours, though it was mere minutes, Mika pushed all of the excess poison from his system. He stopped that threat. That still left the threat of the blood escaping fromt he wound on his abdomen. He had to stem the flow before he passed out or died, but for that he had to be back in the real world.

Coming back from his mindscape, Mika realized he could only move ever so slightly. It seemed he had lost far too much blood and chakra. That had to be rectified.

Looking around, Mika was surprised to see a large Snake in what seemed to be a swamp of all things. This gave him a wonderful idea to regain the chakra and mobility he needed to treat his wound.

Gathering the little chakra he had into his hand, Mika sent a single invisible thread toward the snake. The moment it attached, the string began to glow brighter. A glow that spread all the way to Mika as the Immobilized snakes chakra was funneled slowly into his body.

It seemed his theory had been right, he could use the string to siphon chakra. Though it was not much, Mika was able to use the added strength to sit up and begin to treat his wounds.

Grabbing a plasma pill from his pouch, Mika chewed the nasty thing up. Then he grabbed some sanitation pads, and bandages. Patching the wound up while maintaining the chakra thread was not easy, the blood loss made it hard to concentrate even with the plasma pill in his body.

Once he finished bandaging his wound, Mika sent more threads at the Summoned Snake in order to drain more chakra from its body. The Relieaf that filled Mika was subtle and intense at the same time. It wasn't enough to make him battle ready, but it would at least keep him alive and conscious until Tsunade or Shizune could give him medical attention.

Speaking on Tsunade, Mika felt something finally shatter the fear inside of her. Pure, undeterred resolve. It was potent and intense and derived from something Naruto had done, if her protecting his unconscious body despite being gravely injured said anything.

Taking a closer look at Naruto, Mika noticed something on the boy's chest, something that explained the change in Tsunade.

The Crystal of the First Hokage.

It seemed the little fool had actually managed to complete the rasengan. Mika would have to ask the boy how he managed to do that.

Turning his attention back to Tsunade, Mika felt an enormous amount of chakra come from Tsunade's body. He watched in awe as the various, fatal wounds on her body healed as if nothing had ever happened. This was clearly not what Kabuto had done to himself.

So what had she done to her self? Once he heard the answer, Mika's jaw was on the ground.

" Forcefully dividing her cells on command? The control that would take in astronomical, as would the raw knowledge of anatomy..." Mika thought as his sensory abilities began to detect the minute portions of chakra being sent to the various cells in her body. It really was an amazing Jutsu, but not without its risks.

You could only divide your cells a limited number of times, surpass that and you shorten your life. If she had done this before, it probally added to the advanced aging she experienced. It was the peak of all medical jutsu, unsurpassed by anything he had ever seen.

And now he had fully analyzed it. He would have to master medical jutsu as well as sealing but he would be able to replicate and improve it in the future. Maybe mix it with Kabuto's ability to reactivate his cells, that would make him fully immortal in combat. As long as he had enough chakra that is, plus it would have no effect on his lifespan.

Three sudden spikes of chakra brought Mika out of his thoughts. Looking at the Sanin, he realized that all three were preparing to summon something large.

Breaking the connection with the Snake's chakra, Mika shakily stood and hurried as fast as his injured body could to Shizune's side. He had to get her to finish healing the wound in his side, before the necrosis took effect and he had to have the flesh there removed.

**Shizune hurried with the clone of Katsuya to get to safety. No matter how skilled she was, getting in the way of this battle would get her and Naruto killed. **

" Shizune, I need your help" She jumped as the pained, out of breathe voice of Mika appeared behind her.

Looking back at him, she right away noticed that his side was patched up and blood was coming through it. His skin was far paler then normal, and he looked ready to keel over. The fact he was not only standing, but running as fast as she was, was a true testament to the strength of his will.

" Mika, what happened? " She knew he had been injured, but not by what.

" After Orochimaru covered Tsunade in blood, I pulled her away. The second I got in front of her, the Kusangi had pierced My side. I was able to get rid of the excess poison, but there is still some residual venom in my flesh. I need you to get rid of it and at least stem the blood flow. I don't have enough chakra at the moment and cant risk a chakra pill."

Shizune just gaped at the amazing boy in front of her. How the fuck had he been able to do anything with the venom of the Kusanagi paralyzing him?

" Shizune!" Mika's voice brought her back to reality.

" Right" Summoning her mystic palm, she began getting rid of the poison in his body and stemming the flow of blood.

After a few seconds of silence, a question bubbled to the surface of Shizune's body and escaped her. " How did you purge your self of the excess poison? The Kusanagi's venom paralyzes the victim."

Mika looked amused for some reason " It paralyzes your body, not your chakra. If you can work through the pain, you can do whatever you want with your chakra. As for how I literally purged the venom... .well I drew it into my blood and pushed it out with my chakra."

Shizune almost stopped her mystic palm in shock. He said that as if it was a simple task. She doubted that she could do such a thing in his place, and she was a master medic. She really wondered what he would be able to do in the future.

Turning her attention to his stab wound, She was genuinely surprised. He had removed a large portion of the venom, though he had lost a lot of blood in the effort. From what she could tell, he would make a full recovery by the end of the week if he had her and Tsunade's attention.

" How did Naruto managed to complete the rasengan?" Mika's voice brought her back to the real world.

" Huh? Oh that? He used a shadow clone to keep its form. Rather ingenious really."

Mika nodded at her, though he looked annoyed " Had Jiraiya or Kakashi actually helped him, taught him some extra chakra control for example, Naruto would have no need for that. Though I have to concede, that was a rather intelligent way to master it. Though it would be absolutely useless in a fight. Any moron could dodge it."

Shizune wanted to yell at Mika for belittling Naruto's accomplishment when she realized that he was not being mean to Naruto, just stating a rather honest fact. Though one thing stuck out to her.

" If Jiraiya helped him? But Jiraiya had to have taught him that, it isn't something one can learn from observation alone..." She stopped at the extremely amused smirk on Mika's face.

" Really, because I was able to fully master it mere minutes after seeing it. And as for Jiraiya helping Naruto, all the man did was show him the rasengan and gave a few poor explanations of the steps to complete a rasengan. No, Naruto was able to do this on his own for the most part."

Shizune wanted to argue, she really did, but she saw no lie in Mika's face. Though she was still in disbelief over one thing.

" You mastered the Rasengan minutes after seeing it?" Mika nodded at her.

" Yes, it isn't all that hard to master. Any average medic could master the rasengan if they put in the effort and paid attention. Though to make the bigger version, one does need more chakra then I would like. So I don't use it in battle, though I can."

Shizune just stared at Mika in awe, not sure if she should believe him.

**Mika wasn't one to normally share his skills and accomplishments like he was doing right now. However this was helping to gain Shizune's allegiance, a resource he dearly wanted. She was a master medic and was very close to Tsuande. Getting her on his side could and would prove and invaluable resource in the future. **

While Mika was speaking to Shizune, he was also siphoning a minuscule amount of chakra from Naruto via a chakra thread he had attached to the boy's leg. It wouldn't hurt the boy in the slightest as Kyuubi and his Uzumaki Bloodline had already healed the worst of his injuries. All that was wrong with Naruto was a lot of brusies and a few tears that had yet to heal but were well on their way. Naruto would be perfectly fine by tomorrow morning.

So he wouldn't miss the tiny amount of chakra Mika was stealing. It wasn't a lot but it was helping him to combat the blood loss and kept him conscious.

"""""

"""""

* * *

><p>"""""<p>

"""""

The Fight between the disabled Sanin lasted for only a few minutes before Orochimaru and his pet medic Skulked away. Orochimaru's face had been peeling off, revealing that he had somehow found a way to live in a another boy. Obviously an attempt at immortality, one that interested Mika and explained the weirdness he felt in the man's chakra.

It had been like his spiritual chakra was grinding against his physical chakra, not fully meshing. He had contemplated it many times, though he had never come up with an answer. Now he knew why, for that he was glad.

Feeling the Sanin approach, a very different emotion came to Mika's mind. Not happiness, but pure rage. All directed at Tsunade.

**As the two loyal Sanin walked over to Naruto an enormous killer intent froze them in place. **

Mika's normally apathetic eyes filled with barely suppressed rage. Tsuande and Jiraiya shuddered in fear as the barely standing boy approached them.

" Tsunade, if you ever do something so stupid again... I will break you. AM I CLEAR?" The cool, steely, silky tone of his voice was easily the most terrifying thing either of them had ever felt. It made even an Angry Mito look like a walk in the park, something that the Sanin had hoped would never happen.

A loud boom filled the field as Mika's fist Met **Tsunade'**s face, sending her flying across the field.

Tumbling several times, Tsuande struggled to get up. Hundreds of thoughts in her fear filled mind " That was the second stage of my Super Strength, did he master it on his own..."

That question left her as she looked back up at the angry Mika's face. " I asked you a question... AM I CLEAR?"

Tsunade nodded, not caring that a genin brought her such terror. Stopping that glare was all that mattered to her.

The Glare stayed for several seconds before Mika paled and stumbled. " Good, now one of you get over here and let me on your back. I lost a lot of blood expelling the Kusanagi's venom, so it is hard to stand at the moment."

Tsunade ran to Mika and allowed him on her back where he finally passed out from his blood loss. Though this act was out of respect instead of fear. She had seen what he risked to save her ass, she owed him her ass.

She would do whatever she could as both Tsunade the Sanin and Tsunade the Fifth Hokage to repay him for his actions today.

**Jiraiya** on the other hand grabbed Naruto and carried him on his back.

Fear, surprised and respect filled him as Tsuande and Shizune explained Mika's actions today. He had to admit that what the boy had done was incredible.

For a mere genin to face off against even an Injured Orochimaru was a feat on its own, but to gravely injure his fellow Sanin was something all by itself.

Then to go on to do a good deal of damage to an Elite Jonin like Kabuto, Save Tsunade's ass, survive being stabbed by the Kusanagi, hold Kabuto and Orochimaru with a mere glare, purge the Kusanagi's venom and run to Shizune within seconds of purging the venom... it was truly epic to say the least.

Jiraiya was genuinely impressed and awed at Mika's skill and willpower. No mere Ninja could have accomplished what Mika had done. Jiraiya knew he couldn't of done the same thing at that age, hell even Minato couldn't off, despite how much it hurt to admit that.

The kid was going somewhere fast, he was going to be a legend of his own, that much Jiraiya knew... and feared.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end!<br>**

**I Hope you enjoy because I did. **

**I have another poll on my profile, this one is vital people so vote. ****I need to know who Mika's Partners in ANBU are going to be. Look and vote twice as I am allowing that. The top two people you pick will be in ANBU with Mika. **

**PS Orochimaru was Greatly Weakened due to his arms and did not want to kill Mika. Instead he wanted to capture him and possible use him as a future body so he was not aiming for the kill for the first part of their fight.**

**Lots of Love, **

** Your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **


	16. Aftermath, Return to the Leaf

**Offically reached 10,000 views, boom bitches. Boom. **

**Also a Huge Thanks to Yoran'sArts for doing a Beta for My Story and for drawing Mika for me. **

* * *

><p>It had take less then three days for Mika to fully recover from his stab wound, much to Tsunade and Shizune's confusion and shock and Mika's amusement. Even with the two healing him, Mika knew he was supposed to have taken a full week to heal from his wounds.<p>

His secret, Naruto's chakra.

Every time they stopped to sleep, Mika would attach a tiny thread of chakra to the boy and siphon a very small portion of chakra from the boy's body for a few hours. Mika would then channel the chakra he stole, directly into the wound on his abdomen. This massively boosted his natural healing speed by quite a large margin. It also served to numb the pain while it healed, a plus for Mika as it helped him to sleep.

What wasn't all that pleasant was having to take it easy for two days. Mika liked to be able to move around, even when he sat in the Library to read he twitched and made several small movements. It was the way he had always been, so needless to say he would have gone insane if he was forced to stay still for more then a few days. Hell he went a little stir crazy just from the two says of rest.

Thankfully he had a few books to read, other wise being unable to move **While ** having to live next to Naruto and Jiraiya for two days would have driven him insane.

Shizune also provide relief, speaking to him about the condition of the Hospital, the Medic and even Mika's medical skills. She had been blown away when he explained that he was already an Intermediate Medic, as had been Tsunade when she heard. Apparently it typically takes a full year for most to get to that level where as Mika had gotten there in a matter of months.

So it stood to reason that they were shocked.

After hearing about his status as an intermediate Meic, Mika felt a strange shift in Tsunade's emotions. A deep seated curiosity seemed to be always gushing from Tsunade, a feeling that always surged whenever Mika was in the same room as the woman.

He knew she wanted to ask him something but was waiting for some reason, he wondered what it was...

* * *

><p><strong>A Week after Mika Fully recovered from his injuries, they finally made it back to the Leaf. The Moment Mika went passed the gate, he turned to his fellow travelers and said <strong>

" I need to report to the Hospital, I will see you later" With that Mika shot off toward the hospital to schedule his next shift.

Immense relief Filled Mika's body as he got away from Idiots. Jiraiya and Naruto got on every one of his last nerves. He would have killed them if forced to continue to feel the immense both felt now that Naruto completed the rasengan.

Mika really couldn't understand why they were so proud of that, Naruto had a to use a clone for crying out loud. During their travels back to the Leaf, Mika had actually watched Naruto practice the Rasengan several times. Each time it took Naruto at least thirty seconds to fully make a rasengan, that was far too long in any battle situation. Any decently fast ninja or thug could effortlessly dodge the ball of chakra and kill the clones. It was not something to be all that proud of.

''''

Seeing the Hospital, Mika hoped off of the roofs and walked right into the building. He thoroughly enjoyed the looks of respect he got from the various medics in the hospital. His recent promotion and skills had allowed Mika to gained a rather nice reputation n the hospital. Even the higher ups spoke to him with respect and decency.

Walking straight to the back, he signed up for a few extra shifts for the remainder of that week. He couldn't do a full load as it was Thursday, but he could sign in for a few hours to keep himself busy.

Done with that, Mika left the room and headed to the one person in the hospital he wanted to see.

Rock Lee.

Mika would be the first person to admit he had a bit of a soft spot for Lee. There was something about Lee's drive and acceptance of his faults that Mika found endearing, despite Lee's tendency to yell about youth and act like a total fool. Mika honestly couldn't wait for Lee to hit his prime. It would be a rather amazing sight. Mika would have to spar with Lee when he reached that peak.

However for that to happen, Tsunade would need to heal him. The Damage was severe and the surgery could kill Lee if it went south. Still, Mika held out hope. Lee had a resilient body, he would be able to survive were most others would fail. Of that Mika was sure.

""""

It took Mika only a minute to get to Lee's room, and from what he could sense Lee was alone. That was actually kind of a shock as he had half expected to sense Guy here. Though with the extra missions the jonin were being sent on, it wasn't a complete surprise.

Talking a minute, Mika started to go through Lee's emotions and Recoiled the moment he did.

Gone was the normal happiness and innocence that oozed from Lee. In its place was bitterness, self loathing, depression, and an immense amount of boredom, Fear and Denial.

It seemed Lee was more then aware of the severity of his condition.

Sighing, Mika entered the room.

" Mika, how are you my youthful friend?" Mika smiled at his friends exuberance, despite that he was clearly faking a great deal of his happiness. Lee managed to infect even him with a splash of happiness whenever they met.

" I'm well Lee, and I come bearing very good news. Lady Tsunade has come back to the Leaf and will be here shortly to give you a proper examination."

Lee practically beamed at Mika, his raw relief and Joy palpable. However this did not last as a wave of worry, fear and doubt hit him.

" Mika... as a medic... can you tell me what my chances will be... you know, to recover?"

Mika sighed, he hated questions like this. There was so many variables it was immensely difficult to respond. Plus giving the wrong answer could crush Lee's hopes, so he had to be very careful.

**Lee Watched as Clear annoyance crossed Mika's face. This didn't set him so much on edge as it should have. Mika wasn't like most people so it was far harder to read his reactions. That was something Lee figured out within a week of getting to know Mika. **

**Still he was wary of Mika's response. **

" Okay, the answer is a little complicated due to the particular nature of this surgery but here it is. First, there is a 50/50 shot with Tsunade performing it and only she could. Either she succeeds or you die."  
>A deep fear filled Lee, he had suspected something like that to be honest. But still, he didn't want it to be true.<p>

" However there are a few factors that I was not putting into place" Lee's head shot up at Mika's words.

"Other Factors, What do you mean?"

Mika straightened up raised a hand " Well, there is the fact that you are in excellent shape so there is a slightly heightens the chances of survival. You are used to the stress of opening the gates, so your body is far more resilient then most peoples which gives you an edge."

Lee nodded, that made sense to him. He knew Mika was not one to lie to make someone feel better.

Mika spoke one last time " Then there is the fact that you have a very powerful will. The mind is a powerful tool Lee. Simpely believing you will survive and be healed can actually have an effect on the outcome. If you think I am lying, then you should see a Hysterical pregnancy where a women actually develops symptoms of pregnancy just by believing she is pregnant. It is a rather interesting Phenomenon, one that you can take advantage of."

Lee was stunned, he had never heard of anything like that. Maybe his chances weren't so bleak after all.

" What are the chances with all of that?"

His youthful friend shrugged " It is still a little fuzzy but with all of that... there is a 53- 58 percent rate of survival. Of course I will help Tsunade research other methods to further increase you chances."

Lee didn't care that he was injured, he leaped over and embraced Mika. Squeezing the boy with a fervent energy.

"Thank you Mika, thank you"

**Mika rolled his eyes, but hugged Lee right back. He did have a soft spot for Lee after all, even if he was only able to be around Lee for short periods of time. Except when they sparred, that was different as Lee could be a challenge sometimes. **

There was a hidden motive for his actions toward Lee at the Moment, and that answer was right behind the door.

Tsunade and Might Guy.

Mika knew they was there and that they would help him with the council demanded his presence. He knew they would do so once they made the connection between him and Kabuto. And from what he could sense, there was several ANBU Converging on the Hospital right now... his timing was perfect.

**Tsunade smiled as she heard Mika's kind words. She had to admit that he was right, those factors could and would affect Lee's surgery. Mika had even give Lee a rather accurate Measure of how much they could and would effect said surgery. It was Rather impressive to say the least.**

Smiling, Tsunade walked into the room " He is right Rock Lee, those factors will play into your surgery. However, before any of that comes into play, I need to give you and exam."

The Boy looked at her and nodded " Very well, but can Mika be in the room with me"

Tsuande gave a soft smile " Yes, he may stay for the examination" She turned to Mika " I am his teacher after all, he'll need all the experience he can get"

Mika merely raised his eyebrow at her.

**Mika was glad to get a Sanin as a Teacher, especially Tsuande of all people. **

This just provided him with an enormous amount of Security in the village as well as an opportunity to allow his skills to evolve. It would also provide a large safety net against Danzo, Root, Jiraiya's suspicions and a variety of other things.

Needless to say Mika was immensely pleased.

"""""

* * *

><p>'''''''''<p>

The moment the examination was over, and Guy actually started to breathe, Mika and Tsunade left the hospital. He had actually learned quite a bit from feeling Tsunade's chakra during the examination. It was rather interesting feeling how her chakra flowed through Lee's body to divulge what was wrong while not aggravating the injury.

Within seconds of leaving, Several ANBU Hopped down in front of them.

" Mika, by orders of the Elders you are to be detained. Come Quietly." The ANBU who spoke had a Cat Mask, and just being near him made Mika shiver. Whoever this was, possessed a chakra similar that was near identical to Hashirama Senju's. It wasn't as Potent, dense nor was there as much but other then that it was the same.

Mika had heard rumors of someone with First Hokage's wood style, but he had been unsure of the validity of the claims. After all it took an enormously powerful will to contain Hashirama's cells and not be overwhelmed with the intense residual life force they posses. Whoever this person was. they had no such problem as the cells seemed to fully have integrated themselves into his body.

Mika knew the man was more then likely sterile, yet the other benefits were astounding. Mika would have to look into doing something like that, but with other people's DNA. Probably Mito or Kushina's... yeah that was a good idea. In the Future of course, he was not skilled enough with Medical jutsu to pull something like that off.

A spike in Worry from Tsunade forced Mika back into the conversation.

" Why do the Elders order his detainment?" Her tone was strong and precise, demanding absolute obedience. This was the Voice of Leader.

Her tone and Reputation inspired more then a little fear within the Cat Mask Wearing ANBU.

" Mika was the Student of Kabuto Yakushi, thus the Elders would like to see him to determine his loyalty and see if see knew of the Invasion before hand"

Mika was not at all worried, Tsunade was more like her Grandfather then Uncle. Her loyalty was to those she loved and respected rather then the village as a whole.

**Tsunade Turned to Mika, not an ounce of suspicion in her body. Her skills as a medic and as a master of evasion, allowed her to detect even the slightest shifts in a person's stance or attitude. With a single glance she was able to decipher a massive amount of the numerous characteristics and tells a person passively presents to the world.**

So it was effortless for her to see that Mika already knew that the ANBU had been on their way and that he was completely as at ease with the situation. As if he had nothing to hide which she knew was not completely true.

Still She knew he was not a traitor, to her it was as clear as the sun was bright.

He showed no signs of worry, fear, doubt or even annoyance at the presence of the ANBU. It was as if he had planned for this contingency, as if he had something to combat the ANBU and the Elders, which was probably true. If she gathered anything about Mika it was that he was massively resourceful, intelligent, vicious, merciless and never did anything without a plan.

Turning back to the ANBU She began to speak " I will accompany you to see the elders, there is several devolpments that they are unaware of pertaining to Mika's relationship with Kabuto Yakushi."

She smirked at the clear fear present in the ANBU's stance. It had always deeply pleased her to inflict fear in others,, even more then when she gambled. A trait she inherited from her Grandmother.

**Tenzo shivered in terror. He was well aware of what Tsunade was capable of. He really didn't want to be turned inside out or have his heart forced down his throat... something he knew she could do.**

" Yes mam, shall we go know?

Deep relief filled him when she nodded.

It seemed he was going to live a little bit longer... maybe. With Tsunade you never really knew...

Turning to Mika, Tenzo noticed the boy smirking knowingly at him. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes... and just the slightest hints of insanity. It was subtle, but it was there.

For some reason that scared Tenzo more then the Thought of Tsunade's anger...

""""""

* * *

><p>""""""<p>

**Danzo couldn't help but shake the subtle fear of fear and unease creeping up into his stomach. He knew that cause, it was something that he had experienced for several times over the last few months. Each and everytime it came after a report he got on a very special Rookie Ninja. **

**Mika.**

There was something about the boy that unnerved Danzo in a way that didn't sit well with him.

First there was the report of the boy's skills, both when he got out of the academy and the ones he had developed over the last few months. Mika's growth seemed almost unnatural to Danzo... Even Itachi and Kakashi hadn't progressed as fast. From what he had seen the boy had gone from high genin to Special Jonin within months.

Then there was the report on Mika's Mental examinations. To have an IQ that surpassed Mito Uzumaki was incredible enough, but to mix it with such perception, memory and analytical abilities was unheard of. Danzo had even heard that the boy effortlessly defeated a Nara in a battle of wits. Every other person that Danzo had heard of doing this had gone on to be some of the strongest Ninja in history. The Three Sanin, Minato, Hiruzen, Mito, Sakumo, Kakashi, Kushina and Guy were just a few of these people.

Next was the boy's addition into the Bingo book. It was a rarity to be entered in such an age, and to have such a high ranking. Especially with Orochimaru was the one to put Mika in the Bingo book. Say what you wanted about Orochimaru, but the man had an eye for potential unlike any other. For him to be the one to put Mika in the Bingo book spoke volumes of the Boy's potential as a threat.

However all of that was nothing compared to one thing, one particular event that caused fear and unease to grow in Danzo.

Hiruzen didn't trust the boy.

Hiruzen, the trusting fool of a Hokage, feared Mika and held the boy at a distance. Hiruzen had trusted everyone, Even Danzo to a degree, so this was not a good sign. The boy was clearly a threat, and he had to be dealt with.

The Trouble was, Danzo had been unsure of how to deal with the boy, he was always around others or with someone that could fight off his Root.

So Naturally, once he learned of the boy's connection to Kabuto, Danzo quickly pounced on the opportunity and called a council Metting. His goal was to get the boy close enough to use Shisui's eye. It would force Danzo to recharge the eye for a year, but if it got rid of the immese threat that was Mika's potential then it was more then worth it.

* * *

><p>Entering the council room was like being hit with a thousand Tsunade level punches to his diaphragm. It was worse then when he had meet Tsuande in Tazanuka-Gai.<p>

Fear, Greed, Paranoia, hatred, and so many more emotions raged violently raged as they washed out of the room like a Tsunami. All of which came from one person.

The biggest Hypocrite in the world, Danzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End. <strong>

**Sorry, I just got my first job and lost my glasses so it has been hard to write lately. Thank you for your patience. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next will be coming soon. **

**Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **


	17. Meetings, Threat, ANBU

It took every ounce of Self control in Mika's body to show no signs of his sudden reaction to Danzo's raging emotions. Once he did, one single thought came to his mind.

" Damn, for someone who preaches against emotions, Danzo is a fucking Tsunami of emotions. What a Hypocrite" Mika was not all surprised that Danzo was a hypocrite, he was from the Leaf after all.

Mika couldn't fathom why Danzo was so emotional and Paranoid. Mika understood Caution and maybe a little Paranoia as that could keep you alive as a ninja, but what Danzo felt was far too much for anyone person to feel.

Granted Mika hadn't lived through Three Massive wars and part of the Warring State Era. So maybe there was something that Mika couldn't fully grasp. Still, it was pathetic and annoying. Mika really wanted to stab the man for forcing him to experience such a barrage of dizzying emotions.

The moment the dizziness and pain dissipated, Mika froze. There at the very edges of his senses was something extremely familiar. Actually several very familiar somethings.

It was kind of fuzzy, as if someone was holding back or hiding the signatures, but Mika was pretty sure he sensed several Sharingans, one advanced Sharingna like Itachi's...and was that... the cells of the First Hokage? It was really strange as he wasn't able to sense the locations of the chakras, something that worried him... for like five seconds.

A single glance at Danzo, who he had never meet or even seen until that point, told Mika everything.

The Man's left eye was a what ever that advanced Sharingan was. Though it felt different, stronger and darker then Itachi's. Mika kind of enjoyed the way it felt to him...

The other Sharingan were basically just several fully matured eyes. He wasn't sure how many there were but he knew there was more then five on Danzo's arm. Which made him wonder how the fuck someone, most likely Orochimaru, was able to attach Several Sharingan to an _Arm _of all things.

Mika guessed that it worked in a similar manner to fruits on a tree with the trunk being the arm itself and the Eyes being the Fruit. The massive amount of residual lifeforce produced by the cells of Hashirama most likely kept the eyes alive and functional. It was a miracle of Medicine if there ever was one. Mika would absolutely have to research everything he could on Hashirama's cells.

... Even if he had to break into the man's grave to do it.

''''''''''''

Realizing that the room was actually full of Ninja, Mika began to make a mental list of those in the room.

On either side of Danzo was the two Elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. As per usual it looked as if someone had shit in their coffee, what with there displeased constipated grimaces. There emotions were actually pretty even and the same. Both were a touch nervous and fearful, most likely due to Danzo's reaction. However it was also clear that they were extremely determined to do what ever was necessary. For that they earned a small portion of Mika's respect.

On the Left Leg of the U shaped tabled was the various Clan heads.

First was Shikaku Nara who was looked bored, despite the slight fear, distrust and immense respect he felt. This made Mika unsure if he was going to Give his support. Mika would have to be careful around the man if he wanted to stay in the village long enough to fulfill his goals.

Next to him was Inoichi Yamanaka who looked as if he was about to fly off of his seat. His excitement level was immense, as was his displeasure which Mika knew to be directed at the Elders if his glares said anything. Mika knew the man would give his full support to help him. He was far too obsessed with Mika's mind to do anything else.

Choza Akamichi was next. The Large man was smiling, a perfect reflection of his emotions. The man seemed completely at ease, this reassured Mika... to a point. He hoped the man was not as much of a sheep as his son, otherwise he would vote against Mika if Shikaku did. Mika would be forced to kill both of them in the future if that happened.

The Stiff Hyuuga head was next. Hiashi was filled with an immese amount of respect, most likely from Neji speaking of him and Mika's healing of his daughter. His overall emotions reminded Mika of Danzo to be honest, it was so constipated that it was streaming out of his body. His support seemed in Mika's favor, but Mika was still a bit cautious when it came to that man. He did abandon his daughter for something that was more Hiashi's fault then hers after all.

Shibi Aburame was next and like Hiashi, he was full of respect. Most Likely from Shino speaking of him and Mika's match with Shino during the Chunin exam. The man's deeply logical personality made Mika a touch cautious but still hopeful.

The last person on that room gave by far to most interesting reaction. Tsume Inuzuka and her Ninja hound Kuromaru were baring their necks, their breathing shallow and eyes closed. It was a sign of submission, most likely toward Tsuande, or at least that was what Mika thought until The turned toward him and raised their necks higher. It seemed Mika was an alpha in their eyes... he liked that. More then he should to be honest. It was as if his body and chakra was pleased at the sign.

Mika couldn't help the slight growl that passed his lips and the subtle spike in his chakra.

**Tsume wasn't sure how it was possible, but the moment Mika entered the room, everyone of her senses screamed at her to submit to him. **

**" ALPHA, ALPHA, ALPHA" They screamed. **

She couldn't help but reveal her neck to Mika and suppress her chakra. From the corner of her eye she realized the Kuromaru had the same issue.

How the hell this was even possible was beyond her, but happening it was.

The moment Mika's eyes turned to her, she watched as a very Feral smirk crossed his face. Tsume shivered at the sensation it gave her.

A sudden growl and chakra spike from the boy showed her that Mika had accepted his status as an Alpha, so she and Kuromura relaxed and bowed their heads in respect toward both Mika and Tsunade.

It was very clear to Tsume that Mika was in no way normal. Going against him would be the gravest Mistake she could ever make.

**With that Display over, the rather pleased Mika continued to list the rest of the People at the table. **

On the Right side of the table was a few Department heads.

Toren Tidus the Chief Medic was first. Mika knew the man held Mika in high regards so there was no worry for him to vote against him.

The Same could be said for Hizen Torus the head Librarian. Mika had worked for the man for over three years and was a constant visitor, so Mika knew the man was on his side.

Ibiki Morino, one of the heads of IT, was a source of worry however. The man trusted no one, and was full of suspicion. Though that may have been his natural state, Mika wasn't sure. Still Mika would be cautious around that man.

Seeing that Ibiki was the last person, Mika turned to the Elders but before he could so much as speak, he felt several charkas approaching his location very fast.

Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune and Raido-sensei, a full of annoyance, anger, fear and a deep sense of protectiveness.

Mika had to hold back his smirk at that. He was extremely pleased that he garnered the respect and control of so many powerful people. It was such a wonderful net he had, it was made better by the addition of Tsunade's presence.

""""

**Tsunade wanted to be angry with the addition of so many people outside of her and the Elders being at the meeting. However a glance at Mika showed to her the immense pleasure he was feeling. It seemed that this was actually a very good thing. **

**Still, it was not normal prodical so she turned addressed the Elders. **

" I was told this was merely going to be a direct meeting with the Elders, so why is there a full council?" She gave her sternest glare, enjoyed the flinching it caused.

Suprisingly it was Homura that stood up. " I summoned them when this meeting was called. While I have heard a great deal of rumors surrounding Mika, I felt it would be best to summon several others who knew Mika more personally. It would not due to lose such a promising Ninja without fully examining the entirety of the situation."

Tsunade was actually more then a little shocked, One of the Elders did something rather intelligent. If this kept up she would have to pinch her self to see if she was awake.

" That is good, I have something that needs to be addressed as well. A series of events that happened while Mika went with Jiraiya to find me."

Tsuande was going to get Mika promoted if she had to kill the elders. The kid was far too skilled to be a mere Genin or even Chunin. She was going to help this kid along as much as possible.

Being the S rank Kunoichi that she was, Tsunade was more then aware of the group of Ninja just outside of the Meeting room. So she was completely unsurprised when they opened the door and filed into the room.

One of them, Raido she remembered from the last time she was here, stepped forward.

" I am Mika's sensei and will speak for him as will those I have brought with me."

Tsunade was thrown at the extremely fierce look on the faces of the Ninjas. Everyone looked ready to kill the Elders and defend Mika. In fact they all stepped closer to the boy in a defensive stance.

" _It seems I am not the only person Mika has won over" _Tsunade smiled at that, it would make her little mission far easier.

Turning back to the Elders, She began " Good, Now that everyone is here i belive you may ask your questions. I am ecstatic to hear whatever it is you have to say." The threat in her voice was clear to even the stubborn Elders.

**Mika rolled his eyes at the Threat in Tsunade's voice. She really didn't scare him, no one really did. Still he could see that her threat had gotten through to the Elders. All three, even Danzo, had spikes of fear go through them. Though Danzo's was accompanied with Annoyance. **

After their Fear Settled, Homura once again stood up. " We have received intelligence that Mika was the Student of the Traitor Kabuto Yakushi. For that Reason, We have decided to see if Mika was aware of Kabuto betrayal and if he was aware of the invasion-"

A loud snort came from Tsunade which stopped the man " I watched Mika fight both Orochimaru and Kabuto, inflicting severe damage on both parties as well as taking severe injuries from both. He also saved My life from the boht of then... twice. I have no doubt of his loyalty."

The room was silent to the ear, but not to Mika's senses. Feelings and looks of Fear, Respect and amazement were directed toward him. For Mika, this brought him a rather primitive pleasure.

" How does a mere genin have the skills to inflict that level of damage to a Sanin. Even if that Sanin was injured and not trying to kill him, it would have been near impossible " This came from a rather shocked Ibiki.

Mika smirked at the man's statement " By covering his sword in explosive tags, then setting them off as he swallowed them." Everyone's eyes turned toward Tsuande who just nodded, this caused far more fear to be present. Mika could even smell it now, showing just how potent it was.

Tsunade stood and continued her speech. " Now that we have dealt with that issue-" She glared at everyone who just nodded in response to her logic" I would like to address one other topic revolving around Mika. His promotion, well promotions."

It was Raido who responded to her statement " Promotions?"

Tsunade nodded " From what i have seen of Mika's skills he is far too skilled to be a mere Genin or even a chunin. No, i would like to allow him to skip all of that and become a Special Jonin"

The room was stunned silent, even Mika himself was stunned. He hadn't expected that as of yet, though he was immensely pleased.

**Danzo stood and spoke up " I protest against his promotion, he has no where near the needed experience nor the skilks. He has been a Genin for mere months,****he would need at least one skill that is at Elite Jonin level for that to happen. There is no way he has that level of skill in anything"**

**Danzo had to stop this boy's rise, or at least control it. The boy had to be controlled. Danzo feared what would happen if the boy was allowed to evolve on his own. **

The look Tsunade gave him was not what Danzo wanted to see. It was more then enough for him to realize that she wanted him to say.

" Oh really, I would like to test that theory of yours. Mika vs every one of the Rookie teams, and Guys. Mika will be restricted to only the skills they teach in the academy while his opponent may use whatever skills available to them at the moment. Should Mika win, then he will be promoted to Special Jonin as well as Enter ANBU without a single complaint from any of you... any questions?"

Danzo wanted to say something, he really did but he knew he couldn't without be labeled as insubordinate. Thankfully Hiashi stood with something to say.

" What exact ally would this test? What Skill would be considered Elite Jonin for the Promotion to occur?"

Danzo wanted to groan as saw Tsunade's smirk " His incredible ability to adapt to any situation as well as his perceptive nature and ability to plan. From what I have seen, these skills gave Mika the ability to not only hold his own against An Elite Jonin and Sanin, but allowed him to do stubstantial damage to them both." Tsunade's face was split with a large Smirlk" He was even able to effortlessly break the full force of Itachi's Tsukuyomi..."

Danzo's head snapped toward Mika, a huge pit of Fear filled his entire body.

This child was able to dispel the greatest Genjutsu in history with out so much as a first stage Sharingan!?  
>To Danzo that solidified his decision to use Shisui's eye on Mika. It was clear that he had to deal with the boy now.<p>

Turning to Mika, Danzo began to channel his chakra to the Mangekyo Sharingan while sending out thoughts of

" I am a loyal servant of the Leaf... and of Danzo." Repeating the Mantra over and over again as he injected the thoughts into the boy.

**Mika felt a sharp prickling in his mind, it was like getting a bug bite. So sharp that he actually had a hard time feeling it.**

**The feeling surged against his shields, Mika almost flinched in pain. Whatever this was, it was far from comfortable.**

Dropping his shields, Mika grabbed onto the probe and stemmed the flow of power.

He started to hear what felt like his own voice saying" I am a loyal servant of the Leaf... and of Danzo." It was strange and made him kind of numb. It was kind of like Novocain, slow and cold as it spread.

Gathering his chakra and will, Mika surged his power into the probe, making it stop resisting him.

He Could almost feel the flow of his will travel through the probe... right into Danzo's mind where it shreaded the man's defenses. He saw the man freeze up and a look of disbelief cross his face.

" You will cease this behavior Danzo" Mika mentally commanded, unleashing the full force of his will directly into Danzo's mind.

The blood vessels in the man's eyes all began to pop as he fought Mika's will.

"""

Danzo's Mind

**Danzo couldn't move or even breathe, the force of Mika's will filling his mind was too much. It was like and Frigid Ocean of raw power, washing away any semblance of free will or control. **

**His Mangekyo Sharingan started to bleed from the strain of Mika's power. Danzo had no choice but to stop channeling chakra to his eye, however even with that that man could feel Mika in his mind. **

" You've been a very naughty man Danzo, splicing Hashirama's cells and sharingans like this;... I think Tsuande would be far from pleased." There was a coldness and command in the voice despite the immense amusement.

Danzo tried to fight, but couldn't. Mika's will was overwhelming, leaving no room for anything else other then his commands.

"What do you want?" Danzo tried not to beg, but the loss of all control was too much for a control freak like him.

Mika's cold laughter filled Danzo's mind. " The world, I want the world Danzo. But for now I will settle for your good behavior. Should I see any of your Root trying to interfere with me, I will destroy them... then you... then the village. I will even go as far as to resurrect you to see me wipe it out..." Mika's voice seemed to change here, losing all playfulness " Am I clear Danzo?"

Danzo wanted to fight the fear he was feeling, fight Mika's cold control but he couldn't. The power was to much... so for the first time in his life,...Danzo submitted.

" I,... I submit" There was a surge in Danzo's mind, changing Danzo in a way he couldn't understand. It was as Mika's very will had permenatly shifted Danzo now that he submitted. All thoughts of going against Mika seemed to wash away with Mika's will.

The moment Mika left, Danzo tried to say something to protest the boy but froze when he tried.

Danzo wanted to say anything but couldn't, he couldn't even move against the boy. It was as if the boy used...

" Kotomatsukami..." Mika had somehow took control over his jutsu and turned the effects back on Danzo.

Clenching his fists, Danzo realized he had just turned an already large threat into one of Massive proportions. One he could now do nothing to stop.

Danzo had never been more terrified then he was at the moment.

For a split second, Danzo felt a deep sense of remorse.

His last thought as everyone left the room was " I have doomed the Leaf." Yet for reason he could be angry at Mika, he only felt remorse that he may have forced Mika's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika was irritated, confused and extremely pleased. What even Danzo did, Kotomatsukami his mind supplied, had brought out something primal in Mika. Just like when he saw Tsume bare her throat to him, or whenever Jiraiya acted up, and even during the fight with Orochimaru. <strong>

**Mika was not sure what it was... he wanted to say it was his Yami but it wasn't all dark so that wasn't it. It felt more Chaotic and Primal then anything he had ever experienced ,Yet there was a distinct feeling of command in it. He knew it was his own will, yet it was different. He just wasn't sure what it was. **

Whatever that force was, Mika thoroughly enjoyed the results it broguth. He could literally feel the massive shift in Danzo as the force changed Danzo's mind. As far as Mika was now aware, Danzo could never go against him again. That was one massive threat down.

He knew that Force came from his soul or mind, he would have to look in his mind later to see what was going Refused to be controlled by any other being, Even if that being was a piece of himself.

However that would have to wait, he had to stop by the Higarashi Ninja store. He had to stock up for his spars tomorrow. He had to beat his graduating class using only what they used in the Academy, he would need to be fully prepared.

This would determine his future after all.

* * *

><p><strong>All over the Elemental Nations, The Various Ninja's of Root started to feel a strange tingling in the seal on their tongues. It was the strangest thing. <strong>

The members of ROOT currently inside the village started to go to Report the behavior of their seal, when their bodies froze.

For whatever reason, any action related to what just happened was now sealed along with the Information about Danzo. In fact, this new seal was even stronger then the one surrounding Danzo's information. They couldn't even think of moving and they were around no one.

Accepting that this had something to do with Danzo, as the seal was designed to seal any information surrounding him, they started going about their normal business.

All were completely unaware of the change in ownership.

Both over them and over the seal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it, and i hope you will Review and tell me what you think. ( Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink)**

**Lots of Love, your Ninja Overlord**

** Mika. **

**P.S A special Jonin, for those of you that don't know, is a chunin rank person with a Elite Jonin level skill. **

**Examples of this would be... Ebisu's "Ability" to Teach, Ibiki's gift with Mental and Physical Torture, Tsume's skill as a tracker and so on. **


	18. Adaptability and the One

**I am thinking of creating my Own Manga, I have an idea in mind but I would need help for the Art. **  
><strong>It would be called Descent and the main character would fall into hell and Enter a War against the Tyrannical war, but not to help others but for his own needs. <strong>  
><strong>What do you guys think? Can I do it?<strong>

**I put a Poll up so please vote and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. **

**P.S. I wanna say that the whole " Take over the World" Thing will be explained in the next chapter and kind of at the end of this chapter. There is a reason and it also explains why Mika seems darker and has trouble with controlling his emotions. **

**Please continue reading and stay loyal. **

**Also the newest Guest Reviewer who left 8 Review, this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you for those kind comments and reviews. They make me so happy to see others enjoying my work and loving Mika. I know how hard OC's are to read ( Mika is not evil but he is going to use others and will get some friends, i hope that answers your request hun.)**

* * *

><p><strong> Mika <strong>couldn't stop the excited shivering of his body. This match would decide his future and would challenge his brain, ... well kind of. His graduating class was extremely predictable so it was not that hard to manipulate them and their weaknesses.

Still, he was getting a chance to fuck with their heads and that was something to be happy about.

The sudden feel of a very familiar, pride filled chakra alerted Mika to the presence of his Sensei approaching at high speeds.

" Hi Raido-Sensei" Mika said to the man as he hopped down to the field.

The man gave Mika a kind, proud smile. " Hello Mika, it has been a while since we have been able to see each other for more the a brief moment. I've heard you've been busy."

Mika nodded " A bit, but it has been interesting none the less." Mika was glad to have the small talk with Raido. He genuinely enjoyed the man's company.

They stood there for about fifteen Minutes, Mika telling Raido about his trip to find Tsuande and Raido told Mika about how the village had been hectic after the Invasion. It was peaceful and both enjoyed it.

During the conversations, Mika began to sense the various groups of people approaching the field he was in, Field Three if he was correct.

He was actually shocked by who he felt outside of the Teams, the senseis, the Elders, Danzo, Tsuande and the Injured Rock Lee. Those were exactally whom he expected

All of the Rookies' Parents were approaching the field. Along with Shizune, Hana Inuzuka and her three dogs, Iruka, A young Sarutobi child and Two other kids Ebisu, The Tora ANBU, the Cat ANbu that sparred with him during the Month off, Ibiki, Anko Mitarashi, Genma and Jiraiya. He was kind of annoyed that so many people were coming as he disliked large groups, but it would be more fun when he crushed his classmates.

It took a full thirty minutes for everyone to enter the field with Tora, Jiraiya and Kitty hiding in the trees. They took up a large amount of space, but not so much that they would be in the way.

He could sense a lot of reluctance in the group, as well as excitement. He even noticed several Bets being made between the jonin and Tsuande.

From the genin, Mika could feel over confidence in almost all of them. However Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino were not as optimistic. In fact they were extremely nervous and even a little afraid. Mika was pleased to their fear, as was the primal Force he felt the day before.

Mika watched Tsuande Step Forward and turn to the Genin.

" Alright everyone, we will be beginning the Matches Between Mika and the various Rookie Genin Squads and Team 9. As I am sure you are aware, Mika is only permitted to use the skills taught in the academy. His opponents are allowed to whatever they wish, so long as they do not go for the Kill."

Most of the Genin's cockiness surged, believing that there was no way they could lose.

What a foolish belief.

Being Cocky and over confident would get you and your team killed. Mika's desire to humiliate them surged greatly. It was finally time for him to vent his frustrations uponhis graduating class.

May Kami have mercy on them for he surely wont.

**As Tsuande was speaking to everyone, several bets were being made. **

" Boss is going to kick Mika's ass" That was Konohomaru and his lackeys.

**Guy** heard this and a beautiful, wonderful, evil thought came to him. Turning to Kakashi, Guy said " My Rival, I wager that Mika will be able to easily defeat your Team. what do you say?"

**Kakashi** beliving that Mika was no match for Sasuke turned and said " Okay, I accept. Now what is the catch?" He expected nothing for him but some ridiculous act for Guy.

That went when he saw Guy's smirk. " Should I lose the bet I will give up my green jumpsuit, if you lose then you will go out in public... with nothing covering your face."

Kakashi shivered at that thought, but his overconfidence won so he agreed. " No problem. Sasuke will beat Mika anyway, so I have nothing to worry about." Everyone noticed the slight uncertainty in his voice.

**Tsunade smirked when she heard the bet, remembering the bet she had made with Jiraiya the day before.**

She could already smell her debts going away as her teammate paid them all off for her.

* * *

><p>Mika walked over to his side of the field as Tsuande said " The First Match is Team 9 Agaisnt Mika. Are you Ready? Begin"<p>

Mika immediately threw a Kunai with a Paper bomb at them with blinding speeds, forcing them to jump away as it exploded.

Taking advantage of that, Mika tossed two snebons with light bombs at each of them.

**Neji stumbled as he threw himself away from the explosion. He had forgotten just how ruthless Mika was in a fight. **

Looking up as he activated his Byakugan, Neji was confronted with a senbon and worse, a Light bomb the second it went off.

Unimaginable pain filled Neji's eyes as the light burned his retinas.

He didn't have to worry about the pain for long, thanks to a sudden strike to the back of his head.

Vision filling with darkness, Neji collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

**The Audience looked on in shock, both at Mika's speed and actions. Swift, efficient and ruthless, Mika gave Team 9 no quarter. **

As the Light cleared, Everyone gaped at the unconscious bodies of team 9.

Both Neji and Ten-Ten were on the ground, with Mika standing behind Ten-Ten with not a scratch on him. In fact he looked a little bored.

All of this happened in less then Five Seconds, leaving the Audience stunned silent.

Tsunade's loud belly laughs snapped everyone out of their shock. " You couldn't have given us a show Mika, you just had to knock them out so fast."

**Mika turned to Tsuande, rolling his eyes at her comments. " They are by far the biggest threat of the Teams, even with only two of them. I couldn't afford to waste time on them. "**

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE THE BIGGEST THREAT? MY TEAM IS THE STRONGEST! I COULD KICK YOUR ASS" Naruto's loud ass voice filled the field.

Turning to the idiot, Mika raised an eyebrow " Your team has the worse teamwork and the greatest number of weaknesses. I wont even have to use any ninja tools to defeat your team."

Of course Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all took this poorly. Sakura and Naruto began screaming insults and threats at Mika, while Sasuke pouted and sulked as he glared at Mika. ALl very predictable reactions to be honest.

However, Mika felt the curse Mark on Sasuke's neck pulse as Sasuke's hatred and Jealousy toward Mika surge. This was not a good sign in the slightest, for it told Mika that Sasuke's defection was drawing far closer then he had originally anticipated. Mika had to get some info on the Curse Mark before that happened, it would be vital if he was going to find a way to control or replicate it. The possible applications were endless... especially if he could find a way to enslave others... Like ROOT for example.

Feeling Team 10 get onto the field drew Mika out of his thoughts.

Shikamaru was shivering in fear as was Choji. Ino on the other hand just got into her stance with a fierce look. It seemed she was not happy about his comment toward Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Once again coming forward, Tsuande said " This match is between Team 10 Against Mika. Are you Ready? Begin"<p>

Obviously angry, Ino charged Mika swinging her fists. Mika just stepped to the side and knocked her out with a strike to her neck. It was rather sad and frustrating to see someone with such potential and talent taken out so easily. What was Asuma doing to allow such weakness in one of his students.

Sighing, Mika turned to Choji and said " Hurry up and do whatever it is you are going to do fatass, This fight is a disappointment so I just want it over."

Mika rolled his eyes at Choji's little bitch fit, the kid was no where skilled enough to be intimidating. Even if he was now charging Mika as a giant mound of Rolling flesh.

The moment Choji Hit Mika's standing form, a huge explosion filled the area.

**Shikamaru swore when he heard Mika call Choji a Fatass. That took Choji right out of the fight, he just hoped Mika didn't kill his best friend. **

BOOOM!  
>" CHOJI!" Shikamaru screamed out in terror as his best friend was caught in an explosion the moment he hit Mika's body.<p>

Running forward, Shikamaru rushed to his friends aid. However the moment he moved forward, a sudden force met the back of his head. Knocking him unconscious.

**Mika smirked as Shikamaru collapsed. The so called genius had been so worried about Choji's fate, he never noticed the Hell's Viewing Genjutsu Mika casted on him. **Had Shikamaru paid attention, He would have realized that the explosion wasn't that big. Choji had just been knocked out and tossed to the side. He was completely alright.

Turning to the audience, Mika had to hold a smirk at the stunned faces on Most of the people there. It seemed the majority of them were not expecting such a quick fight, especially with a Shikamaru on it.

**Naruto was confused, how did Mika beat them all so fast. Especially Shikamaru, wasn't he supposed to be a genius. He didn't even move when Mika shot behind him. He had no idea what went down, So he voiced his confusion. **

"What happened? All I saw was a little explosion, why did Shikamaru freak out so much? Why didn't he move when Mika got behind him?"

It was Kurenai that answered " He couldn't, Mika cast the Hells Viewing Jutsu on Shikamaru. What Shikamaru saw was not what we saw, he was so worried by the explosion that he never realized that Mika had even placed the illusion on him. It was actually pretty clever."

Naruto didn't like that Mika used Shikamaru's emotions like that. Frowning he said " But that's so messed up, using Shikamaru's friendship like that. Why would he do that to another Leaf Ninja?"

This time it was Guy who responded. " You are being Naïve Naruto. In a fight between two Ninja, using Dirty Tricks is a good thing. It keeps you alive, despite how unyouthful it might be. Mika was actually right for using it."

Naruto really didn't like that, it just seemed so wrong to him. Apparenlty Lee Felt the same.

" Naruto is Right, that is so dirty and Unyouthful."

**Guy sighed as he heard this. It was time for him to give Lee one of the most painful lessons there was to give such an innocent person. **

" Yes Lee it was worth it, it was cruel and underhanded and unyouthful. But when it comes to staying alive, and completing your missions then you must be willing to do such things. That is the way of the Ninja, the way of the world. No matter how much you may dislike it..." Guy understood where they were coming from, but he knew how things were despite his personality.

Looking at the boys, he saw that Lee understood even if he disagreed with the concept. Naruto on the other hand was not buying it.

" It seems like something Orochimaru would do"

Before Guy could respond, Tsuande of all people spoke up. " And that is why he is the most dangerous of the Sanin and one of the most Powerful people in history."

**The Now awake Ten-ten** , heard this and turned to her idol in shock " But aren't you the most dangerous? You are a medic and capable of massive strength. You could do some real damage."

Tsunade shook her head " Orochimaru has no morals, this gives him far more options then me. He is more then willing to exploit any and all weaknesses including psychological welfare to defeat his enemies. That is why he is so dangerous, he doesn't limit himself like those with morals do."

All of the Genin, not counting Shino, Sasuke and Neji, turned to Their Hokage in shock.

They had always been told that teamwork made them powerful, so mental warfare was not needed. To see Tsunade speak against that was more then they expected. None of them were sure how to react to that news.

The Older Ninja's just all nodded at Tsunade's statement. It was high time the genin learned just how cruel the world was, and how cruel you had to be to succed in this world. It was hard, but they needed to accept that fact sooner then later. Other wise it would get them killed in the future.

**Ibiki wasn't sure if he wanted to frown or smirk. On one hand it was great to see a genin from the Leaf so willing to attack with his mind rather then bum rush people. **

On the Other hand, seeing Mika's blatant potential and willingness to fight dirty was unnerving to the wasn't sure how to take the boy, however there was one thing abundantly clear to Ibiki.

With his skill, intellect and willingness to fight dirty, Mika could be a huge asset for the village or the biggest threat. It all depended on the Path Mika went down.

It was clear to him that he had to keep an eye on this boy. He would make an extremely dangerous enemy to the village should he defect.

Ibiki could fully see why the Third Hokage was so wary of Mika.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika stretched out as Team 8 walked onto the field. This Match could end very fast, or drag on. It really depended on how Hinata fought. She was the only one of Team 8 that could really be even a little threat. <strong>

**If she got over her demure attitude that is. It really didn't suit a Kunoichi. **

Tsuande said " Team 8 Against Mika. Are you Ready? Begin"

As if on cue, Kiba Rushed Mika while Screaming " I'll end this in one blow. Tunneling Fang"

Rolling his eyes, Mika took the blow.

**Just after he hit Mika, Kiba settled down with a large smirk " I knew He wasn't that tough" **

His smirk was destroyed when Mika's body was envolped in a large puff of smoke. As the smoke parted, Kiba's jaw was on the ground.

There, unconscious, was the body of his quiet Teammate.

Shino.

Whipping his head around, Kiba went flying as Mika's fist dug its way in his face.

**As Kiba flew away from his fist, Mika ducked down. Just in time to avoid Akaamaru's flying form. **

Snapping his hand forward, Mika grabbed Akamaru from the air by his head. A small squeeze of his fingers knocked the puppy out.

Tossing the dog over at Kiba's out cold body, Mika turned toward Hinata. She was standing there, eyes glazed over, Shock and Fear on her face.

" Well Hinata, are you going to do anything? Or perhaps you would like to just stand there as I knock you out. "

The terrified girl shook her head for a moment, before activating her Byakugan and charging Mika.

Taking the opportunity to evaluate Hinata's skills, Mika began to dodge each and everyone of her blows.

Seeing a large issue in her fighting style, Mika decided to help the girl out. " Stop going through the motions, It makes you predictable."

**Hinata stumbled at Mika's sudden comment. He was so quiet when he fought, it was strange to hear him speak up. **

Once she processed what he said, Confusion filled her. " What do you mean?"

Her opponent suddenly closed his eyes and stopped moving.

Instead of dodging, Mika just knocked away her wrists the second she put them up. Self loathing filled her as she realized how easily she was being beaten.

Hinata gasped as Mika suddenly seemed annoyed. Swiftly, he snatched her hands and opened his eyes.

" Stop hating your self. If you find a fault with your style or someone points said fault out, fix it. Don't spend the time you could be used to improve your self whining. I told you that you are going through the motions, that means you are predictable. Alter how you fight based off what works for that situation. Otherwise someone will figure out your movement and effortlessly combat your taijutsu. This will get you killed against anyone with a decent amount of experience."

Eyes wide in shock, Hinata tried to figure out what he said. It was so different then anyone else who spoke to her.

Kurenai cuddled her and spoke kindly to encourage her, Kind of how you would treat a startled horse. Her father on the other hand gave vague instructions and glared at her with random insults tossed in.

This was the first time she had actually been given useful advice, it was kind of hard to wrap around her head to be honest.

Settling her self, Hinata suddenly shot her foot out at Mika's chest. Forcing the boy to let go of her wrists and leap back.

**Mika smiled as he felt Hinata's sudden change in emotions. When he grabbed her earlier, he felt that Force pulsating from within him. It seemed to have some effect on Hinata , as the moment it pulsed, the girls emotions seemed to harden and shift toward what he wanted. **

He smiled even harder when she actually took his advice and did something other then her families Gentle fist. Even with his endurance, Mika would have had the wind knocked out of him with that Kick**. **

The fact that she was willing to go outside of her families cookie cutter taijutsu was rather promising. Not many clan ninja were willing to do that, their pride in their clan prevented that.

" Good Hinata, that is a start. Now keep it up." Once again he felt the Force in his body pulsate, reaching across the field and Entering Hinata. Her chakra seemed stronger, her emotions more certain. It was like his will was enforcing Hinata's, giving her strength and confidence.

The added confidence clearly showed, Hinata's taijutsu soared as she attacked with a far greater ferocity then anyone had ever seen in her. Something that Made Mika's smile grow. She was still hesitant and unsure, but it was an enormous development from her previous behavior.

She added in twists, turns and cartwheels, making it far harder for him to dodge her strikes. Hinata seemed to realize just how powerful her legs were as she was using them far more.

Deciding to end the match, Mika once again grabbed her wrists and placed his leg between hers. Binding all of her movement.

**Hinata knew she would lose, but she refused to go out without a fight. She was fighting her hardest and would be damned if she didn't go out without a bang. **

With as much chakra enhanced force as she was able, Hinata rammed her forhead against Mika's face. Sending a loud crack through out the field and Nearly knocking her out.

Mika's face seemed to splinter as he suddenly poofed away into a log.

Hinata wasn't surprised, but still looking at the log filled her with pride. It was nearly destroyed, her one attack did all that damage.

Despite the strike to the back of her neck, which knocked her out, The Smile refused to leave her face.

" I did my best"

**Mika smiled as she passed out. He had always knew how talented Hinata was, but her demure attitude always served to prevent anything he would have tried. **

Now, thanks to that strange Force inside of him, Mika was able to get through to her. He just hoped it would last. Hinata could be great if she continued.

Plus it could get him a very powerful set of allies, both in Hinata and in her clan if she became powerful due to his aid. It could and would serve him well in the future.

However, seeing Hinata due so well served to reinforce something for Mika. The Leaf was failing it's Ninjas.

There were so many talented Ninja's in the Leaf, especially in his generation, but those in charge seemed to be doing everything they could to hamper their growth. This included the Senseis, none of which had done anything to help their students grow and develop as Ninja's or people.

It truly wouldn't surprise Mika if the Leaf Lost it's title as the Strongest of the Five Great Nations. Especially now that Their famous Teamwork seemed to be non-existent in his generation.

For Mika this was another strike against staying in the Leaf for more then two more years. It would be more of a hindrance to him then a benefit to him in the end.

**Over with the Audience, Hiashi Hyuuga was smiling.**

Seeing Hinata fight so fiercely, when before she was timid and shy was truly something amazing. How Mika was able to bring that out of her, Hiashi didn't know but it did serve to give him a wonderful idea.

He know had the perfect Teacher for Hinata. Someone who would not hold back and coddle Hinata, yet at the same time would be patient and helpful. He just hoped the boy would agree to Teaching his daughter...

**Kurenai **gave an uncertain smile, conflicted feelings making it hard to know what to feel.

The Maternal side of her was worried that her little bird was behaving so fierce. This side of her had made it hard to Teach Hinata, as she always wanted to protect

This of course fought with her Kuniochi side, which was immensely proud with the huge improvement in Hinata. Both in how she fought, and in her behavior.

She could only hope that Hinata continued to listen to Mika's advice, and take her failures as a path to further her growth.

"""

* * *

><p>""<p>

Mika smirked as Team 7 Step forward. He couldn't wait to knock these three around. They all pissed him off and he needed to vent his annoyances. This was just the opportunity to do so.

Tsunade stepped Forward, Her Excitement Extremly evident to Mika. " This is the last match. Team 7 Against Mika. Are you Ready? Begin"

Unsurprisingly, Naruto ran forward, making twenty Shadow clones as he charged Mika.

Grabbing a kunai tied to Ninja wire, Mika tossed his blade out and impaled a clone. Twisting his wrists, Mika whipped the Kunai to his right side, killing 7 clones.

Bringing the Kunai back to him, Mika swiftly wrapped an explosive tag around the Kunai and tossed it at his left with a chakra pulse. The following explosion took out the rest of the clones and knocked Naruto to the side.

Wanting to get Naruto out of the way, Mika rushed forward and kicked the back of Naruto's head. Knocking the boy out.

Looking up, He was amused to see The dumbfounded look on Sakura's face and the barely contained rage on Sasuke's.

Mika could feel a huge surge of energy coming from The Curse Seal as Sasuke's rage fueling it's corruptive power.

Mika had to hold back a smirk as a wonderfully cruel idea came to him.

**Sasuke struggled to resist the call of his rage. Had he done nothing, had he not grown at all? **

He knew Mika was no where near this skilled or strong in the academy, so how did he get so _Good? _

Needing to satisify his anger and the burning of the Curse Mark, Sasuke charged at Mika at full speed with a sneer on his face.

Ramming his fist onto Mika's face, Sasuke felt a deep sense of satisfaction when Mika shot off. His path did stop until he hit a tree with a brutal crunching sound.

However, before Sasuke could begin to brag or smirk, Mika's body poofed away to reveal the unconscious and bruised body of Sakura.

Snapping his head to the side, Sasuke saw Mika standing where Sakura had been with a raised eyebrow.

" You okay Sasuke, you seem to be a little bit angry. I Guess it makes sense seeing as you got the living shit kicked out of you by Itachi, literally. First he effortlessly deflected your Chidori and snapped your wrist, Then he rammed you across the hall and beamed with his Tsukuyomi, which of course caused you to fold like a little bitch." Sasuke's rage grew with Each word.

It was like Mika knew exactly what to say, exactly what dug into Sasuke's skin and bring out every ounce of his rage.

However what Mika said next shattered any concept of self control Sasuke possessed.

" Of course he hit me with the Tsykuyomi as well, and I broke it... effortlessly. So I guess that Means Itachi sees me as more of a threat... then he does you."

The Curse Seal Spread across Sasuke's body as he rapidly went through a series of Hand signs.

The Sound of a Thousand birds filled the Field.

**Kakashi moved to stop Sasuke from Using his Chidori on Mika, only to be stopped by Guy's hand. **

Turning Guy, Kakashi snarled " What are you doing, I have to Stop Sasuke before he kills Mika!'

The Sudden Glare Guy gave him stopped Kakashi in his tracks.

" You should of thought of that before teaching such a dangerous technique to such an unstable person. At least when I taught Lee the Gates, I knew he would never use it on a Comrade. Now Shut up and watch, I Guarantee Mika wont get a single scratch on him."

Kakashi slumped at Guy's words. " How do you have such faith in him? He is not a genius Like Sasuke and is not able to use anything outside of the Academy Jutsu or else he fails. So how will he beat Sasuke and not get hurt by the Chidori?"

Guy just smiled " Mika is the Most Devious Fucker I have ever met, if there is anyone capable of such an act... it is Mika."

Shocked at Guy's swearing and , what he called, blind faith in Mika. Kakashi just looked on in worry. If Sasuke Killed or Maimed Mika, it could be the end for Sasuke's time as a Ninja.

He could only hope that Mika came up with something, or else this would end up ugly.

**Rolling his eyes at Sasuke's attitude and Warcry, Mika **pulled out three low powered explosive tags and wrapped them on a Kunai.

When Sasuke was about Half way to Mika, Mika tossed the Kunai at Sasuke. Sending out a chakra pulse as Sasuke dodged the Kunai.

**Sasuke smirked when Mika's Kunai missed him. **

Seeing Mika's chakra pulse filled Sasuke with confusion... at least until the Explosive tags exploded behind him, knocking him to the ground.

His Chidori fizzling out as he lost concentration.

Before he could recover, Mika hand hit the Back of Sasuke's head. Knocking him out cold.

"""

* * *

><p>"""<p>

**Every member of the Audience Gaped as Mika swiftly ended the match between Him and Sasuke. **

Guy smirked as his prediction came true. Mika won the Match without a single scratch. He even defeated effortlessly defeated Kakashi's little Prodigy. It made Guy more then a little smug.

Kakashi's jaw was on the ground. Mika had effortlessly demolished his team, all of the teams. Even Sasuke and the Curse Mark enhanced Chidori. Kakashi wasn't sure what to think, he only knew that Mika was going to be something big. That was abundantly clear to Kakashi.

Ibiki's wariness of Mika had grown immensely from this fight. Seeing such ruthlessness from a Genin was unnerving, and telling of just how dangerous Mika would end up. It was a frightening thought to Ibiki, it really was.

Tsunade did a mental dance, counting all of the debts as they were going to be paid off by Jiraiya. She was soooooooo going to reward Mika for this... she just wondered what she should do for him.

Hiashi was more certain then ever of Asking Mika to help with Hinata. He also knew that he had to get Mika to support the Hyuuga family. With as skilled as he was, this kid was going to be a legend, one that the Hyuuga could benefit from. Maybe he could set Hinata up with Mika in marriage...

Jiraiya's eye's narrowed at Mika's victory, for more reasons then just the major loss in His funds. Seeing such a blatant demonstration of Mika's skills and willingness to fight dirty was more then a little unnerving. He had to set up a network in the village to watch over Mika. It was imperative to keep an eye on someone so dangerous, especially with his loyalty being an item of uncertainty.

All of the Younger Genin stared at Mika in shock. He just tore through all of the Genin in less then 10 minutes, even the Two Geniuses. Then there was how ruthless he was, none of them had ever seen such brutality and cruelty. It was kind of scary to say the least.

Unlike the Younger Genin, Neji and Ten-Ten smirked. They had seen Mika's skill evolve his skills from the beginning, as well as his brutal and Methodical way of fighting. So they weren't as surprised. Still, they were very immensely impressed at the Demonstration. Mika had really grown in the Four and a Half months since they'd met him. It was rather shocking to be honest, but not unexpected.

Raido smiled at his amazing student. In Just Four Months, His student had progressed at an unprecedented level, reaching Special Jonin rank. It was something that Radio had never expected, even though he knew Mika to be a genius. Still, he was filled with pride at his students' growth. Mika was Raido's greatest service to the village, Training such a powerful being to serve the village.

"""

* * *

><p>"""<p>

**As Mika walked to the audience, Tsunade rushed him and placed him in a crushing embrace. **

" Mika, You are now the Newest Special Jonin of the Leaf Village and my newest student " Placing her head closer to his ear she continued " As well as our newest ANBU Recruit. Come to my office Monday to get your vest and to get ready for ANBU. Congratulations kid, you deserve it."

Mika just rolled his eyes and hugged her back, though he had trouble breathing as his face was stuck in her giant chest.

The second she let go of him, Mika was scooped up by Raido. " I am so proud of you Mika. Special Jonin in Just _FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS!" _

Once again Mika rolled his eyes and hugged the man right back. He did like his sensei after all.

Every time Mika was released from one hug, he was squished into another. Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Ten-Ten. Lee, And Surprisingly Anko Hugged him. It was kind of annoying and made him kind of claustrophobic. Still, he hugged them all back and took it well. He knew that this was a good sign, they were on his side and he could use that in the future.

By the time he was finally let go, Mika stepped away from everyone and hurried away. Rushing back to his apartment, Mika sensed Someone following him.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

The moment Mika got to his apartment, Mika opened the door and walked over to his couch before turning around.

" You can come in Hiashi."

**Hiashi wasn't surprised to hear that Mika knew of his presence. He was considered on of the best Sensors in the village after all, if not one of the best in the world if what Jiraiya said was true. **

Walking into Mika's apartment, he was met with the sight of Mika's cold blues eyes staring at him expectantly.

" To what do I owe the visit Hiashi?" There was a coolness to the boy's voice that sent shivers down Hiashi's spine, yet he couldn't move his eyes from the boy's/

There was something so commanding about it, as if Mika's will was impeding Hiashi's. Demanding respect, obedience and control. Hiashi had never experienced something of this manner in all of his years as a ninja.

Words started spewing from his mouth at Mika's command in a weak, Stuttering manner not at all different from Hinata's.

" I have a request of you" When Mika didn't speak, Hiashi continued " I have been looking for a way to help Hinata flourish, to get her out of her rut that her demure and weak attitude. Nothing had ever worked, not until you today." Hiashi sighed as he was forced to swallow his pride." So, I ask of you... help my daughter. Help her to grow ... both as a Kunoichi and as a person. Please, You may be able to help her where I failed, where my clan failed... where we failed. Please... help her." His voice got quiet and honestly very desperate.

He didn't like it, but for some reason Mika's eyes seemed to draw it out of him. Tearing through his defenses and cold behavior, bringing out the desperate father within.

The smirk Mika gave Hiashi unnerved the man.

**Mika couldn't hold back the smirk he felt as Hiashi spilled out his plea. Getting his hands on the Raw potential that was Hinata would present him with immense possibilities. Her Family connections alone were going to be soooooo useful. Then there was her actual skill potential... Mika was going to get such a powerful follower. **

" Very well Hiashi, I will teach her. However, if I do this, I decide her training. She will be learning many things outside of the Hyuuga taijutsu, you cannot interfere. Nor can anyone in your clan. Is that Clear Hiashi?"

The man's eyes widened, Narrowed, then softened. "Very well, no one in my family will interfere. Neither will I."

Mika nodded " Then we have a deal."

With that, Hiashi got up and left Mika's apartment. A feeling of accomplishment radiating from his being

As the man left, Mika hurried to his bed and began to meditate.

He was tired of having something inside of him with that kind of power without Mika being in control of it.

Summoning all of his skill, Mika dived right into his Mindscape.

"""

* * *

><p>"""<p>

**Mika's Mindscape**

Fear and Shock Filled Mika as he looked at his mindscape.

Gone was the dark empty space that lead to a Brain with scrolls sticking out of it.

In its place was a large Island with a white Watch tower in the center.

Surrounding the Island was a vast, endless Mist covered Ocean that seemed to radiate a cold power.

The sudden sound of bubbling water alerted Mika to something approaching him.

A large Fountain of Water from the Ocean. The Mist and Water twisted and churned.

Within Moments there was a Large, Shimmering Nine Tailed Fox Staring directly into his soul

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End! <strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was a joy to write. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy my loyal, loving followers!**

**Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **


	19. Will and a Way

"Well that's different" that was the only thing Mika could think with a Large Kyuubi made of Water staring down at him.

The Water Kyuubi let out a loud Belly Laugh, that sounded like a deeper version of Mika's voice.

" I'd imagine it would be a bit strange huh? Anyway, I am glad you've come Mika. If I had waited any longer, Kyuubi's residual homicidal personality would have surged again."

Mika's eyes widened slightly " Huh, so that explains it. I wondered why I was angery lately. Poor Naruto almost lost his head a few times during Our Trip to find the Old Hag." Mika had to chuckle a little bit at the end.

The Kyuubi chuckled as well " Yeah Sorry about that, but it really wasn't my fault. It seems that when you took Naruto's chakra, you stole a fraction of Kyuubi's. Since Kyuubi is incomplete, lacking any spiritual chakra in the slightest, he was drawn to out Spiritual chakra to seek some form of balance. However, the Will in our spiritual chakra consumed him completely and utterly. From the merger of Kyuubi's unique chakra, your Massive will and Incredible spiritual energy I was born, as was your empathic abilities.

Because Kyuubi's chakra makes up a part of My essence, I suffer from bursts of anger, blood lust and Megalomaniacal rants. I am sure you noticed that when we visited Danzo's mind, though a part of that came from Danzo's megalomaniacal personality."

Mika nodded, " Well that explains a lot. I was worried I had a Yami issue, this is a bit easier to deal with. So what do we do from here? I am assuming you wish to merge with me, after all if you were born from me then you would know that without stability you would dissipate. After all you are lacking the needed physical energy even with what you obtained from Kyuubi you need me to stay whole." Mika had never been more glad that he read every book on the Mind. Otherwise he would have been more then a bit lost with this situation.

The Water Kyuubi nodded " Yes, we are going to merge. You see I am your WillPower, but now that I gained sentence and form you can draw on my essence to influence others. You have already experienced this power when you glared at people, when we fucked with Danzo and yesterday when we got Hinata to grow a spine for a few seconds. Gain control over my power and you will be able to completely influence and control others just by being in their presence."

Mika's eyebrow shot up " How is it that I can do that? I have no blood line or Jinchuuriki abilities, and as far as I am aware I am the first Ninja in my family."

The Fox shrugged " Technically everyone has this ability to some degree, Killer intent for example. Or how Kushina Uzumaki's chakra was said to show a bloody massacre when she released it. For you, your chakra is so infused with your Will that it will effect others. Actually, you have seen Naruto do something like that."

Mika nodded, fully understanding his ability. " Like with Tsunade. Her emotions took a 18-0 when Naruto spoke to her, or how he got the Stick out of Neji's ass, and calmed down Gaara."

The Water Fox nodded " Yes, Naruto is able to influence others with his emotions, but only when they are injured. If you had your Empathic then, you would have noticed the pattern."

Mika was glad to finally understand how someone as usless as Naruto could have such an effect on People. Neji, Tsande and Gaara weren't exactally weak or sane, Naruto wouldn't have been able to have such an effect without such an ability.

" So I have this ability, have I always had it or was it born from you?" Mika asked the fox.

The Fox shrugged " A bit of both to be honest. To a degree it is all you, but it was enhanced and made consciously useable when you consumed Kyuubi's chakra."

Without warning, the Water Fox suddenly exploded and surged toward Mika, wrapping around his body and filling him with Power.

**Outside of Mika's Mind. **

Everyone in the village with the Slightest sensory ability froze, feeling...something at the edge of their senses. It was powerful, consuming, and commanding yet it somehow comforted them a bit. They weren't sure what it was, but not a single one of them would ever so much as mention it. Not even to each other, it just felt like they were betraying someone. They couldn't fathom why.

Over at the Inuzuka compound, Every single member felt strange and Kind of Submissive. It was like being in the Presence of an Alpha, but they saw no Alpha other then Tsume and she was looking submissive as well. None of them would ever mention this, there instinctual loyalty to the Alpha barred them from even thinking of doing so.

In Mika's apartment, on his bed was Mika himself. Surrounding his body was a deep, blue flame that slowly receded back into his skin. The moment it did, Mika collapsed onto his bed completely unconscious.

""""

* * *

><p>""""<p>

As Mika awoke, he was shocked to realize just how different he felt.

First off, there was the calm he felt, No longer was he constantly struggling with the emotions of those around him. He actually felt peace, as if a knot in his being had been released. It was a nice feeling.

The second was a feeling in his chakra. It felt more certain and under his control. It was also a lot stronger then it had been.

Mostly however, Mika felt whole. As if a piece of himself had returned, which actually was the case.

Standing up, Mika walked into his bathroom in order to look into the mirror. He wondered if this changed his body as well as his mind.

A Single glance told him there was one change, but it was not exactly physical. Instead it was the look in his eyes, they seemed to glow with power and command. He Liked it.

Closing his eyes Mika sent his chakra through his body to detect any other changes, if there was any, and came up with nothing. According to his scan, he was in perfect condition.  
>Satisfied with the results, Mika smiled and started to get ready for the day... starting with a shower,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later, Mika left his house and headed over toward the Hyuuga compound. He had an investment there, and his new ability would be helpful if he could manage to get control over it. <strong>

Landing before the Gate to the Compound, Mika turned to the Guards where he noticed a strange behavior. Both of the guards were looking at him with a strange look. It was somewhere in-between uber respectful and what seemed to be submission. Their eyes were on the ground and their stance unthreatening.

It seemed the Water Kyuubi had been right, his mere presence was having an effect on those around him. He would have to find a way to control it or it could have a negative effect on people who see him as a threat. Still, he had to admit it was kind of thrilling to see the proud Hyuuga's acting so submissive toward him.

" I am here for Hinata, Hiashi asked me to train her."

The Two Hyuugas raised their heads, revealing their status as branch members " Yes Sir, we will get her"

Before they could move, Mika shook his head " Tell her to meet me at Training ground 13 in ten minutes. Make sure she brings all of her supplies. Tell Hiashi that she wont be home until past dark. Oh, and she might not be conscious upon her return."  
>With that, Mika leaped a way toward his training field.<p>

As he went away from the Hyuuga compound, Mika heard the Guards say " I pity Hinata, I just hope she can survive his training."

The other's fear spiked " I just hope she just stays sane."

Mika had a smirk all the way to the training field.

**"""**

* * *

><p><strong>"""<strong>

**"For Naruto" She thought, or at least that is what she would have thought before she met Mika. **

**Hinata was terrified all the way to the Training field, however she was also extremely excited. Here was a chance to fulfill her dreams and become strong. **

She just hoped she could survive Mika's training. She had passed out from pure fear when her father told her that Mika agreed to train her. She knew just how brutal he was, just how far he was willing to go in order to achieve something. Thus her fear.

Yet despite all of that, she was happy.

Yesterday, Mika had managed to pull something out of her that she had never experienced. Confidence, pure and utter confidence.

It was something so simple yet beautiful and amazing at the same time. Hinata had felt like she could do anything, like all of the cruel things her father and Neji told her wasn't true, like she was not a failure.

Hinata wanted to, no she needed to feel that way again. It was like a drug, sweet and heavy as it flowed through her blood. And like with any Drug, it was heavily addictive. So now she was going to her supplier as it were.

It Took Hinata a few minutes to get down to the field, and when she did, she noticed something she had sensed yesterday.

Power, Will and Force emanating from Mika's body. It was the same thing she had sensed the day before, but stronger and far more consistent. It wasn't going away and she wasn't looking at Mika's eyes. No, unlike yesterday it wasn't bursting from Mika, but flowing form him.

Still, just from being in his presence she felt stronger, better and far more confident.

Taking in a Deep Breathe, Hinata shuddered as she approached Mika. This was her drug, and she would never allow someone to take it from her. Not even her father.

**Mika wanted to chuckled at the feel of Hinata's emotions. It seemed her Obsessive, Addictive personality was working in his favor. From what he could tell, she was getting off on his presence and had become addicted to it. He could so use that to his advantage. **

" Well, I am surprised you came Hinata. I half expected you to faint and not be able to come."

Mika's eyebrow raised as the sudden scowl on Hinata's face. He had never seen such emotion out of her. She was usually far too timid and Demure to put up such an look.

He liked the change, it gave him hope for her future as a Kunoichi. Maybe she wasn't completely hopeless after all.

" I did faint...I was afraid,,, but... I am tired of being weak... of being a failure. You are the only one to make me feel like I can actually succeed... Even Naruto didn't make me feel like this..." her voice had become quiet at the end.  
>Mika could feel her vulnerability, her craving for acceptance and power.<p>

He had to get rid of that.

Flicking his wrist forward, Mika sent a chakra thread whipping at Hinata's forehead.

**Hinata Yipped in shock as she felt a sharp stinging on her forehead. **

" Did he just-" Hinata got her answer as Mika sent another Thread at her forehead, then another and another. Hinata just tried to dodge them as best she could, how this wasn't easy as Mika had fantastic aim and was more then willing to play dirty.

This continued for several Minutes, until Hinata suddenly felt something grab on to her ankle and pull sharply.

Before Hinata could react she was on her back with Mika standing over her.

" What did I tell you about self pity. It serves no one, not even you. If you are tired of failing then get off of your ass and do something about it. If someone insults you then you listen to see if they something useful then use it, if not then you ignore them The only person whose opinion of you who matters is your own. Am I understood?" he Looked at her as if daring her to argue with him.

Of course she wouldn't dare, Mika scared her far too much to do that. So she nodded in response.

Mika then smirked at her " Good, Now get up so we can start your torture"

Hinata tipped her head in confusion " Don't you mean training?"

Mika shook his head " No I mean torture, we have to break you down before we build you back up. Like I told your gaurds, you will be out cold by the time I take you home.

Hinata shuddered at the Look Mika gave her.

" However before we do any of that, I have to ask if you know what the three gins are?"

Hinata had never heard of that, so she shook her head.

**Mika sighed, people needed to read more often. **

" Okay, There are three Gins, Positive, Neutral and Negative. Every Taijutsu style uses one of these as the basis to how they work. For example the Sanin. Orochimaru's style is all about attacking, brutal strike at a person. Jiraiya's is more defensive, buying him time and allowing him gain enough time to use his Ninjutsu, Then there is Tsunade's style, which is neutral... well kind of."

This obviously confused Hinata, so Mika clarified. " Tsunade uses the Medic style when she fights, meaning she uses evasion and precision when she fights, attacking at the perfect moment. Or at least she is supposes to. For some reason she just uses her super strength to ram her opponents into the ground. If she used her style properly she would be able to effortlessly defeat the other Sanin in raw Taijutsu combat."

Seeing Hinata still looking a bit confused, Mika gave a better example. " A better example would be Lee, Neji and Shino respectively."

A light went on in Hinata's head, it seemed that example worked better.

**Hinata understood what Mika had told her, but she didn't understand why he was telling her this. **

" So the Gentle Fist is a Neutral Type?"

Mika nodded " Yes, it also has elements of a Positive Offensive type. In the Hands of someone with enough skill, it can go either way. However, no matter what the Gentle Fist will be a Neutral Type Taijutsu. There is a reason that you usually don't move your legs when you are getting ready to strike. The Point of most of the moves is to react when they get close to you."

Okay, Hinata was beginning to understand " So I was using my style in the wrong way?"

Mika nodded " Yes and no. You see, the style is not suited for your body so you just end up going through the motions. You need to be more fluid and adaptive, so that your style is more effective."

" How do we do that?"

She really didn't like the dark smirk Mika gave her.

" Well it was clear yesterday that you are very flexible and graceful, so we are going to work on that and your evasion. More specifically you will be dodging these" Mika grabbed several Senbon and started peppering her with them, forcing her to leap back to not get impaled.

" C'mon Hinata, we have several hours and you don't have that much stamina. Do what you can while preserving your energy"

Hinata wanted to face palm at Mika's comment.

Sighing she listened to what he said, changing her movements to try and do as little as she could while dodging the senbon.

It wasn't easy but she could see the value of what he was teaching her.

That didn't mean she have to like it.

" Hinata, Try to make your way up to me while dodging the senbon"

Sighing she complied, or rather she tried but Mika started picking up the base. He even incorporated chakra thread.

Hinata wanted to cry, but she knew this was worth it.

She just had to push her self... or die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika smirked at the incredibly amusing looks he got from the various Hyuugas as he passed through their compound. <strong>

Though it may have been do to Mika literally carrying bruised,battered and unconscious Hinata over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Hiashi had obviously been alerted to the condition of his daughter, so the older man was running out of his house toward his daughter.

Seeing this, Mika tossed Hinata at her father " Good your Here Hiashi, here is your daughter. Now, she may look bad but she will be fine I assure you. Let her sleep for an hour, then let her eat. After that she can sleep, but I expect her at the field tomorrow. See ya then. Oh, and I should tell you that she did incredibly well. She is a real gem, a diamond in the rough"  
>Without Giving Hiashi a chance to React, Mika shot off toward his house.<p>

**Looking down at His Daughter, Hiashi wasn't exactly sure if his idea was a good one. He was well aware that Mika was a skilled medic, so the damage probably was much worse. Could Hinata Survive this Brutal training?**

Feeling his daughter's hand on his cheek, Hiashi looked down.

Hinata was barely awake, yet she was grinning. " Father, I have a request"

As Hiashi heard what his daughter had in mind, the man's eyes widened to their max.

" Are you sure? Remember that this is not something to take lightly, you will have to perform horrible Deeds. Deeds that can haunt you forever. Are you sure that you can live your life like that?"

She nodded, and he sighed " Very well, we will speak to Lady Tsunade on Monday, that is when Mika goes into ANBU so you will have time off from training."

His Daughter just smiled to him as she passed back out.

He never would have guessed that she would want to go into ANBU of all places. He just hoped she was able to survive with her Mind intact, so many others lost every ounce of their sanity from the strain.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End. <strong>

**Next time, Mika goes into ANBU.**

**Hope you like it my loyal and loving Followers. **

**Love, Your Ninja Overlord**

** Mika **


	20. Start in ANBU

The second Mika entered Tsunade's office, he was knocked back into the next wall as a solid black Vest knocked him into him.

Looking back up with a groggy expression, his head had hit the wall, Mikacsaw a smug Tsunade staring back at him.

Grabbing his vest, Mika took a good look at it.

It was a solid, black vest that would have looked like a normal Jonin's vest. However it had a red eye over his heart to show his status as a Medic. Other then that it was no different then a normal Jonin vest.

" So I take it this is mine?"

Tsunade nodded " I have seen your love for darker colors, so I took the liberties to get you a black vest. I hope you like it" Mika noticed a slight desperation in her voice.

Turning to Tsunade, Mika noticed the same look he had seen in Hinata. It seemed that Tsuande wanted to impress him and gain his favor. He could take advantage of that... later.

" Thank you Tsunade, I love it." The Relieved smile she gave him was rather amusing to Mika.

" Well anyway, this is your sign as a Special Jonin. Now for your ANBU Uniform...' Grabbing a scroll out of her desk, Tsunade tossed it to Mika just as Mika sensed someone approaching the Tower. Hinata Hyuuga and her Father Hiashi, absolutely full of confidence and a little fear.

Ignoring their presence approaching, Mika open the scroll and channeled chakra into it.

A puff of Smoke Later and Mika had the Normal set of Grey ANBU Clothes with a blank, white mask on top.

" I take it that I chose what the Mask will be? Or is it based off of my skills? If that is the case, then how would Tora have Wood Style?"

**Tsunade was taken aback for a second, how did he know of Tora's abilities? Immediately her mind provided the answer. **

" _He sensed it from my Grandfather, so it wouldn't be hard for him to sense it in others. _"

Realizing that Mika was waiting for an answer, Tsuande shook her head " You get to chose it, within reason that is. You cant chose Reaper, Chimera, Yami or Shin unless you obtain a special rank within ANBU. Plus it has to be an animal, Other then that it is up to you.'

The Boy stared at his Mask for a second, before looking up and saying " How about Chameleon for now? It feels suiting with my Genjutsu skills... oh and you have guests" With that little Warning, The Door Opened. Revealing Hiashi and Hinata Hyuuga.

Both had a little bit of fear on their faces, Even Hiashi had fear hidden behind that stoic grimace of his.

She Wondered what could have been so unnerving that it showed on Even Hiashi's face?

" Lady Tsunade, My Daughter has a request." There was even a little fear in Hiashi's voice.

Turning to Hinata, Tsunade Raised her eyebrow " And what is your request?"

Tsunade watched as Hinata shuddered, before raising her head. Her eyes were full of confidence.

" I request entry into ANBU, Under Mika if at all possible"

Tsunade's eyes widened, and turned right to Mika. He raised an eyebrow as Hinata, then nodded.

" What do you think Mika? Do you think she could survive ANBU Training? Or even the skills to enter and benefit ANBU? " Tsunade didn't Know enough about Hinata to make a solid decision, however she knew Mika had trained with her for the last two days. He would have enough understanding about her skills and personality to make that kind of decision.

**Mika thought about it for a second at most, before giving his answer " Yes and No. She has the will to do it, but her skills are not where they should be... yet. Give Me three months of training her and I will have more her ready by then."**

Tsunade Raised her eyebrow at him " And how will you do that? You already have training at ANBU and With Me. Your schedule will be packed as it is."

Mika shrugged, having already figured a way around that issue " Simple, I don't have to be there. I can point her in the right directions. In fact I already have come up with a few solutions that will benefit her greatly and allow her to develop the skills she needs in time."

" And what are those?"

Mika smirked at her trust in him. " Hana Inuzuka has three Ninja dogs that don't get to do much while she works at the Vets. So we can ask if they will halp train Hinata in Evasion Training, Stamina work and Tracking skills. Hell, if she practices this on top of a body of water, she can boost her chakra levels. I also have a few chakra control exercises that she can practice, and can write up scrolls for her to use in her training. Hell, she can even work in the hospital or Vets part time to build up some medical skills and get her used to death and stress."

**Tsunade was immensely impressed. Mika had just made it so that Hinata could truly develop multiple skills over a short time. And every single one of those skills would be immensely useful in ANBU or as a Tracker ****Ninja all together. That alone sold her, however she had a few other questions to ask. **

" Okay, but what about her other skills. Such as Weaponry, Kenjutsu, and the like? Also, how will you monitor her growth?"

Mika shrugged " She can mix using throwing weapons and her Evasion training. It would help The Brothers with their own evasion skills, if Hinata practices with her Gentle Fist during the spars then it would be even better. As for Kenjutsu, we can give her a scroll on a Form or Style that works for her and allow her to practice the Katas. She can spar with other Ninja, both in and out of her clan to develop her actual skills in Kenjutsu and everything else.

Then as to monitor her growth, I will see her every Saturday and spar with her. After that I can point out what she needs to improve on and help her to do that. Upping the Weights I give her, helping her with techniques, give advice and what not. "

Tsunade nodded, that was actually a very solid plan. Yet it was flexible enough to allow change when needed. She liked it, Hinata would definitely grow a lot in the next few months.

" Very well, I see no problem with this. " Turning To Hinata, Tsuande continued " Hinata Hyuuga, You will go under intense training under Mika's orders. After a Period of three Months, I will personally test you to see if your skills will allow you to enter the ANBU Program. You may not tell anyone, other then Kurenai, of your test and possible entry into ANBU. Is that Clear?"

Hinata's excited and happy nod brought a smile to Tsunade's face. It was always nice to see someone actually excited to grow and work hard.

Taking out a blank scroll, Tsunade wrote down the orders for Hana to allow her Nin-dogs to train with Hinata. She also placed an order in the scroll to allow Hinata to begin training in the Veterinarians. Even if she doesn't get into ANBU, being able to patch up Nin-Dogs like Akamaru would be very useful skill for Hinata,

Handing Hinata the scroll, Tsunade told her " Go to the Inuzuka compound and give that to Hana. I am sure she will be overjoyed to see someone willing to train with her Nin-dogs and someone who is willing to work on medical skills."

Hinata gave her a happy, confident smile and nod before Squeezing Mika into a hug, then nearly skipping out of the room with her Dazed father.

Turning to Mika, Tsunade raised her Eyebrow " That was quiet clever of you. Giving Hinata the ability to develop skills useful for her position in Team 8, even if she fails her ANBU test."

Mika just shrugged with the faintest smirk " I see a huge amount of potential in Hinata, potential that no one else even sees, least of all allow her to develop. Unlike the others in my Generation, she is willing to fix her flaws and do whatever it needed to grow. She deserved the chance for that to happen."

**What Mika didn't tell Tsuande was that Hinata's loyalty would end up belonging to him, rather then to the village or even to her clan. It was a rather simple plan, but the benefits he would get were immense. It was too much to pass up. **

The proud look Tsunade gave him was amusing to Mika.

" Well Now that that is done, Cat shall take you down to the ANBU Head Quarters. See you soon Chameleon"

Dropping to the floor on his right, Cat nodded at him and said " Follow Me" she then proceeded to leap out the window. Mika hopped out after her.

"""

* * *

><p>"""<p>

**The Entrance to the ANBU Headquarters was actually cleverly hidden. **

Within the center of the Village, there was a set of large Red Buildings. Once was a grocery store, one was a large book store and the last was Weapons store. Inside of the book store was the ANBU Headquarters Entrance. It turned out that the ANBU lived in a series of tunnels under the village with several exits that lead to various areas around the village.

On the Third floor of the book store, there was a room covered in seals that no one could get into. Placing your hand on the seal and channeling your chakra caused the wall to open up to a hall.

Following the stair case, which lead to another wall covered in seal. Repeating the process lead you to a small staircase.

The stair case lead to a large earthen tunnel which eventually lead to the ANBU Head Quarters.

Mika knew that this wasn't the official entrance to ANBU, but it was far safer to show a new recruit. He knew this from the lack of chakra he sensed around here and from the much larger chakra source he felt far to the east of his locations.

After a while they came to a larger, wood and seal enforced Cavern with several different Doorways on the walls. In the Center of the Room there was several ANBU waiting for them.

One of the ANBU, who was wearing a Goat Mask, stepped forward " So this is the new recruit. Doesn't look like much, he's kind of scrawny" Mika just raised and eyebrow. He could sense that the man was deeply threatened by Mika. It seemed that he was having a rather poor reaction to Mika's aura... interesting.

Kitty, the purple haired Cat Mask ANBU, laughed " I wouldn't make an enemy of Mika here, I doubt you'd survive." Despite the lightness in her tone, Mika could feel a sliver of fear coming off of Kitty.

**Goat turned to Kitty, utterly shocked. She was one of the strongest ANBU they had, why would she say something like that about such a scrawny child? **

This kid had to be something for her to say that... Goat couldn't wait to see what this kid could do.

Turning back to Mika, Goat started to speak " Alright newbie, for the remainder of your training you will live down here unless requested by Lady Tsunade. Every morning you will be up by 6 and expected to start training by 7:00 and will continue to train until 9:30 at night. However before any of that we will have to test your various abiltyies to see where you have to work on. You will be tested on Stealth, Assassination, Direct Combat, Overall skills, Adaptability, Tactics, Perceptions and Observation, Reactionary Responses and Resistance to Torture.

Once we have your test results, we will see where your strengths and weaknesses are. From there you will work with us to decided which field of ANBU you wish to enter and we will shape your training around that. Simple enough really. So, any questions?"

**Mika his head, it was simple enough. **

**" Just one really, when am I required to wear my mask and uniform?"**

Goat shrugged " You need to wear the Uniform Now. The Mask will have to wait until After your testing, We need to paint it after all. Also, none of us will show you are face until after you have your ANBU Tattoo and are officially a part of ANBU."

Mika nidded, so Goat continued " Good, now Cat here is going to show you to your room. Your Testing starts tomorrow." With that, Goat shot off into the dark of a hallway.

Cat grabbed his shoulder, " C'mon Mika, I'll take you to your bunker"

Mika followed Cat down the third Hallway to a good sized metal door. Opening it up after registering his blood and chakra, Mika saw a series of Bunks that were built into the walls. There was a drawer under each Bunk, most likely for their stuff.

" There is an open bunk in the back, that is yours. Dinner is in Half an Hour, see you then Mika."

With that, Kitty left the room.

Mika stayed where he was for a moment, processing that he had finally got into ANBU. This is where he wanted to be since he decided to be a Ninja, It was something to be proud of.

Done with his inner celebration, Mika walked over to his bunk and opened the Drawer. It wasn't empty, instead it had a few book so sealing and Medical Jutsu. It seemed Tsunade had given him a little gift. Mika was glad, he now had something to read when he couldn't sleep.

Changing into his uniform, Mika grabbed a book on sealing and began to read.

Mika would read that book, even after dinner, before finally going to sleep. Pleased with where his path had taken him so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End!<strong>

**Hoped you Like it. Mika's testing Begins Next time. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord**

**Mika**


	21. Testing- Stealth

**I was so moved by Mika finally being in ANBU, that I decided that you guys get _Two Chapters Today!_**

**You can thank me later...**

* * *

><p>Mika woke at 5:30, full of confusion. It was a strange to not wake up and be surrounded by the massive amount of chakra from the villagers. Once he realized where he was, that Confusion turned into Excitement. He was in the ANBU Recruit center and today he was going to be tested. It was no wonder he was excited.<p>

Looking around, Mika noted that he was the only one awake of the three other recruits in the Bunker. He would have to be quiet, Mika could sense that several of them were still exhausted from their early trainings and test.

Knowing He still had a about Half an and Hour before breakfast, Mika took out a scroll and began to write up some of what he knew Hinata would need for her wrote down Names of several books he wanted Hinata to read, chakra control exercises he made up and the type of weights he wanted her to use. Mika knew Tsunade would be there for his testing, so he could ask her to deliver it to Hinata.

Right around 6:00, Mika began to sense someone approaching the Bunker door. Cat if he was right, which he obviously was.

Knocking loudly on the door, Cat called out " Breakfast" Then she walked away toward the Mess hall.

Seeing the others slowly getting up, Mika quickly stretched and got dressed while making mental notes of his fellow recruits. All three were roughly 18 and covered in bruises, most of which were faded but not all. In fact there were several recent bruises and even a few cuts. Mika could feel waves of pain coming from all of them, which made sense with the bruises and cuts he saw. It seemed that the training was brutal, just the way he liked it.

There was only one female in the group, an Aburame if he was right. Mika could feel a strong will coming from her, and more emotion then one would expect from one of her clan. Mika liked that, it would make it far easier to gain her allegiance in the future.

The Other two were relatively plain and showed no visible sings of a specialty, which really didn't mean much in the Ninja world. From what Mika could guess, there stealth must of been very high for them to have been allowed in ANBU. One thing that set them apart however was the utter misery that oozed from their bodies. They really didn't want to be there. From what Mika could guess, they would drop out of the program soon.

Wanting to make allies, Mika walked over to the Aburame and placed his hand on her shoulder where her largest bruise was.

She turned to him in response, but said nothing as he healed her wound then move on to the worst of her bruises and cuts.

A feeling of appreciation, shock and confusion oozed from her. Mika guessed that not many people were willing to touch her due to her insects, so it was a surprise to her that he did. Shino had the same reaction after the spars they had, it was kind of endearing. But also sad as it meant that people were that petty.

Once he finished, she nodded to him " Thank you"

Mika nodded in return, well experience in the art of dealing with the quiet Aburame. " No problem, I hope it helps you" Her appreciation surged, as did a certain level of admiration and respect. Mika could actually feel his Will begin influencing her. Pushing her to be open to him and listen to what he said.

" So, how long have you been here.

" We don't get to go outside, so the days blur together. However, From the growth of my insects I estimate that I have been here for three weeks. Give or take a few days."

Mika nodded at that, being trapped underground without a clock or clear passage of time would make it very difficult to have an honest sense of time.

" I get that, must be disorientating. Oh and if you need me to heal some of your injuries at the end of the day, don't be afraid to ask. I am a trained medic and know the dangers these can present if not taken care of."

" I will. My name is Korra, it is nice to meet you."

Mika smiled at her, wanting to smirk at the surge of pleasure he felt from her. " The name is Mika, and the feeling is mutual."

With that, the two left the room together and walked down to the Mess hall. Speaking of ANBU training, Testing and of the various people Mika would be meeting here. Mika Learned that the Other Recruits names were called Raju and Terrin, Korra mentioned that she too believed that they would drop out soon.

Once breakfast had finished, Goat walked to the center of the mess hall and began to speak to the recruits.

" Alright, Mika you come with Me to begin your testing. The rest of you head with your assigned Master to continue your training."

The Recruits swiftly followed his orders, though Raju and Terrin showed obvious signs of reluctance.

"""

* * *

><p>"""<p>

The Room Goat Took Mika too was a Massive Chamber with what seemed to be a Large Forest in the Center. Mika knew that Tora had created it with his artificial bloodline, no one else had that kind of power.

Once they Reached the edge of the Artifical Forest, Goat Turned around " Alright Mika, for your first Test You will be searching through the Forest for several Dummies. Your job is to land a killing blow without being seen or detected by any of the various ANBU in the Forest. When you finish, you need to then need to bring the flags to Me without being detected as you leave the forest. Think you are up to it?" There was a cockiness to the man's voice that Made Mika want to throat punch him.

" It wont be a problem" With that, Mika leaped into the Forest and Laid his back against a tree. Closing his eyes, Mika sent his senses throughout the forest to detect each and everyone of the ANBU in the Forest.

" There are three Hyuuga watching the Forest from the outside. Within the Forest there is one Aburame along with an Inuzuka and their Ninja Hounds, one Nara and a possible sensor. This is not going to be easy." Taking a deep Breathe, Mika began to plan. He knew they were starting him off on the highest levels to see where his skills lied.

Once his plan was set, Mika began to prepare. Taking leaves from the trees, Mika crushed them in his hand and channeled the smallest amount of chakra he could manage into the mix. Then he began to rub the oily paste on his armpits, neck, Chest, groin, Feet, Face, back and legs. His hope was to mask his scent the best he could to hide from the Inuzuka. He was so desperate that he even stuff a few leaves in his hair.

One Sense nullified, Mika began working on his chakra. After Lowering the levels as far as he could without losing his sensory skills, Mika was ready for the test.

Turning toward where he sensed the Inuzuka, Mika hopped off toward their location. He hoped he passed.

**Goat was curious how the Newbie was doing. He had Heard a lot about Mika from Cat, so naturally he was curious to see how skilled he really was. **

Turning to the Hyuuga next to him, Goat asked " How is the Kid?"

The Hyuuga had a raised eyebrow " Rather well actually. When he first entered the forest he stopped for a few seconds, most likely to try and pick out who is in there and figure out how he was going to complete his test. After that he began breaking and spreading Leaf oil over his body, most likely in an attempt to mask his scent from the Inuzukas. Once he finished with that, He began slowly going through the forest in the direction of the Inuzuka."

Goat wasn't easily impressed, but right now he was. For a newbie, this kid was skilled, smart and very adaptable to be able to know to mask his scent like that. Not that many people had done something like that. In fact he could count only three people who reacted that fast on their first try. Orochimaru, Kushina Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake if the Records were right.

Still as impressed as he was, the kid still had a whiles to go.

**After a few minutes of crawling and leaping through the artificial forest, Mika began to smell one of the Inuzuka's Ninja Hounds. It was a rather strong odor which made him wonder why they wouldn't hide it. They knew how to track by scent after all, you'd think they would be smart enough to hide the dogs scent.**

Shaking his head at the carelessness, Mika began to look for the Dummy. It took a second, but he found it. To the Left of the Inuzuka who was facing his direction.

Crafting an invisible chakra thread, Mika slowly wiggled it toward the Inuzuka's Back Pouch. With as much delicacy as he could manage, Mika grabbed a hold of a Kunai.'

Then, with a flick of the Wrist, Mika whipped the Kunai out of the man's pouch and used it to cut across the Dummies Throat.

The Inuzuka and his Dog began whipping their heads around, Trying to search Mika out. Seeing this, Mika cast a very subtle Genjutsu to hide his body and to mask his heart beat. Then he took the Kunai, which he still had attached to his chakra string and tossed it at the Inuzuka's Hound from a separate direction. This confused and angered the Inuzuka, which Made him hop toward that direction to attack whoever dared to attack his Ninja Hound. Mika could feel his confusion and the sting to his pride.

Satisfied, Mika crawled off toward his next target.

**The Hyuuga Next to Goat suddenly gasped. **

Turning to the Hyuuga, Goat asked " What happened?"

The Hyuuga just blinked before giving an answer " While facing the Inuzuka, He used a chakra thread to take a Kunai out of the man's pouch. In the same motion he used the Kunai he stole to slit the Dummies throat. He then cast a genjutsu over his body and tossed the kunai at the Inuzuka's Hound from a separate Direction to hide his presence. He then slumped off toward the next target" The Hyuuga was clearly impressed.

"Is there anything he isn't good at?" Both the Hyuuga and Goat jumped at the sudden and amused voice of their Leader coming from behind them.

Both Turned and bowed to their Hokage " Lady Tsunade"

She Just waved her hands at them " Yeah, yeah. Now focus back on the test. I had Shizune clear My schedule for the day so I can watch his tests."

Goat Nodded, thoroughly jealous of Mika obvious connection to the Hokage. " At once My Lady."

As he Turned back to the Forest, Goat Heard Tsunade ask the Hyuuga" Who is in the Forest right now?"

Stuttering slightly, the Hyuuga answered " Shicora Nara, Mira Tosan and Shiro Aburame mam"

Tsunade nodded " That is going to be the hardest one for Mika. He is a very skilled sensor so having the Insects spread out will mess with Mika's abilities. I wonder how he will deal with this one..."

No one spoke as they waited for Mika.

* * *

><p>""'<p>

**Mika was annoyed, thoroughly and utterly annoyed. The Fucking Aburame had spread his bugs out, giving Mika a fucking head ache as his senses picked up the hundreds of chakras from the deadly beetles. **

Rubbing his temples, Mika calmed down. Getting annoyed would only serve to distract him from his goal.

Taking a moment to think, Mika came up with a plan. He knew it wasn't his best plan, but it was something and had a chance to work.

Quickly taking out a chakra pill, Mika used the added chakra to craft a shadow clone with almost all of his chakra.

Then, despite his exhaustion, Mika and the clone separated with the Insects now following the clone.

Taking out his senbon, Mika waited until the Aburame turned toward the clone. Then he tossed the senbon directly into the throat of the Dummy.

Finally finished, Mika slowly crawled to the edge of the forest and dispelled his clone the second it was about to be caught. He had lost more chakra then he wished, but that could serve to his advantage when he went against the Sensor.

Turning toward the Sensor, Mika Set off in that Direction. The Nara would be the largest challenge so it would be best for last.

**Tsunade turned the Hyuuga**

"How is he doing?"

"He just got passed Shiro in a pretty clever way. Taking advantage to the Swarming instinct of the Aburame Beetles, Mika ate a chakra pill and made a shadow clone. He had the shadow clone lead the insects while he assassinated the Dummy."

Tsunade was truly impressed bit not surprised. Mika's adaptability never failed to amaze her.

Goat was also impressed it seemed. " This kid is adaptive if nothing else. I would think him to be a Nara with his ability to plan with such accuracy."

Tsunade snorted, thoroughly amused with that statement " Mika is far more intelligent then any Nara and far more proactive. His skills were enough that he could hold his own and even injure Orochimaru."

Goat and the Hyuuga gaped at what she said. Then they shivered, thinking of Mika in his prime.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting close to the Sensor, who he now knew was a wind type, Mika had to subdue all of his chakra to insanely low levels. It was not comfortable in the slightest, especially as it subdued his own sensory abilities. He could still use them, just not with as much range as he was normally able to. <strong>

Knowing that this would be the greatest test of his stealth yet, Mika began to grab what he would need to complete this part of the Stealth test.

A Hand full of Pepper Bombs, 3 smoke bombs and a single Senbon. He just hoped this worked, he was channeling his inner Prankster.

Crawling over closer to the sensor, Mika began lobbing the smoke bombs and Pepper bombs in unison while silently leaping away from the Dummy.

**Mira the sensor was completely shocked when a large amount of Pepper and smoke bombs began going off all around her. Figuring that the boy was going for the dummy, Mira sent out the one Wind Jutsu she knew to clear the smoke.**

" Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" She said, sent a good size blast of wind through the smoke. '

However, before the smoke was clear, she felt a hard strike to the back of her neck. Knocking her out.

**Mika smirked at the sight of the unconscious ANBU. **

It was rather satisfying seeing her like that, knowing that he knocked out an ANBU. Though unlike most people, Mika knew that being in ANBU didn't mean you were strong as there were several genin level ninja in ANBU. All that Mattered was that you had a skill set they could capitalize on.

Still he couldn't help but be a little proud in this case.

Feeling a bit dizzy from chakra loss, Mika turned to the ANBU and placed a hand on her stomach. His hand began to glow as her chakra funneled into his body. She possessed as much as the average Jonin, so he was able to take a good amount without endangering her.

Once he was satisfied, Mika turned and began to hurry toward the Nara. He had a plan, a brilliant plan that was inspired by his match with Team 10.

**"He Knocked out Mira" The Hyuuga Said in an awed voice. **

Tsunade turned to him " Did she see him?"

The Hyuuga shook his head, " He tossed several smoke bombs at the dummy, making her think he was heading for it. After she used a Great Breakthrough to get rid of the smoke, Mika used the sound of the Wind to swiftly ambush her. Knocking her out with a blow to the back of the head, Mika then siphoned a large portion of her chakra. Then he turned and started to approach Shicora with a rather unnerving, mischievous grin on his face."

Tsunade wanted to cackle when she heard that. Jiraiya had told her during their trip that Mika tended to prank him and had managed to get away with it. The fact that he was able to do that to a Sanin made her pity Shicora. If Mika was being mischievous, then the poor man was doomed.

"""

* * *

><p>"""<p>

**Mika couldn't hold back the mischievous smirk on his face. What he was about to do was extremely funny to him and would make Tsunade, who he knew was now watching, laugh her ass off. **

Grabbing Several Kunai, a handful of explosive tags and a bunch of wire, Mika began to go around the Nara. Setting up several tiny traps all around the Nara. None were deadly, but when mixed with his Genjutsu skills would make the perfect distraction.

**Shicora was getting bored, this test was a real drag. He only agreed to it so that he could appease his wife. **

A Sharp Twang alerted Shicora to the sound of a trap being set off.

Turning in that direction, he saw a Set Kunai flying at him. Tipping his head to the side, Shicora dodged them... or so he thought. However the sudden explosion behind him sent the man flying right into the path of the next Set of Kunai. Bending his head back, Shicora barely managed to dodge the Kunai... until they too exploded.

This time sending him into a tree... only to be attacked by more Kunai. This processes repeated itself three more times, each time moving him furuter and Further from the dummy.

Whipping his head to the Dummy, Shicora face palmed. It seemed that while he was dodging the Kunai and explosions, the boy had rigged a kunai to imaple the Dummies Head. The little shit had even managed to escape.

Shicora was going to be in so much trouble if his wife found out.

**Mika had to hold in his giggling. Playing with people's weaknesses made him so happy. The Nara family was so well known for Laziness, it wasn't hard to deal with that guy. **

Now all he had to do was leave the Forest undetected, which wasn't hard as he was no where near any ANBU as far as he could sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika took one step out of the Forest then he was grabbed into a Crushing Embrace by Tsunade. <strong>

" You always make my day kid, you know that right?

Mika rolled his eyes at her comment " And you are crushing me, You know that?"

Tsunade just chuckled " Yes, I know you hate it. That is exactly why I do it. It is my personal one up on you."

Mika wanted to face palm, he should have guessed that was why she did randomly started hugging him.

A sudden idea came to him, filling him with immense amusement " Jiraiya would kill for this view"

Mika watched as Tsunade tipped her head confused " What do you-" She looked down at his head which was deep inside her cleavage " Yeah, you are right. Well you are more of a man then he is anyway"

**Tsunade** gave Mika a final squeeze before letting him go, or at least she tried to. Mika suddenly wrapped his arms around Tsunade and Squeezed with as much chakra enhanced force as he could muster.

All of the air left Tsunade's lungs and she swore she could feel her ribs creaking.

After a second, Mika let go of her, making her fall of her ass.

Looking up at the Smirking brat, Tsunade had to be impressed. The kid was incredibly strong, especially for someone as small as he was.

" Damn kid, I think you broke a rib" She said, rubbing her ribs as she stood up.

Mika just rolled his eyes " How did I do on this test?"

This time, Tsunade rolled her eyes " Always business with you..." She grumbled" Any way, you did incredibly well. A sold 97 out of a hundred, only your speed took away from you. Still, it is the highest score for a newbie in the history of ANBU" Her voice was full of pride.

**Mika smiled, very proud of himself. He liked seeing his work pay off, it always felt good. **

" Okay, what is the next test?"

Tsunade started to laugh. " This test was Assassination, Stealth and minor tracking. You are done for the day. Tomorrow you get your next test which is full on tracking. Keep up the good work kid" She gave Mika another Hug and turned to Leave but stopped and turned back.

" Oh, Hinata is doing quiet well with Hana. You were right in your choice to send her to the Veterinarians, she is showing a certain skill in Medical jutsu. Hana has reported that Hinata is showing a confidence unlike anything she has ever seen in the girl. A confidence the only grows as she practices and learns Medical Jutsu." With that final bit of Info, Tsunade left the room. Pride and pleasure surging through her body.

Mika was pleased his little project was progressing so well. It made things a lot easier for his future plans.

" Mika" Goats voice called Mika back to reality. "C'mon, you are done testing for the day. I will show you to the training grounds if you want"

Nodding, Mika followed Goat to the Training Ground. He would need to expel some energy if he planned on sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end! <strong>

**I hope you Guys Like it. I was so moved by Mika finally being in ANBU, that I decided that you guys get _Two Chapters Today!_**

**You can thank me later...**

**Read, Review and ENJOY!**

**Love, your Ninja Overlord**

**Mika.**


	22. Testing-Tracking

Tsunade was completely and utterly annoyed with Jiraiya, even more then she normally was. They had just had a meeting in which the Idiotic man suggested that she had a Sexual or Romantic interest in Mika. While It was true that she had a deep respect and love for Mika, there was not an ounce of Sexual or romantic Interest between the two of them. Just a large amount of respect and more then a little affection.

Mika was one of a few People that actually respect her for something other then fear of her reputation, admiration for her lineage or appreciation of her looks. It was a nice feeling.

The Boy didn't fear her and would tell her if she fucked up, She really liked that about him. Then there was the kids massive intelligence, willingness to play dirty, and perceptive attitude. She couldn't help but have a large amount of respect for the boy. She doubted that anyone could help Of course there was the weird draw of his chakra. It made her want to submit to Mika and do everything in her power to help him succeed. She knew it was not normal, yet she couldn't resist it.

However, despite all of that, she was more then aware of the threat Mika presented to the village. It was obvious to the women, which was partially why she allowed him to act so personal with her and why she tended to do more to impress him. She couldn't bear the thought of going against Mika, he meant too much to her.

There was also the fact that she doubted her, or anybody's ability to survive with Mika as their enemy.

His willingness to play dirty and ability to plan so far ahead would make quick work of her, the village and anyone else who dared to go against Mika.

Of that, she was absolutely sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika wanted to smile as he walked to the location of his Next Test. He was actually rather skilled at tracking, especially with all of the awareness he built with his evasion training. It allowed him to see things where others were unable to. Having worked with Team 8 helped a lot in that regard, as did the training Raido had put him through. <strong>

Turning to Goat, was right next to him, Mika asked " So how do I complete this test?

" It is actually a rather simple. You have to go through the Forest and pick up any and all signs of the objects we have hidden in the Forest. When you get out you then must tell me of everything you used to find said objects." Goat then turned his head to Mika who sensed sudden amusement from the man " Originally you were going to have to find people in the Forest, but your Sensory abilities as would have negated our ability to really test your tracking skills. So we had to change it just for you"

Mika smirked at that. It was kind of funny to him and made him more then a little proud.

" Am I allowed to know how many objects are hidden or is that simply up to me to discover?"

Goat Nodded " That is up to you to discover, though I have a sneaking suspicion it wont present you much of an issue." There was a slight exasperation in his tone, which made Mika smirk. These tests were doing so much for his ego.

"""

After a few more minutes of walking, they came up to another Large artificial Forest. This time however, Mika sensed Tora's residual chakra in the wood. Actually, there was a point in the forest where it was far stronger. Maybe the man was able to assimilate his body into the wood. Yeah that was most likely the answer. It was probably how he kept The Forest this size without a sun.

However as impressive as The Forest was, it filled Mika with more then a little reservation. All of that ambient chakra would leave him blind to everything outside of the Forest. Mika shuddered at the idea, his sensory abilities had always been a bit of a safety blanket. When he was younger and recovering from one of his father's beatings, he would stretch out his senses and focus on the various chakras surrounding him. It was actually why he was such a skilled sensor. He must of spent thousands of hours practicing with his sensory abilities as a child. He still did it when he meditated each night and when he read. It was an effective way to calm down and center himself.

So it really was no surprise that he hated the idea of losing his sensory abilities.

Taking a deep breath, Mika calmed himself. He needed to do this, the quicker he did the sooner he would be free of the Blinding effect the forest would cast over him.

Goat's sudden stopped forced Mika out of his mind. " Okay, your test begins as soon as you enter the Forest"

Taking one more deep, calming breath, Mika hopped into the Forest... only to have his fears confirmed. He could sensed nothing, nothing at all. It wasn't scary so much as it was annoying, kind of like having a stuffy nose. He really didn't like the feeling.

Taking in a few more breaths, Mika calmed down. He had to finish the test to get out of this irritating Forest, so that is exactly what he was going to do.

Swiveling his head, Mika began to look for signs that others had been in the Forest. It took a bit to find them, but once he did, the pattern was obvious to him.

Who ever this was, they were extremely skilled in Hiding their presence. There was no broken bark or branches, no leaves on knocked off of their branches or even a scent he could follow. However there was something they missed, something he could follow.

On several of the branches, the Leaves showed subtle signs of bruising. It was a subtle pattern and kind of hard to Follow, but it was there.

Glad that he found something he could use, Mika began leaping toward the bruised leaves and the hidden objects.

As he followed the path, Mika began noticing more and more signs that someone had been in the Forest. A torn leaf here, a messed up branch there, the signs were becoming more and more obvious to him.

Eventually the path lead him to a Camouflaged Flag, tied around the V of a Branch. Looking, and seeing no sign of a trap, Mika grabbed the flag and placed in his pouch.

Done with this flag, Mika turned and started back to where he started.

Once he reached that part of the Forest, he followed another Path of bruised Leaves, hopefully to the next object he had to find.

**Goat Turned to the Same Hyuuga from the Previous test and asked " How is the brat?**

The Hyuuga turned to him " Once again the kid is showing how well fitting ANBU is for him. I specialize in Tracking, yet I don't know what he followed to find a flag. Anyway, once he found the flag, he searched for any signs of traps then he went right back to where he started and followed another path."

Once again, Goat couldn't help but be impressed. It seemed as if Mika had no area in which he was not skilled. It was kind of annoying as Goat had no idea in which to train the boy. He just hoped that Something came up for Mika to work in.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, Mika was on a path to find a hidden object. Now that he knew what to look for, Mika had a far easier time following the trail. In fact, it only took him about a solid minute to find the next flag. This time it was hidden at the base of a tree, tied in a bush. <strong>

However, unlike the other flag, this one was booby trapped. There was an extremely thin wire tied around the flag. If it was moved in the wrong way, then it set of a set of series of explosive tags. What made it worse was the secondary and tertiary wires he could see when he changed the angle he looked at the flag. It was actually quiet clever and deadly. Each one of the wires set off a different trap.

One was a set of Kunai dipped in poison and the other was a bit of an unknown to him. He couldn't tell what it did, or if it even did anything. It could be a dud for all he knew. Actually now that he gave it a further look, he was pretty sure it was a dud. The line was far to lose to really react if he did anything. However that may be half to the danger, it could make you ignore the danger it presented.

Being the cautious person he was, Mika popped a chakra pill and created a shadow clone.

Turning to the clone, Mika gave it orders " Follow the line as far as you can, then report back. Don't dispel as I might need you later. Siphon chakra from the trees if you get Tired." As Mika said this, he placed his hand on the trees and started taking the chakra free flowing through the Trees.

In an explosion of sensory input, Mika's sensory abilities spiked. He could feel the entirety of the ANBU base **AND **Everything above it despite the seals on the ceiling of the Cavern.

It seemed that despite his chakra being diluted when compared to Hashirama's, Tora's second hand chakra was immensely potent. The Raw life force he felt from the chakra was comparable to Naruto's. It truly was incredible.

Reigning in the chakra, Mika created two more clones from Tora's chakra. Turning to his clones, Mika gave them his orders " Split up and find the rest of the flags. If you can take them without a fuss, do so. If not, I want you to take note of them and continue on. Take more chakra in the Trees if you need to. Like with the other clone, I don't want you to dispel unless absolutely needed."

The Clones Nodded, then shot off into the forest.

With the clones gone, Mika once again placed his hand on the tree and stole more chakra, topping himself off.

All he had to do now was wait.

**Under the Forest, Tora wanted to groan as he felt Mika steal more chakra from it. It actually hurt the man and made it extremely hard to concentrate on keeping the Forest it's size. How the kid even knew that his chakra was flowing in the trees was far beyond Tora. He would have guessed that it had to do with that boy's sensory abilities, but with Tora's chakra flowing through the trees, they should be completely subdued.**

What surprised Tora most however was that Mika was able to survive and subdue his charka without any ill effects. Even if it wasn't as strong as Hashirama's chakra, his chakra was still far too much for most people to deal with. That a child, a non Senju or Uzumaki child, was able to do so was kind of remarkable.

**Goat chuckled as he Heard what Mika had done with Tora's chakra. It was actually a rather clever way to deal with not having a lot of chakra. **

Using them to make clones, taking advantage of their ability to share knowledge, was also rather brilliant. The kid might just set another ANBU Record, which really dint surprise Goat as much as it should.

* * *

><p><strong>It took a few minutes for his clones to report back, revealing to him that they had already found 10 different flags around the Forest. Collecting 7 of them and removing some of the traps surrounding the others. They stated they there was one flag that Mika needed to be there to help recover. Overall, Mika was pleased with his progress on this test. <strong>

They had also discovered the he was right and the loose wire surrounding the Flag he was close to was indeed a dud. Satisfied, Mika disabled the other wires and grabbed the flag.

Turning to the clones, Mika gave a new set of orders " I need two of you to go to two of the flags and work together to retrieve them. The other will go with me to collect the other flag."

With that, the other clones nodded and shot off to retrieve the flags they were assigned to.

Mika did the same with the clone he assigned to work with him.

It took about a minute to get to it, but when he did, Mika saw exactally why the clones needed him to help with this Flag.

The Wires attached to this flag lead back to a seal, a seal with a Kanji for Lightning on it. Tuning his hearing to toward the wire, he noticed a slight humming sound. It seemed the tag was pushing a current of lightning chakra through the wire. If one of the clones touched it, they would be dispelled. Mika on the other hand wouldn't be affected as much. It would still be a bitch to touch, but he would survive.

Taking out a Kunai, Mika wrapped the Kunai and his hand in some medical bandage to negate the chance of a current hitting him. Then, Mika filled the kunai with charka nad approached the Seal.

Placing the tip of the Kunai on the Kanji for Lightning.

In a single, sudden moment, Mika thrust the kunai forward. The Seal was suddenly enveloped in flame like chakra, as Mika lifted the kunai up. The chakra around the Seal spiked, the dissipated with a sudden burst of electricity. Even with his precautions, Mika did receive a slight shock. However it wasn't painful, just uncomfortable.

Done with that, Mika grabbed the Flag then turned and started toward the other clones.

"""

* * *

><p>"""<p>

**Goat was amazed when Mika came from the forest with all 12 flags. And in record time at that, even though Goat had personally hid the flags and put up the traps. **

Sighing, Goat asked " Is there anything you aren't good at?" He knew he shouldn't be as desperate as he was, but he simply could help it. He was supposed to be finding something to train Mika in.

Mika shrugged " Hand Seals, I hate the things."

Goat just shook his head. " Really, Handseals? You are bad at hand seals"

Mika shrugged again " It is not hat I am bad at them, I just dislike them, they annoy me. They take up way too much time in combat, unless you were as fast as Kakashi is with them. So I tend to practice with a jutsu until I don't need any seals or at most need a single hand seal."

Goat sighed " Okay, is there anything I can train you on. It is my job after all."

Mika tipped his head to the side. " As skilled and smart as I am, I lack experience. I need to work on my skills and build up what I have. I also need to work on Trap laying resistance to poisons and interrogation."

Goat nodded, glad to have something to work with. " Good. Well now that you have finished the Tracking and Trap Detection test, I need to report to Lady Hokage. You can do as you please."

With that, Goat left the room to give his report.

**Seeing Goat Leave the room, Mika decided to go and find Korra. She would make a fun person to spar with. **

As he walked, Mika thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being able to feel the chakra of those around him.

Tora's chakra emerging from behind him alerted Mika to the man emerging from the Trees.

" Hey kid, where are you going?"

Mika turned to the man " I am going to ask Korra if she will spar with me. Do you need anything?"

Tora stopped for a second " Well, I would like to spar with you... not today as I have a mission later...but later in the week perhaps?"

Mika went through his plans for a moment " Yes, Friday perhaps?"

Tora nodded " As long as my Mission is over, that would be perfect."

Nodding to each other, Mika and Tora Separated.

Mika was pleased with his plans. He now had a chance to break down and analyze the Legendary Wood Style, even if it was a diluted version of it.

Maybe even replicate it to some degree.

Oh the things he could do with such a skill...

* * *

><p>""""<p>

**Chapter Done!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Love , Ninja Overlord**

**Mika**


	23. Testing-Suprise!

Mika's eyes snapped open as sudden spike of unfamiliar chakra came from right near the door of the Bunker. From what he could tell, the chakra source was nervous, wary, Fearful and determined. Never a good combination.

Quickly grabbing and consuming a food pill, Mika used the chakra to create a shadow clone. Then He quickly went to another bunk under a powerful yet subtle genjutsu.

Barely hearing the door open, Mika turned his head to see who it was. From what he could see, it was an unknown ANBU wearing a blank Mask. A sign of ROOT as far as he was aware

**Boar really didn't want to be one chosen for this task. Why he even was chosen to be the one to Kidnap Mika was beyond him. Mika was not exactly the most merciful of people, he would torture Boar if this went wrong. **

Slowly approaching the boy, chakra fully suppressed, Boar pulled out a poison covered senbon. In a swift movement, Boar pushed the senbon into Mika's leg. Seeing the boy was unconscious, Boar bent over to grab Mika's body. Only to suddenly feel a sudden sharp pain in his neck.

All of Boar's strength suddenly left his body, then his chakra became chaotic and skin hot. He could barely even breathe.

All of the ceased to matter as he heard the cold, cruel, slightly amused voice of Mika right behind him.

" You really failed this mission, Now before I riffle through your thoughts, I will need to check for Suicide pills."

Boar was quickly turned around to face Mika's cold, blue eyes piercing into his soul. Boar couldn't help but flinch as Mika raised his hands.

However, Mika didn't hurt Boar, instead he tore of the man's mask. Boar shivered at the change in Mika's eyes, the amusement had greatly increased

**Mika knew the man was no ROOT, he was showing far too many emotions. It told Mika that there was far more to this situation then he had originally anticipated. **

Needing to know what was going on, Mika placed a hand on the ANBU's Forehead before instructing his clone " Take Watch" getting a nod from his clone, Mika turned back to the ANBU, Befroe uttering one sentence.

" Psycho Mind Transmission" With those words, Mika Dived into the shaking man's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside of The ANBU's Mind, Mika descended. It was no different them how Mika's Mind used to be, a long hall with a brain that had scrolls coming out of it. <strong>

Before Mika could approach the Brain, a series of barriers dropped down in the center of the hallway.

Mika knew what these were, Mind Blocks. He knew that some ANBU had them placed in by IT if they were unable to create their own Mindscapes. This presented a problem, how would he deal with this.

" I can help there" Mika quickly turned around, hearing a very familiar voice.

There behind him was the Water-Kyuubi that represented his will. " I thought I absorbed you."

Water-Kyuubi laughed " You did, however I was given sentience by Kyuubi's chakra so while you absorbed the energy, I remain."

Mika nodded " That makes sense... Now about that help uh... what you like me to call you?"

The Water-Kyuubi laughed " Call me Mizu and as for how I can help you, well that is simple. This is a meeting of the minds, so call on the power of your will to take these barriers down."

Mika nodded " Simple enough" Turning back to the Gates, Mika flicked his hand toward the man's brain.

A huge surge of Ocean water surged forward, Crashing into the Gates and washing them away. The Water continued all of the way to the brain, warping and twisting around it as the water Froze.  
>Walking forward, Mika placed a hand on the sphere and concentrated.<p>

Suddenly an image began to appear in the sphere.

Mika smiled and began to watch the Man's memories revolving around his attack on Mika.

A Man appeared on the Sphere, a very familiar man with a Goat Mask.

_" Boar, As I am sure you are aware, we are training a new Member. Much like when you were in ANBU, we need to test his Ability to Reaction to an attack and to detect said attack. This is where you come in, I need you to sneak into the bunkers and attempt to Kidnap him, then bring him to me where we will test his ability to resist torture."_

The man, who Mika now knew was called Boar, raised and eyebrow " _Attempt to kidnap him?"_

_Goat Sighed, " Yeah, About that. The Kid is one of the best sensors I have ever come across, he is also one of the most skilled. He will sense you coming a mile away if you use any chakra, and if he does you might get the shit kicked out of you... and I cant assure you that we will be able to save you from his wrath."_

_Boar's head snapped up to Goat, His shock coming off of him in waves " Is he that powerful?"_

_Goat sighed " Yes and no. He is no powerhouse in the normal definition of the word, however is is a Juggernaunt in his own way. Using his massive intelligence, adaptability, perceptive nature and willingness to play dirty and you have one scary son of a bitch. Even Lady Tsunade is intimidated by this kid"_

_Boar's Jaw was on the ground. Why the fuck was he going to kidnap someone scary enough to intimidate Tsunade of all people? _

_Obviously Seeing this, Goat gave an answer " Your stealth Skills are on a high level as you are trained in intelligence gathering and assassination, also you skilled enough with poisons that you would be able to knock the boy out without too much of a fuss."_

_Boar Nodded, that made sense to him " Very well, I accept. However I have to ask, what about the others in the bunker? Will they be aware of the Test?"_

_Goat Shook his head " No, you will need to sneak past them as well. So in a way we are testing them as well. _

Mika watched as the memory continued with Boar approaching the hall and sneaking in. Mika knew the rest, so he took his hand off of the sphere.

"So this was a test, well that explains a lot. Now what do I do now, after all it is not everyday I get access to dig into an ANBU's memories."

A wonderfully evil Idea came to Mika. Placing his hand on the Sphere, Mika concentrated on a very specific set of memories.

The Sphere churned and shifted, before once again solidifying into Ice as images appeared on it's surface.

Mika began to Watch as Everything the Man had ever heard of the Akatsuki and Itachi Uchiha and the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Boar's Mind, Clone Mika watched his creator with interest. He wondered what was going on in there.<strong>

Feeling the chakra maintaining his form weakening, The Clone placed a hand on Mika's shoulder and pulsed his chakra. This Drew his Creator back.

" What?" the Real Mika looked annoyed, worried and almost a little fearful. Mika's chakra verified that he was indeed afraid.

Clone-Mika raised an eyebrow at the Real Mika " My Chakra is unstable from dumbasses poison so I will dispel soon... what did you find that was so disturbing that you are afraid?"

Mika just shook his head, " I cant speak out loud."

The Real Mika, his hand still on Boar's head, began taking all of the man's chakra. Leaving just enough chakra to keep the man alive.

Then the Real Mika looked up at the clone " Dispel, I need you gone"

The Clone Mika nodded, kind of nervous at the sight of the Real Mika being so nervous, before dispelling.

**Mika, the Real One, turned to his prisoner, Knocked him out and put the man over his shoulder. Walking out of the Door, Mika placed a genjutsu over his body, thinking of what he had just witnessed in Boars Mind.**

The First thing that came to his mind was Itachi, or rather his old personality according Boar's memories. From all accounts the man had been quiet, yet fiercely Loyal and Devoted to the Village. He also had been deeply concerned for his brothers welfare, obsessively in both cases. For someone like that to have defected like that made no sense to Mika. Even a master infiltrator would show signs of instability if it existed.

This worried Mika far more then he liked. It Screamed of a ploy, one that he was sure involved Danzo.

Then of course there was the Akatsuki. That someone was collecting the Jinchuuriki and the Tailed Beast Truly frightened him. Plus, the leader had to be strong enough to deal with the attitudes of several S Rank Ninjas. That alone was a massive concern for Mika. He Really had to get some more information on this group... sooner then later. They were a threat that someone had to destroy.

* * *

><p><strong>It took Twenty Minutes for Mika to get to Goats office, and when he did, he kicked the door down and tossed Boar onto the man's desk.<strong>

" Boar sucks at infiltration and I passed my test, I am going back to bed." With that, Mika left the gaping Goat to deal with his barely conscious subordinate.

Mika would have stayed, but he really had a lot to think about. It seemed he had to up his training any and everywhere possible. The Village was not prepared to do what was needed to deal with such a threat, so he would have to prepare himself.

**Goat's jaw was on the ground. He had expected Mika to do well, excel as he had on every other test, but this was ridiculous. Mika had actually knocked out Boar, an expert in infiltration, and dragged him right to Goat himself. Obviously Mika knew it was a test, other wise Boar might not be as okay as he was. Mika would have been the one to torture whoever attempted to capture him. **

Looking at his subordinate, Goat sighed. While Boar had been unable to use any chakra on this mission, he still should have been able to sneak in and capture Mika. How was it that the kid had gotten so good with no one discovering or being aware of such obvious growth?

Sighing once again, Goat summoned another ANBU to get Boar and take him to the medic station. Goat would personally interview Boar to learn how the mission went for his report, and to see where Mika needs to improve.

That was, if there was such an area...Mika seemed to be a god everywhere they train in.

Goat placed his hand in his hands for a moment, then started back on his Paperwork, wondering what he was going to do about Mika and his training.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End! <strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy my loyal, loving followers!**

**Love your Ninja Overlord, Mika. **


	24. Testing-Resistance( Redo)

**Warning-There will be Some form of Torture in this Chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mika was extremely grateful for his natural strength of will, otherwise he would be panicking as he was escorted to IT to test his resistance to Torture. This was going to suck... big time.<strong>

On either side of him was an extremely Skilled and experienced ANBU. Goat In Front of him, Cat to his left, Tora to his right, and Kakashi Hatake of all people behind him. With the Exception of Kakashi, all of his guards were filled with fear and uncertainty. None of them wanted to be apart of what was about to happen. However, all of them including Kakashi felt a deep, dark sense of excitement. As Far as he could understand, they all wanted to see if he could deal with the Torture Test as well as he did the others.

Mika knew he would be able to deal with the Physical Torture, and that he would breeze by the Mental Torture. And while he knew he would thoroughly enjoy messing with anyone who attempted to break his mind, he did worry how they would deal with Mizu's presence in his mind. The Village had a rather pathetic attitude when it came to foxes, so Mika could only hope they withheld any negative reaction toward Mizu.

""

The closer Mika got to IT, the more chakras and emotions he could senses ahead of his position. From what he could tell, many of those ahead of him were just as nervous, afraid and Excited as his guards were. It seemed he was more well known then he had realized. Part of him was excited at that concept, and part of him was annoyed at the idea of more people paying attention to his actions. It would make some of his future plans a lot harder. He would have to find a way around that if he wished to fulfill his goals.

* * *

><p><strong>It Took about ten minutes to get into IT, but when he did, Mika was grabbed, bound and placed onto a chair in an empty room that had a One Sided mirror on the wall facing him. His arms and legs were bound with Chakra repressing seals, which was rather uncomfortable. <strong>

On the other side of the wall with the One Sided Mirror, Mika sensed the Gleeful and Determined essence of the Mind Rapist Ibiki Morino. It seemed the man had a hard-on when presented the idea of torturing Mika, who was well aware that he was not trusted by the Infamous Scared man.

Mika sighed as he realized that Ibiki would be going harder then normal, out of fear for Mika's possible betrayal. Mika just hoped that Anko didn't get involved, the idea of those Snakes biting him was rather unpleasant. He couldn't hold back the shiver at the idea.

Mika Raised an eyebrow as he sensed Tsunade of all people , entering IT. He really didn't think that she would be coming down to see him get tortured, she seemed far to attached to him to be able to deal with that. However Mika didn't have any time to think about that, as the moment Tsunade entered IT, Mika sensed another chakra creep it's way into the Building.

The Chakra of a Toad. And not just any Toad, but a Summon Toad. It seemed that Jiraiya wanted to keep an eye on Mika. This meant that Mika needed to keep an eye out for Toads in the Future. Other wise he would never get anything done.

Hearing the Sound of Someone entering the Room, Mika turned his head in time to see a very excited Ibiki approaching him. Mika had to hold back rolling his eyes, the man wasn't even disguising his desire to cause Mika pain. He just walked in, cocky swagger in his step, never realizing how Mika could get him back. Even bound as he was, Mika had more then enough power to make Ibiki realize how foolish it was to underestimate him.

" You really shouldn't enjoy this so much, you never know when our position will be reversed." Mika just stared coldly at the man.

**Ibiki snorted at Mika statement, not fearing Mika. However before he could responded, He felt a sudden force rush through him. It was like Killer intent in a way, however instead of feeling a paralyzing Fear or seeing his Death, Ibiki saw images of him bowing to Mika in submission. Ibiki could actually feel his frozen body starting to move, lifting his chin up to reveal his throat. It was as if Mika had tapped into the most primitive, primal part of Ibiki in order to make him realize that Mika was the Alpha while Ibiki was nothing. Absolutely nothing. **

For the First Time in Ibiki's Life, he felt complete and absolute fear. He hated Mika for making him experience such a feeling, yet he couldn't help but respect the child for being able to command such a presence even tied up as he was.

That didn't mean he was going to go easy on the kid, no he was going to be far harder on him just for that.

" You are right of course, however I wouldn't expect that to happen." The Grin Mika gave him sent shivers down Ibiki's spine. How the boy was as ease in his situation was beyond Ibiki. Maybe the kid was a Masochist?

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Ibiki began to release a subtle but steady stream of killing intent.

With a single, Sudden Movement, Ibiki sent senbon into Mika's arm. It was covered in a powerful, non damaging Poison that filled its victim with agonizing Pain. They couldn't do anything that would cause any lasting damage to the boy after all.

" Nice, this poison is quiet effective. The boiling feeling in my blood and skin mixed with the sudden contraction of my muscles is actually quite painful. I have to say that I'm impressed."

Ibiki shivered at how Mika shrugged off the effects of the poison, as if it was nothing at all. There wasn't a single sign that Mika was so much as uncomfortable or angry. If anything Mika seemed slightly amused.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Other side of the Mirror, Tsunade Shook her head. <strong>

" That is never going to Work on Mika" She got several shocked and confused looks from the others around her.

Kakashi turned to her " What do you mean Lady Tsunade? Ibiki is the best in this world when it comes to Torture and assassination, Mika may be good but even he cant resist Ibiki for that long."

Tsunade snorted at Kakashi's ignorance. " Mika was able to handle The Full brunt of the Kusanagi's poison and managed to effortlessly shrug off the effects of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. As far as I am aware, there is nothing that Young man cant handle."

**Kakashi** just gaped at her, able to comprehend how a _Child _of all people had been able to effortlessly shrug off the Tsukuyomi when he, Kakashi of the Sharingan, was unable to do so.

Turning back to Mika, Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. He needed to know about the boy who was able to shrug off the most powerful Genjutsu without the Dojutsu needed to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika was in a lot of pain, but when compared to the Kusanagi's venom, this poison presented only a slight annoyance. It was kind of like an itch he couldn't quite scratch, but he would deal and ignore it. <strong>

Raising his head to Ibiki, Mika smiled as he drew on the full force of his will. Letting the power well up in his body, Mika pushed a fraction of it at Ibiki.

Mika thoroughly enjoyed the sudden look of fear on Ibiki's face. It seemed the man was realizing just how out matched he was when it came to pain and resistance.

" Damn kid, this poison has a near perfect track record when it comes to new recruits. Well, since this failed, lets try something different." Ibiki stabbed Mika with another Senbon, this time with a cure to the poison in Mika's body.

After a short time, Ibiki stabbed Mika with another poison. This time the effect was not painful, no this was a cold feeling rushing through his veins. Mika started to feel light headed and compliant. As if any anger or sense of resistance was trying to melt away.

Mika's eyes widened as he realized what this was - Truth Serum. And a Pretty Potent Serum at that.

However, Mika's mental defenses were more then enough to deal with the effects of the Serum. It wasn't perfect as this was the first time he had dealt with this kind of poison, but he was able to remain lucid and in full control of his senses.

Mika's head was forced to look at Ibiki as the man grabbed his chin.

Forcing a large amount of Killer intent, Ibiki said" You in there Kid cause I have a few questions for you."

In response, Mika just smiled at him, then flared more of his Will. Thoroughly enjoying the reaction he received.

**Ibiki Flinched back at the sudden and fierce feeling Mika was giving off. It was cold, commanding and pure. Leaving no room for disobedience or disagreement. **

" What are you?" Ibiki nearly begged Mika. He had to know what this child was to be have such a potent aura, especially when his body was full of the most extreme truth serum the Village had.

" Like I told Itachi, I am defiant." Mika smiled as he spoke, sending shivers down Ibiki's spine. How was Ibiki supposed to do anything with such a power holding him in place?

* * *

><p><strong>On the Other Side of the Mirror, Everyone was frozen as they felt Mika's commanding Aura. Even Tsunade, who had experienced this power before, was utterly stunned at how much power Mika contained. Bound and Drugged as he was, Even some one as powerful as Jiraiya would have some difficulty harnessing as much power as Mika was now releasing. <strong>

Turning to Inoichi, who had just arrived not even a minute ago, Tsunade gave an order " Tell Ibiki that is enough, Mika is immune to Truth Serums and Shrugged off the effect of our most potent Pain Inducing Poison. it is clear that he is more then capable of handling and resisting torture. All that is left is to see How well defended his mind is. You know what to do"

Inoichi nodded, then turned and went into the Interrogation room to stop Ibiki, though to him it felt more as if he was saving Ibiki then he was Mika.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika smiled as he felt Inoichi approach the Interrogation room, full of fear and excitement. <strong>

Satisfied with the results of his test, Mika effortlessly tore his hands free of the chakra repressing bands holding him to the chair. Reaching Down, he tore the bands on his feet , got up and walked out of the room.

Mika couldn't help but smirk " I assume there is more to this test, Right Tsunade?'

The women looked up at Mika with deep respect. " Yes, there is another part to this test. Follow me" The women then began to walk to where the next part of the test was going to take place.

As Mika followed her, he realized that he felt kind of tired, though it was more a mental exhaustion them anything else. Dealing with the Two Poisons was horribly exhausting for the body and the mind.

* * *

><p>The moment Mika entered the Interrogation Room, he was basically manhandled into a machine used to amplify the effects of the Psycho Mind Transmission Jutsu and to allow others to participate in the Jutsu. While He was rather cramped in the machine, Mika couldn't help but feel a bit excited. He was going to truly have a chance to test out his mental defenses.<p>

Mika watched as Several Members of IT placed their hands on various parts of the machines, while Inoichi placed his hand on Mika's head.

In unison, they all pulsed their chakra while saying " Psycho Mind Transmission"

Mika felt as if dozens of drills were digging into his mind, with no success. However, there was one probe that was different. Mika knew it was from Inoichi's, as it was far more potent then the others. Instead od drilling into his mind, it felt like a hypodermic Needle piercing through his mental defenses with apparent ease.

Summoning his will, Mika sent a Wave at the invaders.

Once they were all stunned, Mika grabbed ahold of all of the probes. Then with as much force as he was capable of, Mika pulled them into his mindscape.

It was Time to Play.

* * *

><p><strong>Inoichi wasn't sure how Mika did it, but somehow the kid had actually pulled them into his mind. Even as a master of his Clan's mental techniques, Inoichi would not be able to do such a thing with as much ease as Mika had. <strong>

Looking around Him, Inoichi's jaw dropped. It seemed he was on a Large Ocean, Surrounded by a dense, salty Mist.

" A Fully Formed Mindscape, how is it that a child can create such a complicated mental structure without be a Jinchuuriki?" Apparently Inoichi said this out loud, as he gained several confused looks from the Other Members of IT that were drawn into Mika's Mind.

One of them, Aoba Yamashiro, seemed the most confused " Where are we Inoichi? I have never heard of a Mindscape before."

Inoichi nodded, not many people outside of his clan knew of the Mindscape. Even in his clan, only a third of them had even heard of the term and less knew what it really was.  
>" A mindscape is a construct created by an individual to allow them to gain control and harness the power of their minds. Mika is actually immune to all Truth Serums for that reason, and the majority of My Clan's Mental Jutsu. If he had any control over his mind, then he is capable of effortlessly destroying us while we are here."<p>

They all shivered at the idea of what someone as ruthless as Mika could and would do in a place that he was essentially a God.

This feeling was made worse when they noticed that they could literally feel someone watching them from afar.

**Not that far away from the Members of IT, Mika and Mizu were standing on an Island with a Light Tower in its center. Both had a rather amused Smirk on their faces. **

Mika Turned to Mizu and said " Lets fuck with them"

Mizu just chuckled in response " Yes lets"

The Mist suddenly got a great deal thicker, swallowing up Mika and Mizu.

**Inoichi and his team were sprinting across the water, trying to find any sign of Mika. However all they found was Mist, which seemed to be getting thicker and thicker as they traveled. **

"Ugghh" Aoba's sudden groan forced them all to stop and turn to see him collapse into the water which seemed to suck him in.

"Aoba!" One of the IT members called out as he dived to grabbed Aoba out of the water. Only to find out that the Water didn't want to let go of Aoba. It seemed to be pulling Aoba back into it's form.

The man struggled, trying to free his friend when he too collapsed, a look of exhaustion on his face

He wasn't alone. Several members of the IT Squad in Mika's head began stumbling and groaning. Several of them collapsing into the water, which seemed to creep up their bodies and pull them further in.

Inoichi Leaped back, Imagining a Tree which should of created a tree for him to land on. However, nothing appeared. Instead he landed back on the water which began to creep up his legs. A As he Yanked his Legs back from the water, Inoichi started to feel exhaustion filling his being. All of his energy was draining away.

" Clever huh?" Mika's voice sudden came from behind Inoichi, who jumped backwards. Only to stumbled upon landing, struggling to stay standing.

" What... what is this?" Inoichi nearly begged Mika who just stood there smiling at the IT Head.

" Oh, it is rather simple. I normally wouldn't tell you this, but since it is part of my test, I think I can make an exception." Mika walked up to Inoichi before continuing." This mist, with every breath you take, is siphon a small portion of your chakra. The water does the same, however the water also pulls you down and keeps you in place until I decide what to do with you."

Inoichi knew he shouldn't ask, that he may not like the answer, but his curiosity was far too strong to hold back.

" And what could you do to us?"

Mika's sudden, overly pleased smirk was not something Inoichi ever wanted to experience again.

" Simple really, I feed you to him" As Mika Said him, a huge surge of water came out from behind him. Twisting and turning until it became a Massive, Nine Tailed Fox.

The Water Fox Turned to Inoichi and the other IT Members, before grinning " Ah Kit, you brought me a snack. How thought of you" The Beast thick, hungry Voice filled each and every member of IT present with complete and absolute fear.

**Mika just chuckled at the looks of fear on each of the IT Member's faces. Even Inoichi looked ready to shit himself. **

**Flaring his power and will, Mika began to speak. **

" Now, now Mizu. You cant eat them all yet, I still haven't siphoned all of their chakra. Plus, we still haven't given the option of fleeing yet."

Mizu just gave a loud belly laugh " Ah Kit, but I am so hungry. They look so tasty" Mizu added a little drool, making several of the IT Members shiver in terror.

Mika turned back to the IT Members, " Alright, here is what is going to happen. You can either Leave Now, or I can suck you dry of chakra then feed you to Mizu here. He has always wanted to feed on Humans and now is his chance"

The Members of IT couldn't start screaming " We choose to Leave" Faster. Even Inoichi was calling out to get out of Mika's mind.

Chuckling at their fear, Mika raised his hand and flicked his fingers at them. A huge wave Surged forward, washing them all out of his mind.

Mika's laughter seemed to follow them as they were sent back into their bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Real World, Tsunade watched as every member of IT reading Mika's mind, collapsed onto the ground. Exhaustion clear on their faces.<strong>

Running over to them, Tsunade placed her hands on them. From what she could tell, Mika had drained them of their chakra when they were in his mind.

" Can you get me out of this machine?" Mika suddenly said, any exhaustion from before was completely gone.

Tsunade looked up at Mika in shock. " How did you do this to them?"

Mika just shrugged " The traps I created for My Mindscape was a bit much for them. One of them was a chakra siphon"

Tsunade just shook her head, she should of expected this from Mika. He was a devious son of a bitch after all.

Placing her hands on Inoichi, Tsunade channeled some chakra into his body, waking him up.

" Lady Tsunade, ow my head" The man rubbed his head, clearly in pain.

Smirking at the man's pain, Tsunade had to ask " So, how are his defenses" The man flinched back, before sighing.

" I would appreciate it if I never had to even think about Mika's Mindscape. I doubt anyone could subjugate him while he is in there. Hell, even Kami or the Sage of Six Paths would get their ass kicked."

Tsunade just raised an eyebrow at Mika, not at all surprised at that report.

Mika on the other hand just shrugged " What can I say, I am special."

Tsunade shook her head " You are something alright"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Done!<strong>

**Hope you love it, It was fun to write. **

**P.S. I assure you that after next chapter, these chapter will be getting longer. I just need to finish the Testing for ANBU.**

**Love, Your Ninja Overlord, Mika**


	25. Mika-Sensei

**I got asked what Theme Music Mika would have. What do you guys think it would be? Write your answer in the Reviews if you have an idea. **

* * *

><p>Mika had to smile as he watched Hinata go through the exercises he set up for her. She really was graceful, her movements more a dance then a style of Taijutsu. He was so glad that he had Tsunade give Hinata that scroll the other day. She had made wonderful progress with the Taijutsu he had crafted for her. It was a mixture of Serpent, Medic and the Gentle Fist Styles, it completely fit Hinata's body type and mind set.<p>

It had been three days since he had taken the Last of his ANBU Tests, and since then Mika had been allowed to roam around the ANBU Base. However since it had been a week since he had seen Hinata, It was time for Mika to see her progress.

And for the little he had seen, Mika had to say that she made some incredible progress. It just went to show Mika just how poorly she had been instructed before hand.

Deciding it was time to speak to her, Mika leapt down from the tree he was in. Hinata finally sensed his presence, so she turned around with a smile.

" MIKA-SENSEI" She screamed as she barreled toward Mika, envelopingr him in a hug. Since he was roughly the same height as Hinata, Mika noticed just how well endowed she really was. If he was right, she was already a solid C cup. And at Twelve.

Once he got over her surprising chest size, Mika realized that Hinata had just barreled at him. That showed just how comfortable she was with him. Mika really liked that, it made Hinata far easier to mold in the direction he desired.

All in all, a wonderful development for his future goals.

" Hello Hinata, how are you?" Mika smiled at Hinata, Subtly releasing the power of his Will toward her. This caused her overall happiness and comfort level to rise greatly, as well as her excitement.

Hinata beamed at him " I am doing well Sensei, you?"

Mika just nodded " I am well Hinata, now let me see what you have learned."

Hinata just nodded, " What do you want to see first Sensei?"

Mika had to think about that for a second, before deciding " Lets see your evasion skills, then we can move on to overall taijutsu and Medical Skills." With that, Mika sent a chakra thread whipping at Hinata who jumped back.

She landed on the tips of her feet, not sitting still in the slightest. Her eyes, shifting and watching everyone of Mika's movements.

Keep an eye on the Enemy, never close your eyes for a second and keep on your toes. That was the basis for Medic Style Taijutsu, Something that Hinata seemed to have learned rather quick. This was a very good sign.

In a sudden, blinding Movement, Mika sent a flurry of Senbon at Hinata. She used each and every amount of flexibility she possessed to dodge them. Mika noticed a few flaws in her movements, it was subtle but Mika knew that she just needed more practice and actual combat experience if she was to get out all of those kinks. Overall it was rather impressive for someone that had only a week of practice With Evasion training.

" Good Hinata, now lets move on to Taijutsu." Hinata answered him by charging at him. Raising her fist at him, She suddenly feinted and sent a strong Leg whipping toward his head.

However, Mika's skill in perception gave him just enough time to dodge. Tipping his head backward, Mika felt a small burst of chakra come off Hinata's leg. He knew that if she had hit him, he would have been out like a light. The Raw power that Kick had was incredible.

"Nice Hinata, remember that your legs have a lot more power then your arms. That is something your clan seems to forget." Hinata beamed at Mika, before continuing her assault.

Not a single strike hit Mika, His skills in Evasion were far too high for that. However, there were several close calls. Mika was genuinely surprised by how fierce her assault was. She gave no quarter, hitting every place possible. She even used chakra in her strikes, something that Mika was genuinely thrown by.

Satisfied, Mika shot forward, sending a flurry of strikes at Hinata's arms and chest.

**Hinata** stumbled, completely shocked at her sudden inability to harness her chakra. She never expected someone outside of her clan to have the ability to stop her chakra flow.

Before she could so much as react, Mika had knocked her knees out and placed his foot on her neck.

" Very Good Hinata, I am very impressed. You have managed to incorporate the Taijutsu Style I sent you into your Own Style. It isn't perfect by any stretch, but it is a vast improvement over your previous Style. Keep up at it and you will become quite the juggernaut."

Hinata wanted to beam at Mika's statement. He was the first person to ever actually do so in totally series manner, Even Kurenai did it out of pity most of the time.

**Mika had to smile, in both sympathy and in pride. She had truly improved over the week, though most of which was do to her finally gaining confidence. **

Sighing, Mika lifted Hinata up off of the ground and dusted her off.

" Okay Hinata, there are a few kinks but that is mostly due to you being so knew at this style. Still, for someone so new at this you have made some amazing progress. Your evasion skills have also greatly increased. I still need you to practice with Hana's Nin-hounds, but now I want you to incorporate some taijutsu into your fights. I'll talk to Tsunade about getting you some Chunin to spar with, That should serve to greatly aid your taijutsu style and aid in your evasion and perceptive abilities."

Hinata nodded at Mika, smiling. A feeling of Pride, adoration and respect raged from her body.

"Now, lets see your Medical Abilities" Mika took out a scroll, and summoned a wounded fish. " Okay, I want to watch you heal this as best as you are able."

Hinata rushed forward, hands out and glowing with Medical chakra.

Stretching out his sensory abilities, Mika analyzed her jutsu. So far, she was doing quite well. However, he noticed that the Jutsu was not dense enough to be capable of healing at maximum efficiency. She was actually straining to summon the chakra as she currently was.

Seeing that she needed help, Mika placed his hands on her wrists, increasing the flow of her chakra. This helped to stabilize her jutsu, vastly increasing its potency.

" Your chakra is not dense enough, you need to increase the flow of your chakra. Here, watch me. Use your Byakugan" Mika took his hands off of her wrists, then made a Mystic palm.

**Hinata observed Mika's Mystic Palm with her Byakugan, analyzing the flow and density of his chakra. **

She Realized how she was messing up, She was using too much chakra, and was not condensing said chakra enough. She was glad he told her to use her Byakugan, she never would have thought to use it like that. For the most part, it was just something to use in battle or in tracking. That she could use it to boost her learning was a new concept for Hinata.

Raising her hands, she tried to replicate what she had just seen. It wasn't super easy, but she managed to get it. Her Mystic palm wasn't as potent as Mika's, but she managed to complete it.

" Very good Hinata, that is much better. Doing the Mystic palm this way will massively decrease the chakra requirement for the Jutsu. For someone with a smaller chakra reserve, this is a huge benefit to you. In a battle, where you are the medic, this is a huge advantage. One I expect you to take full advantage of in battle."

Hinata nodded, fully understanding the wisdom in Mika's words.

" Yes sir, I understand. What are we going to do now?"

The Smirk Mika gave her sent shivers down her spine. However, she didn't get to think about that long as Mika was suddenly in her face, sword in hand.

Hinata barely managed to take out a Kunai to deflect Mika's sword, only to have the Kunai knocked out of her hand from the Strength of Mika's Strike. She actually felt a ripple go up her arm, causing her shoulder a great deal of pain.

She was barely able to keep up with Mika's assault, finally realizing just how much Mika had held back before. Hinata was no where near Mika's level, she understood that now. Still, seeing how skilled he was compared to her made her want to work even harder. To get to the point that she would get to Mika's level, where she would be able to stand by his side with her head held up high.

That was her new goal, over anything. Even her love for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, Mika ended up carrying Hinata back to her Clan House. She was covered in Cuts and bruises, several tears on clothing. Still, it was better then she had been earlier. Mika had healed up a large amount of her damage he had inflicted during their fight and she still looked Like she had been mugged. <strong>

Walking to her house, Mika walked right past a gaping Hiashi and right into Hinata's room. When there, he placed her on her bed, then left without a single word to Hiashi. Heading back to base as he thought of Hinata's growth so far.

Overall, Mika was quiet pleased with Hinata's development. She was really showing her potential as a Kunoichi. In a few years, she would far surpass each of the Sanin. She would never be as powerful as Mika, but she wouldn't be so far off. Her potential was truly immense, nearly unrivaled in the village. She just needed someone like Mika to tap into it.

Mika would guide her development in his favor, making her his weapon and soldier.

She would be great, and she would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End.<strong>

**This was a bit of a filler chapter. I wanted to show a bit of Mika and Hinata's connection, as well as a bit of Mika's personality. **

**Love, your Ninja Overlord. Mika**

**P.S I got asked what Theme Music Mika would have. What do you guys think it would be?**


	26. Chameleon

**Thanks to everyone who sent in different songs that they felt would fit as Mika's theme song. My Favorite was Setsubou no Freesia by DaizyStripper, a song that was suggested by** **Pleasereadmything**

**Oh, I have to tell you that I am moving so that I will not have internet for like a week. I am sorry about that but it is true, however I will still be writing some more chapters and update as soon as I can. Bare with it, I am sorry. This starts 2/28/2015. **

**Once again, I am sorry and I appreciate your not slowly roasting me over an open fire. **

* * *

><p>Leaping Back, Mika took out his sword and deflected each of the Kunai Korra had thrown at him. She really had great aim.<p>

As the Kunai fell back to earth, Mika hooked his sword on each of the Kunai and Sent them flying back Korra with Blinding Speeds. However, instead of hitting Korra, the women exploded into a swarm of Insects. The insects spread around the Training ground, masking Korra's chakra completely.

He Hated when she did that, it made it extremely difficult to find her chakra. Still, it was a good way to train in his other senses.

Looking around, Mika realized that he could smell something. It was Sharp, kind of like Gunpowder and Ink. Mika's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

" An Explosive Tag" Knowing it wasn't his tag, Mika set a Kunai wrapped in his own explosive tag, flying toward where he could smell the other tag.

Korra leaped out of her hiding place, fear obvious in her chakra and scent, This only got stronger as Mika's kunai exploded behind her, sending her body rocketing forward.

Before She could recover, Mika shot forward and landed a solid Kick to her stomach, sending her flying back into the wooded area. This time, she didn't burst into Insects. Mika knew he hit her this time.

The Huge burst of Pain he felt from her assured the he had indeed landed his kick.

Surging forward, Mika ran after her, he knew better then to her time to recover. This was a wise move, as Korra twisted in mid air, landed on the side of tree and shot above Mika.

Mika sent a chakra thread whipping at the pouch on her side, grabbed a hold of the first Kunai he found, then whipped it out. Keeping it at her neck, Mika said

" Forfeit?" Korra said nothing as her insects began crawling onto the Chakra Thread, chomping away at it. As the Kunai fell, Korra grabbed it and sent it flying at Mika with blinding speeds. She then grabbed a Tanto she hid in her coat and rushed Mika. She attacked him with a level of ferocity Mika would have never thought possible for an Aburame.

She was easily as skilled as he was in kenjutsu, Just far more aggressive.

Since they were evenly matched, Mika made little progress. After a little while, Mika noticed a single insect hopping from her sword to his. Understanding what she was doing, Mika shot his hands forward and hit her sword wielding wrist with a chakra pulse. Korra was force to drop her sword dropped as her hand went limp.

" But you are not a Hyuuga" shock evident in her voice.

" No, but I am very clever" Mika ended the fight by placing his sword at her throat. " I think this is checkmate.'

Korra nodded, " Yes, I think you win this match. That Makes 3-1 in your favor, It seems Shino was right, No one ever wins after the first time they fight you."

Mika just smiled at her, then took his word away from her throat.

They had fought four times so far. Korra had one the first one with suprising ease. She wasn't like the majority of her family as she was not reliant on her insects. Mika had been thrown by just how ferocious she was, her skills in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu was much higher then most people. She could even give Rock Lee a run for his money with his weights till on.

Her high amount of skill have given her enough power to overcome a very shocked Mika. She pretended to be a one horse pony like her clan, then unleashed an amazing display of Kenjutsu that overwhelmed Mika.

That was why Mika loved to fight Korra, She didn't rely on what her Clan taught her. She had developed several skills to combat her clan teachings.

Her Taijutsu skills were at least high Chunin level, and her Kenjutsu skills were even higher. When Mika asked why she broke away from her clan traditions, Korra explained that as a Branch member of the Aburame, she was unable to learn a lot of the stronger techniques. So she developed several skills outside of what was normally taught in her clan.

This was also the reason she was in ANBU. She wanted to be a Ninja with a reputation outside of her clan. She didn't want them to be reliant on her clan like the others were. However, she still used what she learned in some interesting ways.

Overall she was a very skilled Ninja with a lot of potential.

Of course, This meant that Mika wanted her on his side. She would make an amazing ally. He could only hope they were on a squad together, it would give him many chances to get her allegiance.

Mika didn't get a chance to think of this as he felt Cat and Goat coming his way. Stopping, Mika turned his head to the side and watched the two of them drop next to him.

" Mika, your presence has been requested by Lady Tsunade." Cat told him, excitement oozing off of both of them as well as a deep sense of pride.

Nodding, Mika allowed them to grab his shoulders and shushin away to Lady Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Mika couldn't hold the shiver of excitement he felt as they reached the Hokage's office. It was here that he would officially become a member of ANBU and get a boost on the path he had chosen. It was a moment to remember.<strong>

Opening the door, Mika could sense that he was not the only one excited for this moment. Tsunade was oozing excitement and pride, all of which was directed toward Mika. However, Mika could tell that she wasn't alone. In the room with her was the Two elders Homaru and Homura. Both full of fear, suspicion and a tiny amount of loathing mixed in with a small amount of pride.

Mika couldn't blame them on that mix of emotions. Mika was well aware that his personality and actions made a lot of people uncomfortable. Especially when it came to his violent allergy to bullshit and stupidity. Both of which could be found in high amount in the village.

Making his way into the Room, Mika gave a nod to the elders then stood center in the room. Ready for what was to come.

Tsunade stared a Mika for a moment, then she spoke " Special Jonin Mika, For the Last Week you have been tested to see where you would fit within ANBU. In the Week you have proved yourself far beyond what was expected of a new Recruit. You are now an official member of ANBU, Your new name shall be Chameleon. Wear your mask wit pride." Tsunade Held out a mask for Mika to accept.

Grabbing on to the mask, the full might of Tsunade's emotion rushed into Mika, shocking him at the depths of what Tsunade felt.

" Congratulations kid" She told him as he placed his new mask on. It was white with purple and green lines, curving until it made an impression of a Chameleons face. There was even two holes for the nose, and several rings around the eye holes.

Mika couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face. He had done it, making him the first, First Generation Ninja to ever get into ANBU before the age of 15. It was a moment to be proud of.

Looking back up at Tsunade, Mika saw her take out a scroll, the channel chakra into it. When the puff of smoke faded, there was a small calligraphy brush and an a ink well that smelled of blood and high quality ink.

" I take it this is for my ANBU Tattoo?" Tsunade nodded

" Yes, however it is more then a tattoo. It is also the key to slipping past the villages shields, as well as the key to a Jutsu that destroys your body if you die on a mission." Her voice was solemn.

Koharu's emotions shifted for some reason, showing that she was not comfortable for some reason.

" Lady Tsunade, normally a Member of ANBU places the Tattoo on the new Recruits." She was going to say more when Tsunade interrupted.

" Both of my teammates were in ANBU, I am well aware of the inner workings of that system. However, the Hokage is allowed to place the marks if they feel the recruit is deserving or if there is a connection. Sarutobi and I placed the markings on the both of them when they were initiated."

Mika raised an eyebrow at that statement, he hadn't heard of that. But he really didn't care either way.

What he did care about was Koharu's flinching at Tsuande's glare, It made Mika smile for a second then kind he frowned. He wasn't super fond of the Elders, though he did have some respect for them. He didn't like how Tsunade tended to ignore them, Unlike Danzo they did have the Village's Safety first in their minds. She shouldn't totally dismiss what they had to say. They were both extremely experienced and offered a more militaristic view to the undertaking of the village.

Tsunade needed to grow up and listen to them some more. She didn't need to cater to them, but she needed to at least listen to what they had to say. They could have some valuable or crucial intake.

It took a moment for the tenseness between Tsunade and the Elders to fade. When it did, Tsunade turned back to Mika with a smile.

" Do you have preference?" She gestured to his arms.

Mika shook his head " Not really, I am ambidextrous anyway."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at Mika as she approached him " Naturally or trained?"

Mika shrugged " Trained. It was one of the first thing I taught myself when I decided to train as a Ninja. It wasn't very easy but I managed. I am naturally right handed like most people"

Both Tsunade and the Elders gave Mika an impressed look. It took a long time to become fully ambidextrous, most Ninja were Jonin by the time they managed it. So Mika understood why they gave him that look. Personally he thought they should teach it in the academy instead of some of the bullshit they wasted time on.

Shaking her head, Tsunade walked all the way to Mika " Take your Shirt off." Doing so, Mika couldn't help but enjoy the looks he got. His body was quite well developed for someone his age. He wasn't as bulky as Lee but Mika was fit, sleek and firm. Overall Mika was a sexy beast and he knew it.

It took a few Minutes for Tsunade to finish her writing the seals, all which Mika memorized, but the moment she did, Tsunade went through a flurry of hand seals and slammed her hand on his arm " Seal" A huge surge of chakra drew the markings into Mika's skin which burned horribly, but he was able to deal with it.

Finished with her work, the Legendary Medic smiled at him before once again squishing him into her epic embrace.

" I am Proud of you Kid" She whispered in his ear.

Once he caught his breathe, Mika managed to pry himself free. " Thanks, now stop doing that. I am not into breasts, no matter how big they are."

Tsunade just responded with a raised brow before going back behind her desk.

"Now, since your tests have concluded that you are basically more then capable as an assassin, you will be assigned to the Hunting Nin Unit. Your first Mission will start tomorrow. For now, I need you to report to the hospital. I don't want your medical skills to get rusty during your time in ANBU. Oh and take this" She tossed him a scroll " You needed to memorize those, then destroy the scroll. It is the hand seals to enter the village without being swarmed by your fellow ANBU."

Opening the scroll, Mika immediately memorized the scroll before handing it back to Tsunade who took it back.

" If that is all, I will go to the hospital. Good day" He nodded at Tsunade, then at the Elders who showed obvious signs of shock. It seemed that not many people connected to Tsunade or the Third showed them respect. Mika didn't like that. They actually did a lot for the village despite what most people thought. Sure they went about it the wrong way at times but you had to admire their loyalty and devotion of the Village.

With the meeting over, Mika turned and left for his shift at the hospital.

As he walked to the hospital, Mika could take the smile off of his face. He was one step closer to his future.

* * *

><p><strong>After the meeting for Mika's entry into ANBU was over, Homura and Koharu left and went to their meeting place in order to discuss Mika. <strong>

" That child confuses me and scares me. I agree that he can be a possible threat, however he also is more of a Ninja's mindset then most people. I don't know what to think..."Koharu drifted off with her normal frown.

Homura nodded " I agree, He is a troubling child. I believe that This means that we have to keep an eye on him. Agreed?"

Koharu nodded " Agreed"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Also, I want more ideas for a Last Name for Mika.  
><strong>**Love your Ninja Overlord, **

**Mika. **

**P.S.**

**Oh, I have to tell you that I am moving so that I will not have internet for like a week. I am sorry about that but it is true, however I will still be writing some more chapters and update as soon as I can. Bare with it, I am sorry. This starts 2/28/2015. **

**Once again, I am sorry and I appreciate your not slowly roasting me over an open fire. **


End file.
